wanna love you
by Elf hana sujuCouple
Summary: Kisah cinta Lee hyukjae dan Lee donghae, sepasang kekasih yang terpaksa berpisah dikarenakan 'suatu' alasan. Apa yang akan dilakukan donghae agar eunhyuk mau kembali padanya? dan.. bagaimana dengan siwon, mantan calon tunangan eunhyuk yang juga ingin mendapatkan eunhyuk kembali?/HaeHyuk and all suju couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Wanna love you**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**__** romance, frendship**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pair : HaeHyuk and others (akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**__** romance, frendship, drama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kisah cinta Lee hyukjae dan Lee donghae, sepasang kekasih yang terpaksa berpisah dikarenakan 'suatu' alasan. Apakah mereka bisa bersama kembali? Bagaimana jika seseorang dari masa lalu Eunhyuk yang sempat membuatnya hancur kembali, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan dilakukan sahabat-sahabat Eunhyuk untuk membuat eunhyuk dapat kembali ceria saat mengetahui masa lalu eunhyuk?/ HaeHyuk and All super junior pure couple.**__

_**.**_

_**Warning : yaoi,**__** Shonen-ai**__**, tdk sesuai EYD,Gaje**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

*Eunhyuk POV

Hei... ini begitu sakit... Kalian tau? Sakit ini bahkan serasa ingin membunuhmu.. sakit yang menyiksa jiwa dan raga. Sakit yang bahkan tidak bisa hilang. Kata orang, setiap manusia pada akhirnya akan bahagia. Katanya, setiap penderitaan pasti akan ada akhirnya. tapi mengapa hal tersebut tidak kunjung datang padaku? Apakah aku harus mati dulu agar bisa bahagia? Dengan bunuh diri, mungkin? Heh..tapi aku rasa tidak, bahkan sebelum tenang di alam sana, aku pasti sudah dilempar ke neraka. Bukan kebahagiaan, malah kesengsaraan yang kudapat jika melakukan hal itu.

Bukankah Tuhan sangat membenci umatnya yang mudah putus asa sampai akhirnya memutuskan bunuh diri? Ayolah... aku bukanlah tipe seperti itu, aku terlalu takut dengan yang namanya neraka sehingga tidak berani mencoba hal tersebut. Aku hanya terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi semua ini, seandainya saja mengakhiri hidup itu bukanlah suatu dosa besar, aku pasti melakukannya, tapi sekali lagi aku tekankan, aku terlalu takut untuk masuk ketempat 'mengerikan' itu.

Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa termenung meratapi nasib sambil menatap langit yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu menarik bagiku saat ini.

"hei.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini hyukkie?" terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Akupun mengarahkan pandanganku pada sumber suara tadi.

"ah... sungmin hyung. Aku hanya sedang ingin suasana sepi hyung. Kau sedang apa disini hyung? Tanyaku balik pada sungmin hyung.

"tentu saja aku mencarimu hyukkie... " kata sungmin hyung dengan nada memelasnya

"kau mencariku hyung? Waeyo?"

"aiiiiissshhh... hyukkie... aku khawatir tau. Tiba-tiba saja kamu jadi aneh sejak pagi, dan saat jam istirahat tadi kamu menghilang. Bahkan wookie dan heechul hyung jadi panik sendiri melihat tingkahmu itu" jelas sungmin hyung panjang lebar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Akupun tertawa tertahan melihat tingkah imut orang yang sudah kuanggap hyung ini.

"Arra... mianhae telah membuat kalian khawatir hyung" kataku sembari menampakkan wajah memelasku agar sungmin hyung tak marah lagi.

"huuuffftt... sudahlah, kajja kita ke kantin. Aku yakin kamu pasti lapar karena tidak sarapan lagi kan?" ajak sungmin hyung seraya menarik tanganku ke kantin, akupun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah sungmin hyung.

"HUWAAA~~~ HYUKIII KAMU DARI MANA SAJA?" teriak ryeowook saat melihatku mendekat ke meja teman-temanku di kantin. Mendengar teriakan ryeowook yang melengking itu, aku dan teman-temanku langsung menutup telinga kami. Tentu saja kami tidak ingin mengalami tuli muda.

"wookie... jangan teriak-teriak. Ribut tau! Seisi kantin ngelihat tuh.. Eunhyuk saja sampai kaget gitu kamu teriaki" wookiepun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ditegur Heechul.

"sudah.. sudah... kalian ini, yang penting hyukkienya sudah ketemu" kata sungmin memotong pertengkaran singkat heechul dengan ryeowook. Sedangkan kibum terlihat santai dan tetap melanjutkan acara baca bukunya. _'anak itu tidak bisa lepas dari buku seharipun'_ batinku speechless.

"hyukkie! Kamu kok ngilang2 terus sih.. kamu ada masalah lagi yah? Cerita ke kami dong.."

mendengar pertanyaan wookie aku pun terdiam dan kembali mengingat beberapa persoalan yang mengganjal di otakku beberapa hari ini, suasana disekitar kami pun mendadak hening, kulihat sungmin hyung sedang meyenggol wookie.

"hei... ini sudah hampir masuk, kajja kita makan." titah heechul hyung memecah keheningan setelah makanan yang tadi kami pesan sudah sampai.

"nde... kajja kita makan. Selamat makan~~~" seruku berusaha ceria seperti biasa.

"nde... selamat makan~~" seru ke-4 temanku yang lain.

*AUTHOR POV

Bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir telah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan kibum sudah pergi dari kantin untuk kembali kekelas mereka, kelas XI-A.

Sedangkan sungmin dan heechul yang notabene sunbae mereka, yang berada dikelas XII-A masih memilih berada di kantin beberapa saat lagi untuk membicarakan 'sesuatu' toh guru yang akan mengajar di kelas mereka tidak akan masuk karena sedang mengurus sesuat

"anak itu masih keras kepala... dia tak pernah mau terus terang kepada kita tentang masalahnya meskipun dipaksa" ucap heechul sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"tenang hyung... bukankah kita sudah bersamanya sejak Junior High School? Kau tentu tau dia seperti apa" kata sungmin berusaha menenangkan heechul

"aku tau sungmin-ah... aku tau! Tapi aku tidak tahan melihat dia yang bersedih! Kurasa masalahnya kali ini cukup berat. sekarang dia seperti manusia yang hidup tak mau, mati pun enggan. Aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti ini. Dia hanya sedang sok kuat dan tegar"

"aku tau hyung...tapi hyukkie itu anak yang kuat. Kau tak ingat apa yang dialaminya sewaktu kita masih di junior high school? Dia pasti bisa melewatinya seperti waktu itu" kata sungmin sambil menerawang hari dimana mereka mulai mengenal Eunhyuk. Saat mereka yang saat itu telah kelas tiga bertemu dengan eunhyuk yang baru beberapa bulan pindah di sekolah mereka.

#flashback On

"hei... hyung, bukankah dia anak yang kemarin baru masuk di klub dance itu?" kata sungmin sambil menunjuk seorang namja manis yang sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolah.

"nde... kamu benar. Sedang apa dia di sini? Kajja kita tanya" kata heechul dan beranjak mendekati namja itu. Saat sudah dekat, mereka melihat namja manis itu sedang duduk di kursi taman itu sembari memandang langit dengan tampang sendu dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"annyeong~~~" sapa sungmin ramah membuat namja manis tadi menatapnya setelah sebelumnya mengusap matanya.

"eehhmm... nugu?" kata namja manis tadi sembari mengerjapkan matanya imut. '_manis..'_ batin heechul dan sungmin bersamaan.

"ehhh.. na..naneun.. lee Sungmin imnida, dan orang di sampinku ini adalah Kim Heechul" sungmin pun yang tersadar duluan dari hayalannya memperkenalkan dirinya dan heechul kepada namja manis tersebut.

"eemmm... lalu ada urusan apa kalian dengan saya? Apakah saya membuat kesalahan dengan kalian juga?" tanya namja manis itu membuat heechul dan sungmin mengerutkan kening karena heran.

Sadar akan pertanyaan ambigunya yang tak dimengerti, eunhyuk pun berdiri "mianhae jika kalian tidak mengerti,, annyeong" ucapnya lalu membungkukkan badan dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan heechul dan sungmin.

"Chankkamman! Siapa nama mu?" teriak heechul membuat namja manis itu berhenti dan berbalik

"Lee Hyukjae, kelas 2A. kalian bisa memanggilku eunhyuk jika mau" kata namja manis itu sambil tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya untuk kembali pergi meninggalkan heechul dan sungmin yang mesih menatap tubuh tubuh namja manis yang ternyata bernama eunhyuk itu yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

"namja yang menarik dan..." "misterius" seru heechul melanjutkan ucapan sungmin. Yuppss... itulah kesan pertama mereka bertemu Eunhyuk.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka mulai berusaha mendekati eunhyuk. Mereka selalu berusaha agar dapat berteman dengan eunhyuk yang sangat tertutup itu, memang susah pada awalnya karena mereka berbeda tingkatan,tetapi beruntunglah karena mereka memasuki klub yang sama, apalagi mereka adalah senior di klub itu yang tentu saja akan selalu berhadapan dengan juniornya untuk membina para junior.

Dikesempatan itulah sungmin dan heechul berusaha dekat dengan eunhyuk dan hasilnya pun cukup memuaskan, mereka mulai dekat dengan eunhyuk dan menjadi 2 orang pertama yang dekat dengan eunhyuk di sekolah mereka. Hei, pada saat itu belum ada kibum dan ryeowook karena memang mereka berteman saat di SM Senior high school.

Satu tahun setelah mereka mengenal Eunhyuk, mereka baru tahu mengenai beberapa hal.

Ternyata sejak awal sekolah, eunhyuk sering dikerjai bahkan dibully banyak namja bahkan yeoja. Orang-orang itu membully eunhyuk karena merasa iri, benci, bahkan karena pernah ditolak cintanya oleh eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memang populer disekolah karena paras manisnya, kepintaran dan keahliannya dalam dance, namun karena sifat dingin dan penyendirinya banyak juga yang membenci eunhyuk.

Setelah mengetahui hal tersebut, heechul dan sungminpun mengingat-ingat apa saja yang telah terjadi.

Pantas saja mereka pernah mendapati eunhyuk luka-luka, tetapi mereka hanya percaya saja saat eunhyuk mengakatan kalau luka-luka karena terlalu bersemangat berlari sampai jatuh. Pernah juga, mereka mendapati eunhyuk dengan seragam yang basah kuyub dan kotor sehingga diapun terpaksa mengenakan pakaian olahraga seharian di sekolah, dan mereka lagi-lagi percaya dengan alasan eunhyuk yang katanya basah gara-gara kehujanan dipertengahan jalan menuju sekolah karena tak membawa payung saat berangkat ke sekolah. Dan betapa murkanya heechul saat mengetahui semua kenyataan yang terjadi selama ini.

'_mengapa eunhyuk menyembunyikan semua ini dari kami?_' itulah yang ada difikiran keduanya saat itu.

Kalian bertanya dari mana heechul dan sungmin mengetahui itu semua? Salahkan eunhyuk yang begitu teledor sehingga menjatuhkan buku hariannya saat berkunjung(ditarik paksa oleh heechul) kerumah sungmin.

Sungmin yang tadinya penasaran dengan buku itupun membaca buku itu dan begitu kaget dengan isi dari buku tersebut, sehingga menelfon heechul agar segera datang kerumahnya dan memberitahu semua hal yang diketahuinya kepada heechul.

Dari buku tersebut, merekapun dapat menyimpulkan beberapa hal. Eunhyuk itu tertutup, penyendiri, tidak percaya yang namanya cinta, dan yang paling membuat mereka kecewa adalah... tidak mempercayai 'siapapun'. Namun mereka juga mengerti, apa yang terjadi sehingga pribadi eunhyuk menjadi seperti itu. Mereka juga tau, pada awalnya eunhyuk adalah pribdi yang hangat dan ceria. Tetapi, sesuatu yang di sebut takdir mengubah pribadinya. Takdir yang begitu perih.. takdir yang merebut orang terkasihnya, takdir yang membuat keluarganya hancur, takdir yang membuat hidupnya begitu berantakan...

Heechul dan sungmin begitu geram saat mengetahui itu semua. Bahkan heechul yang terkenal galak dan sungmin yang terkenal dengan ketegarannya terlihat menahan tangis. Tetapi mereka memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun karena jika eunhyuk tau bahwa heechul dan sungmin telah mengetahui segalanya, eunhyuk pasti akan menjauhi mereka dan akan berfikir bahwa heechul dan sungmin berteman dengannya hanya karena iba dan mereka tau eunhyuk tidak suka itu.

Sehingga merekapun mengembalikan buku harian itu tanpa diketahui eunhyuk dan menutup semua hal yang mereka ketahui rapat-rapat. Yang dapat mereka lakukan hanyalah menjaga eunhyuk dari belakang tanpa diketahuinya dan berusaha agar eunhyuk dapat mengubah pribadinya menjadi seperti sedia kala.

#flashback off

Begitulah kisah mereka saat di junior high school...

mereka bahkan masih mengingat hari dimana kelulusan mereka yang semakin dekat.

Mereka begitu khawatir dengan eunhyuk yang harus mereka tinggalkan di sekolah itu. Heechul bahkan dengan gilanya menghadap kepada kepala sekolah agar tidak diluluskan yang tentu saja langsung ditolak. Ayolah... heechul adalah anak yang pandai dan berbakat di angkatannya, sama seperti sungmin apalagi dia anak pemegang saham terbesar disekolah. Tentu saja kepala sekolah tidak mengabulkan permintaan heechul dan membuat heechul melakukan hal-hal ekstrim seperti saaat ulangan dia mengumpul kertas jawabannya tanpa satu jawaban pun, atau menghadap kepada kepala sekolah 5 kali sehari dan mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar disekolahnya dan tindakan gila lainnya. Dan tentu saja dilakukannya tanpa sungmin, sungmin masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk menjaga eunhyuk selama heechul melaksanakan tindakan gilanya.

Pada akhirnya, kepala sekolah memanggil heechul ke ruangannya dan memohon dengan wajah pucat agar heechul menghentikan aktivitas ekstrimnya dan berjanji akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan heechul (kecuali tdk diluluskan tentunya), dan jadilah heechul meminta agar kepala sekolah menyuruh guru dan para anggota osis menjaga eunhyuk agar tidak lagi dibully selama heechul dan sungmin lulus yang tentu saja langsung dikabulkan kepala sekolah.

"kau benar sungmin, eunhyuk memang anak yang kuat, dia bahkan menghadapi semuanya sendirian tanpa meminta bantuan siapapun" kata heechul

"hyung, apa menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan... donghae?" tanya sungmin tiba-tiba.

Heechulpun terlihat berfikir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"entahlah... kita lihat saja nanti, semuanya pasti akan terungkap suatu hari nanti. Awas saja kalau memang ini semua karena dia, uri eunhyuk sekarang sudah lebih baik... tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitinya lagi"

"arra hyung... sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas, sebentar lagi pergantian pelajaran" ajak sungmin

"ne.. kajja" mereka berduapun meninggalkan kantin dan segera menuju kelas mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRRRIIIIINNNNG~~~~KKKRRRIIINNNNGGGG~~~~~

(bel tanda pulang sekkolah pun berbunyi)

*EUNHYUK POV

"heh... akhirnya pulang juga" kata ryeowookk sambil tersenyum senang. Akupun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresinya. Akupun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain

DEGGGG

Mata kami bertemu.. aku pun hanya bisa memandang mata yang sangat mempesonaku itu..

"hae~~" panggil seseorang manja kepada sosok itu, tersadar dari lamunanku, akupun segera mengalihkan penglihatanku kerarah kibum yang duduk disampingku.

'heh... _ternyata dia memperhatikanku sedari awal,, gawat'_ batinku.

"wae hyung? Kajja kita pulang.." katanya sambil tersenyum misterius dan berjalan menuju wookie.

"yah... setidaknya dia bukan tipe orang yang ember" gumamku dan beranjak mengikuti langkah kibum dan ryeowook keluar kelas.

"sudah mau pulang yah eunhyuk-ssi ?" tanya seseorang saat berpapasan denganku.

"ya iyalah dia mau pulang.. emang dia kaya kamu, tukang jalan" tukas ryeowook tajam membuat henry sang penanya tadi terdiam dan memasang wajah kesalnya sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada seseorang disampingnya yang hanya berdiam diri sedari tadi.

"sudahlah wookie, Aku pulang duluan yah, Annyeong~" ucapku dan langsung melangkahkan kakiku untuk beranjak pergi tanpa memperdulikan kibum dan ryeowook yang tertinggal di belakangku.

Aku terlalu sakit hati melihat seseorang yang masih sangat aku cintai bersama orang lain,, dia... Lee donghae yang sedang menggandeng tangan Kim Henry (#marga asal-asalan yg author buat) sungguh membuatku sakit.

"aku pulang~~~" kataku saat tiba dirumahku yang lumayan luas ini

"selamat datang tuan muda.." seru seorang ahjumma yang memang pelayan pribadi keluargaku sejak lama dan mulai menghampiriku.

"kapan appa dan eomma pulang?" tanyaku pada ahjumma itu

"kalau eomma anda mungkin minggu depan tuan muda"

"masih mungkin... " gumamku pelan

"nde tuan muda?" tanya ahjumma yg tidak terlalu mendengar perkataanku

"anio ahjumma... aku ke atas dulu ne?" kataku

"nde... tuan muda"

BLAMMM

Kututup pintu kamarku dengan agak keras. Selalu seperti ini, aku sudah terlalu lelah.

BRUUKK

Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur empukku lalu mulai membayangkan sekelebat bayangan tentang dia.. dia namja yang kucintai.. namja yang dulu sempat mewarnai hidupku... dia...

Lee Donghae..

#flashback on

*EUNHYUK POV

Heh... hari pertama masuk sekolah, yuppss sekarang aku bersekolah di SM senior high school, sekolah elite khusus namja, sekolah yang sama dengan yang dimasuki sungmin hyung dan heechul hyung.

Tentu saja aku masuk sekolah ini karena rayuan atau lebih tepatnya paksaan heechul hyung dan sungmin hyung. Di sekolah ini, setelah menjalani hari-hari ospek yang melelahkan dan menyebalkan, aku bertemu dua orang yang katanya mau menjadi 'teman'ku.

Dua orang aneh yang bernama Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Kibum... satunya kelewat pendiam, satunya kelewat ribut. Tapi aku senang dengan keberadaan mereka, aku bisa melupakan segala masalahku. Apalagi dengan adanya sungmin hyung dan heechul hyung yang selalu melindungi dan menjagaku. Heh... mereka memang selalu over protective padaku. Aku bahkan curiga mereka menyewa mata-mata untuk selalu mengawasiku.

Aku bahkan masih ingat saat masih masa orientasi siswa, ada senior yang menghukumku lari 10 putaran di lapangan yang luasnya 'WOW' itu. Yang pada akhirnya, dikarenakan penyakit magg ku yang kambuh karena memang tidak sarapan, akupun jatuh pingsan saat putaran ke 4. heechul hyung dan sungmin hyung yang mengetahui hal itu entah dari mana segera datang ke sekolah dan mengacaukan acara MOS hari itu dan membuat para panitia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dan pada akhirnya mereka malah terlihat seperti peserta MOS yang sedang digembleng oleh seniornya.

Sejak saat itu, tak ada panitia yang berani padaku. hahahaha.

Memang sih, tidak akan ada yang berani melawan cinderella cantik yang galak dan si imut sang ahli master martial arts bahkan kepala sekolah sekalipun. Ayolah, mereka adalah murid kebanggaan sekolah dan kekuasaan orangtua mereka pun sangat berpengaruh. Aku bahkan mengingat bagaimana aku tertawa terbahak-bahak waktu itu, Mereka benar-benar membuatku meninggalkan masa-masa kelamku dahulu. Dan hey, aku sudah tidak mau mengingatnya, dan sekarang aku memutuskan akan menjalani hidup dengan lebih baik.

BBRRUUUKKKKKKKKKKKK

"aduh... sakit" gumamku sambil mengelus bokongku yang telah mencium tanah

'aaiiisshh... hyukkie babo, jelas saja nabrak orang kalau jalan sambil melamun' rutukku dalam hati

"gwenchana?" kata seseorang sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Akupun menerima uluran tangannya lalu berdiri

"ne.. gwencha...na..." kataku dengan kata-kata yang terpotong.

'_tampan.._' batinku.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne... annyeong" katanya sambil berlalu pergi. Aku hanya dapat terdiam menatap sosoknya yang perlahan menghilang

"hei.. hyukiie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa melamun?" seru seseorang disampingku yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kim ryeowook dan kim kibum yang berada dibelakangnya sambil membaca buku,, heh.. anak itu memang tidak pernah jauh dari buku-bukunya.

"aniyo wooki.. kajja kita segera ketempat penerimaan siswa baru. Nanti telat" kataku sembari menarik mereka.

Tiga bulan sejak kejadian itu, aku menjadi dekat dengan namja yang ternyata bernama Lee Donghae itu.

Mau tau bagaimana caranya? Tanyakan saja kepada heechul hyung yang entah bagaimana dapat membuat aku dan donghae menjadi dekat. Mau tanya darimana heechul hyung tau tentang donghae? Tanyakan saja pada Kim Ryeowook yang membeberkan semuanya pada heechul hyung. Padahal waktu itu aku hanya bertanya tentang nama donghae, dan dia memberitahu kepada semua teman-teman bahwa aku mengincar donghae. Heh,, dasar kim ryeowook.

Plukk... sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pucuk kepalaku,, membuatku menolehkan kepala pada seseorang yang baru saja duduk disampingku.

" kenapa melamun hyukkie?"

"ehhmm... aniyo hae"

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan di taman belakang sekolah ini?"

"hanya menikmati ketenangan.. kau kenapa bisa di sini hae?"

"hanya menikmati sebuah pemandangan yang sangaaaatt indah"

"memangnya pemandanga seperti apa yang kau lihat hae?"

"kau yakin mau tau?" tanya donghae, yang kubalas dengan anggukan antusiasku

"tentu saja hae.. aku kan juga mau lihat" ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku karena merasa dipermainkan oleh donghae...

Chhuupp..

Ehhh... tadi itu... apa? Aku sontak memegang bibirku yang baru saja di cium sekilas oleh dong...hae... tunggu, barusan donghae men..ci..umku?...

BBLLUUUUSSSSHHHHHHH

aaiiisshhh... sialan! Wajahku pasti sudah sangat memerah

"kau kenapa hyukkie? Kok wajahmu merah?" tanya donghae sambil tersenyum jahil

"a..a..an..aniyo" jawabku gugup

"kau masih ingin tau, pemandangan indah apa yang aku lihat?" donghae bertanya kembali yang kubalas dengan anggukan kepala.

Dia lalu mengangkat wajahku yang tadinya tertunduk dan tersenyum lalu berkata

"pemandangan yang sangat indah yang sedang aku nikmati adalah wajah orang yang sangat aku cintai yang sedang aku pandangi."

BBBLLUUSSHHHHH

mendengar perkataan donghae sontak wajahku yang tadinya sudah memerah bertambah merah, akupun berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku ini dengan memalingkan wajah, tapi donghae menahannya dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

'_aadduuuh... bisa mati muda aku kalau begini. Hei jantung, tenanglah sedikit_' batinku.

"dengar hyukkiee... aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Dan sejak dekat denganmu aku bahkan tambah menyukaimu.. ani.. lebih tepatnya sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintai seluruh yang ada pada dirimu. Saranghae Lee Hyukjae. maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku hyukkie?" kata donghae sembari menatap dalam pada mataku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku... aku.. aku bingung. Aku ingin menerimanya,, tapi aku takut merasa kehilangan lagi. Tapi, kalau aku menolaknya ... aaiiisshhh,, ottokhe?

"aa... aa.. aku.. hae..." ucapku tergagap, toh aku memang tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba donghae melepaskan genggamannya dari wajahku dan mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"mianhae hyukkie.. aku tak akan memaksamu. Gwenchana jika kamu tak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku" ucap donghae sambil tersenyum kecut dan mulai beranjak pergi. Akupun refleks menggenggam tangannya, dapat kurasakan donghae yang tetap diam ditempat sembari menatapku penuh harap.

"na..nado saranghae Lee Donghae" ucapku.

"jinja? Hwaa~~~ nae hyukkie! Kau milikku! Saranghae hyukkie~~" teriak donghae kekanakan lalu memelukku.

Yah, kuputuskan untuk menerimanya. Lagipula, aku sudah memutuskan untuk memulai kehudupan yang lebih baik bukan? Bersama teman-teman dan orang yang kucintai. Meskipun sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menceritakan segala sesuatu tentangku. Mereka pasti akan mengetahuinya sendiri, cepat atau lambat. Yupss... semuanya,, termaksud '_dia_' dan segala tentangnya.

#flashback off

Yah.. setelah kejadian tersebut, semua hari-hariku berjalan dengan sangat indah. Aku bahkan tidak dapat menjabarkan keindahan yang kurasakan saat itu. Betapa bahagianya aku saat itu. Meskipun, masih banyak masalah yang kuhadapi, tapi bersama donghae dan teman-temanku, semuanya terasa berjalan dengan mudah.

Tapi, sejak 'kejadian' hari itu, semuanya berubah. Kebahagiaan yang kupikir dapat berlangsung selamanya itu, hancur seketika.

Aku dengan keputusan bodohku...

Dia yang perlahan menjauh...

Kesalahanku dan kesalahannya..

Duniaku yang perlahan mulai runtuh seperti dulu..

Usaha bangkit dari keterpurukan keduaku..

Dan fakta yang kusembunyikan dari orang-orang yang menganggapku sahabat..

Fakta tentang perasaan yang selalu kusembunyikan..

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**Eunhyuk POV**

"eeuunngghhh... " lenguhku lalu berusaha membuka mata. Kulihat jam di dinding kamarku yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 20.00

"heh... aku pasti ketiduran" kataku. Akupun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Maklumlah, sepulang sekolah tadi aku ketiduran bahkan sebelum mengganti pakaian sekolah. Yah, mandi malam-malam tak apalah daripada tubuhku ini mengeluarkan bau yang menyengat.

Kkrruuyuukk...

"ugh... lapar" seruku saat baru selesai mandi.

'_lebih baik aku segera mencari makan di dapur dari pada mati kelaparan di kamar ini. Huh, andwee"_ batinku.

Dengan segera, aku memakai pakaian tidurku dan segera pergi ke dapur dan untunglah saat berada di dapur ternyata para pelayan telah selesai menyiapkan makan malam. Akupun segera duduk di meja makan yang lumayan besar itu. _'hah... sepinya'_ batinku.

"waeyo tuan muda, kenapa belum di makan? Apa anda ingin saya siapkan makanan yang lain?" kata seorang pelayan rumah ini membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"ani.. gwenchana .." kataku dan memulai ritual makanku.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Baru sekitar lima menit memulai ritual makanku, bel rumahku pun berbunyi membuat makan malamku berhenti sejenak.

"tuan muda, teman-teman anda datang" kata seorang pelayan membuatku mengernyitkan alis dan mulai berfikir.

'_teman?... jangan-jangan...' _ batinku.

"suruh mereka masuk" perintahku singkat.

Heh, beginilah aku saat tidak berada disamping teman-temanku. Aku terlalu malas bicara dan lebih memilih ketenangan. Heh.. Sepertinya keputusanku untuk berubah belum terlaksana meski 50 persen.

"baik, tuan mu..."

"HYYUUUKIIIIII~~" teriak seseorang memotong perkataan pelayanku dan berlari memelukku.

"pelayanmu terlalu lama. Terlalu lelet, kami kan lelah jika harus menunggu diluar" protes heechul hyung saat masuk ke ruang makan.

"ryeowook-ah, berhenti memeluk eunhyuk. Dia sesak nafas tuh" seru kibum sambil menunjukku dan membuat ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya.

"ya! Ryeowook-ah, kau mau membunuhku eoh?" kataku sambil terengah-engah lalu mempout kan bibirku.

"hehehe.. mianhae hyukkie" kata ryeowook cengengesan dan segera duduk di sampingku.

"wah... hyukkie, aku ikut makan yah. Aku belum sempat makan malam, gara-gara heechul hyung tuh" serunya sambil menatap heechul tajam yang duduk di sebrang meja makan tempatnya duduk.

"APA?" kata heechul hyung sarkatis membuat ryeowook langsung ciut.

"a..a..aniya.. heechul hyung" jawab ryeowook tergagap dan memulai makan malamnya. Akupun mengalihkan pandanganku pada kibum.

"kau juga belum sempat makan malam?" tanyaku pada kibum saat melihatnya yang juga mulai makan yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepalanya. Ku alihkan lagi arah pandangku pada heechul hyung yang juga tengah menikmati makan malam dirumahku ini.

"sungmin hyung mana?" tanyaku pada heechul hyung.

"sebentar lagi juga sampai" jawabnya lalu melanjutkan makannya.

'_Tunggu dulu, kok rasanya ada yang mengganjal yah? Tapi apa? Aaiisshh...nanti saja deh pikirnya'_ batinku.

Dengan berbagai pertanyaaan yang berkecamuk di otakku, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makanku.

"ada urusan apa kalian ke rumahku ?" tanyaku pada mereka disela-sela makanku.

"mau bermalam" jawab mereka serentak yang langsung membuatku tersentak, hampir saja aku tersedak makanan. Ini pertama kalinya ada teman yang bermalam di rumahku.

"wae? Apa disini tidak ada kamar lebih? kita bisa tidur bersama kok, lalu kita bisa mengadakan pesta piyama" kata ryeowook.

"lagipula ini salahmu karena telah membuat kami khawatir" kata kibum yang langsung membuatku mengngingat kejadian tadi siang. Yah, memang salahku juga yang langsung pulang meninggalkan mereka dan tidak memberi kabar. Tapi,,,

"kenapa kalian sampai harus bermalam? Lagipula kalau kalian mengkhawatirkanku, kalian kan bisa bertanya padaku saat disekolah besok" protesku.

"ihh... hyukkie, inikan pertama kalinya kami ke rumahmu jadi biarkanlah kami tidur disini. Kami tidak akan merepotkanmu kok, palingan hanya minta makan, minta snack, minta minuman, minta ditemani nonton film horor, minta dinyanyiin nina bobo sebelum tidur, minta..."

"STOP! Itu merepotkan wookie, kalau ini rumahku, sudah kutendang kau jauh-jauh" kata kibum memotong perkataan ryeowook dan membuat ryeowook cemberut. Dan hal itu malah membuatku dan heechul hyung tertawa.

"hahaha... kamu ngerepotin banget yah ternyata" kata heechul hyung.

"nde.. hahaha.. gimana nasib orang yang tinggal serumah sama kamu yah wookie.. hahaha" kataku juga sambil tertawa.

"YAH!" teriak wookie marah dan membuat kami yang berada di ruangan itu harus menutup telinga.

"hehe... mianhae wookie. Tapi besok kan kita harus sekolah. Kalian tidak membawa perlengkapan buat besok? Jangan bilang kalian akan membolos" introgasiku.

"tenang saja, kami tidak akan membolos. Barang-barang kami juga akan segera sampai kok" jawab heechul hyung acuh.

'_barang-barang? Memang sebanyak apasih barang mereka sampai harus diantar segala? Kan Cuma bermalam satu malam'_ batinku merasa aneh.

"annyeong~~" teriak seorang namja manis

"ya! Tidak usah teriak-teriak kali" kata heechul hyung ketus lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"hehehe.. mianhae" kata sungmin hyung orang yang berteriak tadi sambil berjalan mendekati meja makan dan mulai ikut makan bersama kami.

"hyung, barang-barangku sudah ada kan?" tanya kibum pada sungmin.

"iya. Sudah dibawa masuk ke kamar tamu oleh pelayan eunhyuk" jawab sungmin.

"wah... ini pertama kalinya aku kemari. Rumahmu besar juga yah hyuk.." kata sungmin hyung yang hanya kujawab dengan senyuman. Hei, kenapa aku masih merasa ada yang janggal di sini?

"syukurlah kau sampai dengan selamat sungmin hyung" kata ryeowook.

"nde... ini semua gara-gara heechul hyung yang salah memberi alamat. Aku kan jadi harus tersesat tadi" jawab sungmin hyung merajuk.

"ah~ hyukkie-ah, aku tidur sekamar denganmu ne? aku malas tidur sendiri dan lebih malas lagi jika tidur sekamar dengan salah satu dari mereka" lanjut sungmin hyung sambil melihat ke arahku tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mematikan dari heechul dan ryeowook, sedangkan kibum hanya acuh tak perduli.

"terserah kamu saja Minnie hyung" jawabku sambil tetap melanjutkan acara makanku.

"ya! Tidak adil, aku juga mau tidur sekamar dengan hyukkie" ryeowookpun memulai aksi merajuknya.

"ani. Kau satu kamar denganku dan kibum. Aku malas tidur sendiri" kata heechul hyung.

"kamu kan bisa sekamar dengan kibum, hyung" rajuk ryeowook.

"ani, satu kamar dengan kibum sama saja dengan tidur sendiri, aku kan sebelum tidur ingin lebih mengakrabkan diri denganmu ryeowookie~" kata heechul hyung sambil tersenyum misterius.

"andwe! Kau pasti ingin mengerjaiku kan hyung?" protes ryeowook saat melihat ekspresi menakutkan heechul hyung.

"diam dan tak usah membantah" kata heechul hyung mutlak sambil mengeluarkan aura hitamnya (?) dan sontak ryeowook terdiam dan langsung melanjutkan acara makannya, sedangkan heechul hyung kini sudah mulai bercerita panjang lebar pada sungmin hyung.

'_Hahahaha, lucu juga perdebatan tak penting mereka'_ batinku sambil menahan tawa.

Aku yang merasa sudah cukup kenyang, segera meninggalkan mereka yang tengah asik (read: heboh) bercerita dan memutuskan untuk keruang nonton.

"tuan muda" panggil seorang namja paruh baya saat aku sedang mengambil snack untuk acara nontonku nanti.

"nde?" tanyaku.

"pelayan pribadi nyonya besar sudah pulang sore tadi" katanya membuatku tersenyum.

"baguslah. Tidak ada untungnya juga dia mengawasiku dengan mengirimkan pelayan pribadinya" seruku pada ahjussi yang notabene adalah pelayan pribadiku dari kecil.

Kalian masih ingat ahjumma yang tadi siang menyambutku? Dia adalah pelayan pribadi eommaku. Eommaku mengirimnya kemari hanya untuk mengecek semua nilai-nilai sekolah dan kegiatanku. Tentu saja dilakukannya agar aku tidak mempermalukan keluarga. Akupun tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

"sekarang kau bisa pergi mr. Han" kataku pada pelayan pribadiku itu. Meski hanya seorang pelayan, tapi aku sangat menyayangi mr. Han karena hanya dia yang cukup mengenalku di rumah ini. Bahkan eommaku pun kalah darinya.

"nde.. ini kunci lemari tempat disembunyinyakannya koleksi cd dan vcd-vcd dance anda" ucapnya sambil memberikanku sebuah kunci. Yah, eomma memang sangat tidak suka dengan hobby dance ku sehingga menyuruh pelayannya menyembunyikannya. Ayolah, itu koleksi berhargaku, tega sekali eommaku.

"kamsahamnida mr. Han" seruku riang

"nde... saya akan mempersiapkan kamar untuk teman-teman anda. Ini pertama kalinya ada teman anda yang datang ke rumah ini, jadi akan saya berikan pelayanan ekstra pada mereka". Kata mr. Han sambil tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Tunggu... masih ada yang mengganjal. Dari tadi selalu ada kata yang sama yang mengganjal di otakku. Per... per... pertama... kali! Aha! I know,, kamu memang pintar hyukkie...

"hehehehehe..." akupun tersenyum senang karena telah berhasil mengetahui hal apa yang mengganjal pikiranku. Tapi...

1 detik...

5detik...

15 detik...

30 detik...

"OMO!" teriakku dan langsung berlari kearah teman-temanku yang ternyata masih asik ngobrol dimeja makan.

"HEI... DARIMANA KALIAN MENGETAHUI RUMAHKU?" tanyaku setengah(?) berteriak pada mereka tanpa memperdulikan kekagetan mereka.

"isshhh... YA! Jangan teriak-teriak! Kaget tau" kata heechul hyung sambil mengelus-elus dadanya karena kaget.

"nde... lagipula mengapa kami tidak boleh mengetahui rumahmu, hyukkiee" protes sungmin hyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan di balas anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

"iya, jahat deh" lanjut ryeowook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yah…. Aku akui, sebenarnya ini salah satu hal yang kusembunyikan dari mereka. aku hanya ingin mereka melihatku sebagai seseorang yang sederhana. Aku tak suka menggunakan fasilitas dari orang tuaku saat tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Aku bahkan selalu menggunakan bus untuk pergi dan pulang sekolah, dan hal itu yang membuat beberapa siswa di sekolah memandangku aneh.

"bukan begitu, tapi... hey! Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku" aku yang merasa disudutkan pun memulai aksi protesku.

"menurutmu?" tanya Kibum sok misterius lalu melirik ke arah seseorang. Ku ikuti arah padangannya sampai ke... Heechul hyung.

'heh... sudah kuduga' batinku.

"lihatlah hyukkie... kau terlalu muda 1000 tahun untuk bisa mengelabuiku" kata heechul hyung sambil melemparkan senyum termanisnya padaku yang justru terlihat seperti senyuman ratu iblis.

'hiiiiii~~ mengerikan' lanjutku membatin.

Kalian bingung dengan situasi ini? Heh... sejujurnya akupun bingung. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena salah satu rahasiaku sekali lagi harus terbongkar oleh orang-orang kelewat protective padaku ini. Selama ini aku selalu menyembunyikan letak rumahku karena tak ingin mereka mengganggu beberapa privasiku. Jika mereka memaksa ingin ketempat tinggalku, aku selalu mengajak mereka ke apartement yang sengaja kusewa untuk mengatasi orang-orang ini. heh... sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap mereka tidak akan mengobrak-abrik isi kamarku. Bisa ketahuan semua rahasiaku jika mereka menemukan 'benda' itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae POV

BRRUUUKKKK

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku ini. Kulirik jam yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 21.00

"aaarrrrggghhhhh...dasar mochi sialan" seruku jengkel sambil sedikit berteriak.

Hei, bagaimana aku tidak kesal jika seharian ini aku dipaksa untuk menemaninya belanja. Benar-benar deh si mochi itu, tadi siang saat baru saja akan menjelajah kedunia mimpi, dia tiba-tiba saja datang ke apartementku dan langsung merengek minta di temani belanja.

Seandainya saja dia tidak mengancam akan mengadukanku pada eomma, sudah kulempar anak itu di tengah lautan samudra sana. Uugghh... badanku sampai sakit begini gara-gara membawa semua belanjaannya. Dasar bocah manja.

Kuambil sebuah album yang tersimpan rapi di dalam laci disamping tempat tidurku. Akupun tersenyum miris saat melihat wajah seseorang yang masih sangat kucintai di dalam foto itu. Lihatlah, aku dan dia tersenyum sangat bahagia di dalam foto itu. Sungguh masa-masa yang amat indah.

Kalian jangan pernah sekalipun beranggapan bahwa orang itu adalah henry. Sungguh bukan dia orangnya. Aku hanya menganggap henry sebagai adik meskipun aku lumayan membencinya. Dulu, aku benar-benar menyayanginya, bahkan perlakuan dinginku pada henry sekarang sungguh berbeda dengan dulu saat aku memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Yah, sekarang semuanya berbeda... sejak kejadian itu..

Kurasakan sebuah kristal bening menetes dari mataku. Memang memngingat kejadian itu selalu membuatku seperti ini. Biarlah aku di cap sebagai namja cengeng, toh air mata memang diciptakan untuk saat-saat seperti inikan? Saat kita tengah merasa sedih. Saat kita kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai. Saat kita merasa kebahagiaan kita telah hilang bersama orang itu. Dan saat kita harus memendam perasaan sakit itu sendiri.

"jeongmal bogoshippo... hyukkie... nan jeongmal saranghaeyo~~" ucapku lirih.

Lee Hyukjae... itu lah nama dari orang yang sangat aku cintai sampai sekarang. Namja yang membuat hari-hariku terasa berwarna. Namja yang sangat berarti bagiku.

"hei.. hyukkie, aku sedang sedih sekarang... tidak bisakah kau menenangkanku seperti dulu.. saat aku bersedih?" tanyaku dalam keheningan. Akupun hanya bisa mengngingat kembali salah satu moment favoritku dengannya.

#flaskback on

"ukkhh... menyebalkan" seruku pelan sambil menendang-nendang batu yang ada ditaman sekolah. Saat ini, aku sedang amat kesal. "dasar namja-namja sialan.." umpatku dalam hati lalu memutuskan duduk disebuah bangku di taman ini.

Greeeepppp...

Kurasakan seseorang sedang memelukku dari belakang.

"sedang apa di sini hae?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat aku kenali, suara seorang namja yang telah menjadi kekasihku selama dua bulan ini, lee hyukjae. Akupun segera mengusap tangannya yang sedang memeluk pinggangku itu.

"aniya... kenapa belum pulang chagi? Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah" kataku tanpa berbalik. Aku takut jika dia bisa melihat ekspresi sedih ku ini, aku tak ingin membuatnya ikut merasa sedih.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku dia langsung menarikku menuju tempat parkiran sekolah dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah mobil yang kukenali sebagai mobil milikku.

"keluarkan!" katanya singkat sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku sebenarnya mengeti bahwa ia sedang meminta kunci mobilku. Tapi...

"kau mau apa hyukkie? Ingin segera pulang? Biar aku saja yang mengemudi" kataku heran.

"iiissshh... berikan hae~~" katanya dengan nada merajuk. Mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu, akupun refleks memberikan kunci mobilku.

Hyukkie segera masuk kedalam mobil tanpa memperdulikan aku yang masih berdiri dengan herannya.

PIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP

"iya hyukkie chagi, aku segera masuk" kataku saat mendengar suara klakson itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya terdiam. Yah, seperti inilah sikapku saat aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi sungguh sedih rasanya saat mengingat hal mengecewakan itu.

"hae... kita sampai!" seru hyukkie ceria sambil beranjak keluar dari mobil. 'kenapa dia begitu senang saat sampai di apartementn?' batinku. Aku yang heran dengan sikapnya pun segera mengikuti jejak hyukkie keluar dari mobil.

"OMO... Hyukkie, kenapa kita bisa berada disini?" kagetku.

Bagaimana aku tidak kaget, kupikir hyukkie akan langsung pulang ke apartementnya, ternyata dia malah membawaku ke TAMAN BERMAIN.

"hehehe... aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke taman bermain, terakhir kali saat kelas lima di sekolah dasar. Temani aku main, ne?" katanya sambil menujukkan gummy smile yang memikatnya itu. Akupun tersenyum melihatnya.

"JA! Kajja~~~" kataku lalu menarik tangan eunhyuk dengan semangat, kulirik ekspresinya yang tengah tersenyum lembut itu.

Ditaman bermain itu, kami menaiki berbagai macam permainan sampai puas. Kami juga berfoto dengan banyak ekspresi yang lucu dan sepakat untuk kami letakkan di album kenangan yang sengaja kami beli dulu saat kencan pertama. Kami sungguh merasa amat senang, terutama aku.

Saat ini kami sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di taman bermain itu untuk istirahat.

"sudah merasa baikan hae?" katanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku tak memperdulikan berbagai tatapan yang diberikan orang-orang yang lewat.

'Hei, memang ada yang aneh dengan kami? Justru kalian yang aneh' batinku.

"ternyata aku memang tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu" kataku sambil tersenyum dan mengelus sayang kepalanya yang bersandar dibahuku.

"kau tau... aku sangat mencintaimu" kataku membuatnya mendongakkan kepalannya.

"ne.. arra. Nado.." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"tadi saat di sekolah, aku mendengar beberapa namja yang sedang membicarakanmu" kataku sambil menerawang mengingat kejadian di sekolah.

"lalu?" tanyanya.

"mereka mengatakan bahwa kau terlihat semakin manis dan akan merebutmu dariku" kataku geram dan dibalas oleh kekehan dari eunhyuk.

"kau cemburu eoh? Terus.. kamu takut jika mereka berhasil merebutku darimu?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja aku cemburu, tapi aku takkan pernah kalah dari mereka dan membiarkan mereka berhasil merebutmu" kataku dengan sedikit berkobar-kobar (?)

"lalu... apa yang membuatmu bersedih chagiya? Aku yakin bukan karena cemburukan?" tanyanya lagi sambil

"aku... sedih saat mereka mengatakan aku tak pantas bersamamu. Aku kesal saat mereka bilang, kau akan lebih baik jika bersama salah satu dari mereka. Dan aku lebih kesal lagi saat mereka mengatakan aku hanyalah pelarianmu dari seseorang yang entah namanya". Kataku panjang lebar. Sempat kulihat raut wajah hyukkie yang sempat mengeluarkan ekspresi... kaget?.. tiba-tiba ekspresi eunhyuk berubah menjadi serius.

"dengar hae, jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka. Mereka hanya iri dengan segala kesempurnaan yang ada pada dirimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Kumohon, percayalah padaku apapun yang terjadi nanti, begitupula aku yang akan selalu mempercayaimu. Kau tau, hal yang paling aku benci adalah saat kau, orang yang kucintai tidak mempercayaiku" katanya sambil memelukku dengan erat.

"nde... arra my hyukkie" kataku sambil balas memeluknya.

Setelah perbincangan serius itu, segala beban yang ada dalam dadaku pun hilang seketika. Kami pun segera pulang saat baru menyadari bahwa ternyata matahari telah tenggelam. Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan.

#flashback off

Begitulah, setiap kali ada masalah, hanya eunhyuk seorang yang bisa menenangkanku. Seharusnya waktu itu aku selalu mengingat perkataannya saat di taman bermain sehingga hal menyesakkan inipun tidak perlu terjadi.

"mianhae... hyukkie" gumamku sebelum beranjak ke dunia mimpi karena mataku yang semakin berat.

###OTHER SIDE###

~ at Incheon International Airport ~

Tiga orang namja tampan baru saja keluar dari bandara dan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian karena penampilan dan wajah mereka yang membuat banyak yeoja da uke-uke terpesona.

BRRUUUKKK

"aiihh…. Appo" ucap salah satu namja tampan itu saat bokongnya dengan sukses mencium lantai bandara.

"ah… mianhae" ucap seorang namja yang tak kalah tampan sambil membantu sang korbannya berdiri.

"kyuhyun-ah, gwenchana?"Tanya seorang namja yang juga tak kalah tampan dari mereka berdua bernama hangeng menghampiri kyuhyun sang namja tampan yang terjatuh tadi.

"ne hyung, gwenchana" jawab kyuhyun.

"iisshhh… kau ini, tadi kan sudah kubilang jangan jalan sambil bermain psp" kesal hangeng sambil memarahi kyuhyun yang kini tengah merengut karena di marahi hangeng.

"eh, kamu Choi Siwon kan?" lanjut hangeng sambil menatap seorang namja yang tadi terlibat aksi tabrak menabrak dengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun sempat tersentak.

"emm.. ne, Choi Siwon imnida. Ah, Neo… hangeng ?" kata siwon saat telah mengingat siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"ne, aku , siwon-ah, lama tak bertemu, kamu semakin tampan saja. Sedang apa kamu di Korea?" Tanya hangeng ramah.

"hahaha… kamu bisa saja hangeng-ah, kamu juga semakin tampan. Aku sekarang akan menetap di Korea, kalau kamu? Bukannya kamu waktu itu melanjutkan sekolah ke China?" Tanya siwon balik.

"nde, tapi sekarang aku ada urusan di Korea dan akan menetap juga. Eh, dan kenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun, dia juga satu sekolah dengan kita di Junior high school dulu" kata hangeng memperkenalkan kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun imnida" kata kyuhyun singkat. Wah, sepertinya kyuhyun kini tengah tak ramah, lihat saja setelah menyebutkan namanya dia kini langsung focus pada psp nya. Hangeng yang melihatnya kini hanya geleng-geleng kepala sedangkan siwon sedang tersenyum maklum.

"ah, sekarang aku harus pergi hangeng-ah, aku sudah di jemput supirku. Annyeong" kata siwon sambil membungkukan badannya lalu beranjak pergi.

"ne, annyeong" jawab hangeng lalu membungkukan badannya sopan.

"ya! Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa tidak sopan seperti itu. Siwon itu teman satu klub basket kita sewaktu di Jepang dulu. Kau lupa dengannya? Yah wajar sih, dulu kalian jarang bertegur sapa" Tanya hangeng pada kyuhyun setelah siwon menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"ani, aku tidak mungkin melupakannya. Sepertinya justru dia yang melupakanku" kata kyuhyun sambil menghentikan permainan di psp nya.

"maksudmu?" heran hangeng.

"ani. Ayo cepat kita pergi, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Nae Hyukkie" dengan semangat kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan hangeng yang kini tengah kesal karena pertanyaannya yang tidak dijawab.

"ya!" teriak hangeng sambil berlari mengejar kyuhyun di depannya.

'_sepertinya akan terjadi suatu hal yang menarik'_ batin kyuhyun dengan seringai yang kini tertempel diwajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tbc**__** or Delete?**_

Ini adalah ff lama author yang mengalami beberapa perubahan. Jika respon kalian bagus, author bakal ngelanjutin ff ini dan akan update secepatnya.

Jadi…. Tolong tinggalkan reviews kalian sebagai penyemangat author, ne? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**wanna love you**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**__** romance, frendship**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pair : HaeHyuk and others (akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**__** romance, frendship, drama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kisah cinta Lee hyukjae dan Lee donghae, sepasang kekasih yang terpaksa berpisah dikarenakan 'suatu' alasan. Apakah mereka bisa bersama kembali? Bagaimana jika seseorang dari masa lalu Eunhyuk yang sempat membuatnya hancur kembali, apa yang akan terjadi? / HaeHyuk and All super junior pure couple.**__

_**.**_

_**Warning : yaoi,**__** Shonen-ai**__**, tdk sesuai EYD,Gaje**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

#part 2#

(06.00 A.M)

Author POV

Kicauan riang burung yang terdengar merdu menjadi awal pagi yang damai. Setiap makhluk mulai beranjak untuk mengawali segala aktivitas mereka hari itu seperti beberapa namja manis yang kini memulai paginya dengan tenang. Uuppss… sepertinya author salah,,

"HYUUKIIIEEE! SUNGMIINNIIEE! AYO BANGUUUNNN.. sudah PAGIII" teriak seorang namja mungil didepan sebuah kamar.

Dua makhluk yang tengah tidur nyaman dalam balutan selimut tebal mereka kini Nampak mulai terganggu akibat teriakan melengking itu.

"YA! RYEOWOOKKIIEE! BEERIISIIKKK!" teriakan lainpun terdengar yang ternyata berasal dari salah satu makhluk yang tidurnya baru saja terganggu itu. Dengan penuh emosi namja manis itu membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar dan langsung menyerbu sang perusak ketenangan di pagi hari.

"kyaaa~~~ aampuuun sungminniieeeee" ucap ryeowook sambil berlari menghindari serangan itu. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara dua makhluk manis itu sedangkan ketiga namja manis dan cantik lainnya hanya mengggelengkan kepala dan beranjak mencari aktivitas pagi mereka.

"ya! Bersiap-siap kesekolah lalu sarapan!" perintah heechul yang jengah dengan kelakuan sungmin dan ryeowook.

Kini semuanya telah duduk di meja makan. Sungmin kini tengah dalam proses bercakap (read: ceramah) pada ryeowook tentang kejadian tadi. Heechul yang sibuk dengan bersisir dan bermake up-ria di meja makan. Kibum yang terlihat serius dengan bukunya dan eunhyuk yang tengah tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah teman-temannya ini. Semuanya kini tengah menunggu sarapan mereka yang masih di atur.

"sarapan sudah siap tuan muda" ucap mr. Han pada eunhyuk

"nde, kamsahamnida mr. Han" balas eunhyuk.

"selamat menikmati" kata mr. Han pada semuanya lalu segera beranjak menjauh dari meja makan.

"selamat makan!" kata mereka kompak dan semangat, tentu saja yang paling semangat adalah ryeowook mengingat betapa periangnnya dia. Semuanya pun memulai sarapan mereka dengan tenang dan hikmat(?).

"hei.. kalian sudah dengar belum tentang 3 orang murid pindahan yang akan bersekolah di sekolah kita?" Tanya heechul memecah keheningan.

"hyung tau dari mana tentang murid baru itu? Aku baru dengar tuh" Tanya ryeowook heran.

"seperti kau tidak tau heechul hyung saja" kata kibum dengan santai.

"yah… diakan ratu gossip" lanjut sungmin sarkatis yang langsung dihadiahkan deathglare gratis dari heechul.

"ya! Jaga bicaramu kelinci" bentak heechul yang hanya di balas tatapan bosan dari sungmin.

"memangnya ada apa dengan murid-murid pindahan itu hyung?" Tanya eunhyuk penasaran.

"ah ya, kudengar mereka itu pindahan dari Jepang dan China. Dan….. eh, bukankah kamu juga dulu pindahan dari Jepang hyukkie" kata heechul panjang lebar sambil menatap eunhyuk

DEGGG..

Eunhyuk yang mendengar perkataan Heechulpun raut wajahnya kini berubah...emm... kaget? Atau gugup? Entahlah karena itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik.

Heechul dan kibum yang memang memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi wajah eunhyuk kini langsung bertatapan.

'_sesuatu pernah terjadi di Jepang'_ batin mereka berdua.

Eunhyuk POV

"ah ya, kudengar mereka itu pindahan dari Jepang Dan….. eh, bukankah kamu juga dulu pindahan dari Jepang hyukkie" kata heechul hyung yang langsung membuatku tersentak. Untunglah aku masih bisa langsung mengendalikan ekspresi wajahku.

"emm.. ne hyung" kataku singkat dan langsung melanjutkan acara makanku. Uhh, kuharap mereka tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Woah, ternyata kamu dulu pernah tinggal di Jepang hyukkie? Isshh.. aku sebal banget baru tau" kata ryeowook dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"makanya kalau kami sedang bercerita di dengar, jangan hanya sibuk dengan hayalanmu tentang namja berkepala besar itu. Wweekkkk" sungmin membalas ucapan ryeowook sambil menjulurkan lidahnya membuat ryeowook berdecih kesal.

"iisshh… dia punya nama sungmin hyung" kata ryeowook kesal sedangkan sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

'_heh…. Syukurlah mereka tidak membahasnya lagi'_ batinku lega.

Aku yang memang sudah menyelesaikan sarapanku langsung beranjak dari kursi dan mulai meninggalkan ruang makan.

"hyukkie, kamu mau ke mana?" Tanya heechul yang melihat pergerakan eunhyuk.

"tentu saja ke sekolah. 15 menit lagi gerbang sekolah tutup. Asal kalian tau perjalanan dari rumahku ke sekolah menggunakan bus memakan waktu 20 menit sedangkan mobil pribadi 14 menit" ujarku seraya berjalan santai keluar ruang makan setelah menunjuk sebuah jam di dinding ruangan yang tengah menunjukkan angka 07.15

Mendengar ucapanku itu, dapat kulihat mereka yang langsung minum dengan panic dan mulai menyambar tas sekolah mereka dan segera mengikutiku, kecuali kibum yang masih terlihat santai. Akupun terkikik geli melihat tingkah konyol mereka.

Sepertinya hanya kibum yang menyadari jebakkanku. Yuuppss, jam yang kutunjuk tadi sebenarnya jam rusak. Mereka saja yang terlalu bodoh tidak menyadarinya. Hahahaha, padahal sekarang baru pukul 06.55,, yah lumayanlah setidaknya moodku sekarang sudah kembali baik.

Sesampainya di sekolah aku segera melaksanakan acara kaburku saat mereka terlihat lengah. Huh, sudah cukup aku mendapatkan ceramah sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Ini semua gara-gara kibum yang membeberkan kejahilanku. Seharusnya tadi aku naik bus saja meski dipaksa naik mobil dari pada mendapat ceramah yang membuat telinga panas itu

Aku segera saja langsung menuju kelas tanpa memperdulikan teriakan mereka dari tempat parkir saat baru turun dari mobil. Coba kalian bayangkan kalau kalian di ceramahi oleh gabungan suara ryeowook, sungmin hyung dan heechul hyung yang WOW itu sambil berdiri di samping mobil yang membuat pegal jika mereka memperpanjang ceramah itu. OH MY GOD,, andweee.

Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan itu semua.

BBRRAAAKKK

"Aiishh.. appo" ucapku sambil mengelus bokongku yang terasa sakit setelah dengan mulusnya mendarat di lantai. Uuhh, ini ni akibatnya kalau jalan sambil melamun, babbo hyukkie.

'eh, sepertinya aku pernah mengalami kejadian ini' batinku

"gwenchana?" kata seseorang sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sungguh de javu

Aku langsung mendongak kesumber suara. DEEEGGG…. Aku terpaku menatap namja tampan yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya dan tampak cukup terkejut setelah melihatku. Untuk beberapa saat kami saling menatap dan terlihat enggan memutuskan kontak mata kami.

Aku yang mulai tersadar saat merasakan tatapan-tatapan siswa lain yang menatap kami aneh, langsung memutuskan kontak mata kami dan beranjak berdiri tanpa menerima uluran tangan donghae. Ya, donghae mantan kekasihku dan orang yang masih kucintai hingga sekarang.

"emm.. gwenchana" jawabku singkat dan mulai beranjak dari tempat itu.

GREEEPPP, kurasakan seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Aku segera berbalik dan langsung menemukan donghae yang kini tengah menatap sendu ke arahku.

'_hentikan tatapan itu hae, aku membencinya'_ batinku.

Author POV

"wae lee donghae-ssi? Bisakah kamu melepaskan tanganku?" Tanya eunhyuk dengan nada dinginnya.

DEEGG…

Donghae merasakan dadanya kini seperti tengah di tusuk pisau setelah mendengar nada bicara eunhyuk.

'_berhenti berbicara seperti itu padaku hyukkie. Aku membencinya'_ donghae menjerit dalam hati

"hyukkie, aku-"

"hanya orang-orang terdekatku yang memanggilku seperti itu donghae-ssi, kau bisa memanggilku eunhyuk atau hyukjae seperti yang lain"

Donghae tercengang mendengar ucapan eunhyuk yang memotong perkataannya masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"a…aahh.. mi.. mianhae eunhyuk-ssi" kata donghae dengan agak gugup.

"gwenchana, ada apa? Dan bisakah kamu melepaskan tanganku?" Tanya eunhyuk sambil melirik tangannya yang ternyata masih di genggam donghae. Donghae pun segera melepaskan tangannya.

"sekali lagi mianhae eunhyuk-ssi, aku tadinya hanya ingin pergi ke kelas bersama-sama" kata donghae dengan wajah yang agak muram.

"Hae!" teriak henry saat melihat donghae yang kini berrada di koridor dan wajahnya pun langsung berubah kusut saat melihat eunhyuk yang tengah bersama-sama donghae dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"ya!apa yang kamu lakukan dengan kekasihku monyet jelek?" bentak henry dengan seenak jidatnya pada eunhyuk dan langsung mengaitkan tangannya di lengan donghae. Sedangkan donghae kini hanya memasang wajah tidak sukanya pada henry.

'heh.. dasar bocah pengganggu sialan' batin donghae merutuki henry.

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mempedulikan henry yang kini tengah menatapnya benci karena merasa di abaikan.

saat berjalan, eunhyuk terlihat memegang dadanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, jangan lupakan cara berjalannya yang kian lama makin cepat. Heh, ternyata topeng dingin yang tadi dia pasang kini telah terlepas.

"YA! Lepaskan tanganku!" bentak donghae pada henry dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

'kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan hyung. Kau hanya boleh menjadi milikku' batin henry sambil menatap punggung donghae yang kini semakin menjauh.

Terlihat beberapa namja yang kini tengah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masih-masing. Ternyata namja-namja manis nan imut dan cantik (#plakk) itu melihat kejadian tadi.

"hiii…. Hyukkie yang dingin mengerikan" ucap ryeowook memecah keheningan dan yang lain pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tiba-tiba ryeowook langsung berjalan menuju henry yang masih berdiri di koridor dan di ikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"wah….. hyung ada anak kesasar" cibir ryeowook

"huh… taunya hanya mengganggu hubungan orang. Kalau aku jadi hyukkie, sudah kulempar kelaut kamu" lanjut sungmin berapi-api.

"hanya orang tidak laku yang merusak hubungan orang lain" ucap heechul dengan santai sementara kibum hanya diam dan memperhatikan tindakan teman-temannya, malas berbicara mungkin.

Henry yang mendengar ejekan-ejekan itupun langsung melempar tatapan sinisnya.

"jadi kalian mau apa? Ini bukan urusan kalian" balas henry tajam.

"tentu saja ini urusan kami selama hyukkie hyung yang menjadi korbanmu" kata ryeowook sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"kamu berurusan dengan eunhyuk, berarti kamu juga berurusan dengan kami" sungminpun mengikuti jejak ryeowook.

"beruntunglah kamu karena eunhyuk masih berbaik hati melarang kami mengusikmu" heechul dengan geram menabrak bahu henry saat berjalan melewatinya dan segera beranjak ke kelasnya sendiri.

Kini yang tersisa hanya kibum dan henry. Henry kemudian menatap kibum dengan tatapan 'selanjutnya apa yang akan kau katakan?'

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengataimu seperti mereka." kata kibum dan beranjak meninggalkan henry. Saat sudah melangkah beberapa kali, kibum berhenti.

"oh ya… aku yakin kau mengenal seorang yeoja bernama Jessica, titip salam untuknya ya" setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, kibum melanjutkan jalannya dan meninggalkan henry sendirian di koridor yang kini tengah dihadiahi tatapan sinis, iba dan lain-lain yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh henry.

'_brengsek! Dia mengetahui sesuatu. Dia berbahaya_' batin henry.

"wow…adegan live yang seru! Sekolah ini sepertinya menyenangkan" gumam seorang namja dengan evil smirknya yang ternyata juga menyaksikan kejadian tadi.

'_aku jadi tambah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu hyukkie chagi'_ lanjutnya membatin.

Dikantin, terlihat beberapan namja tampan sedang berkumpul membuat beberapa namja-namja berstatus uke yang kebetulan juga berada dikantin atau sekedar lewat terpesona.

"YA! Cho kyuhyun, kamu dari mana saja?" bertak yesung pada namja yang di panggilnya cho kyuhyun itu.

"iisshhh… hyung kau rebut sekali! Daripada kamu berteriak, lebih baik kamu pikirkan saja caranya mengecilkan ukuran kepalamu itu" balas kyuhyun dengan kata-katanya yang pedis itu.

"hey… sudahlah, kalian tidak pernah berubah. Selalu seperti itu jika bertemu" lerai hangeng.

Ketiga namja tadi terus saja mengobrol hingga salah satunya menyadari seorang temannya yang lain sedari tadi hanya diam.

"kau kenapa hae-ah?" Tanya yesung saat melihat sahabatnya sedari kecil hanya berdiam diri.

Pertanyyan yang di ajukan yesung membuat kedua temannya yang lain ikut memandang kea rah donghae. Donghae yang merasa di pandangi akhirnya sadar dari hayalannya.

"eh? Kau sudah datang kyu?" Tanya donghae membuat teman-temannya mengernyitkan alis mereka.

"kamu melamun yah hae?" Tanya Yesung

"eh? Mian, aku tadi lagi ngantuk sih" donghae mulai beralasan.

"hmm.. ya sudahlah. Oh ya kyu, tadi kamu dari mana saja?" Tanya hangeng yang memang sedari tadi penasarn dengan kyuhyun yang seenaknya menghilang saat mereka baru saja usai mengurus kepindahan mereka di ruang kepala sekolah.

"ohh… tadi aku hanya menemukan tontonan yang menarik" jawab kyuhyun sambil sedikit melirik donghae dengan smirk di bibirnya membuat sahabat-sahabatnya itu agak bergidik ngeri.

"hiii…. Hentikan smirk anehmu itu kyu" kata donghae sambil melempar kotak tissue yang ada di meja dan tepat sasaran mengenai muka kyuhyun. Hangeng dan yesungpun kini mulai terkikik geli.

"ya! Aiiisshh…. Hyung appo. Kita sudah tak bertemu selama beberapa tahun dan sikapmu malah begini terhadapku hyung" kyuhyun pun mulai melancarkan aksi merajuknya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hahaha… mian kyu, itu reflex. Dan hentikan membuat ekspresi itu. Itu menjijikan sekaligus mengerikan kyu" setelah mengatakan itu, sontak mereka semua pun tertawa dan tentu saja tambah membuat kyuhyun mengeluarkan aura mengerikannya sambil menatap ketiga hyungnya.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana di antara mereka terasa mencekam setelah kyuhyun mengeluarkan aura kelamnya. Sontak saja hangeng, yesung dan donghae langsung menghentikan tawa mereka.

"emm… kurasa pelajaran berikutnya sebentar lagi akan di mulai, aku duluan yah" kata hankyung dan langsung beranjak pergi setelah merasakan aura mencekam itu.

"ya! Kamu tidak mengetahui letak kelasmu hangeng-ah. tunggu aku, kita sekelas. Kuantar kau menemui wali kelas kita" teriak yesung sambil berlari menyusul hangeng.

'_astaga.. aku di tinggalkan sendirian dengan seorang evil. Tega sekali kalian hyung-ah'_ batin donghae ngelangsa.

Ayolah, siapa yang mau di jadikan korban pelampiasan si evil itu. Sepertinya donghae tadi sempat melupakan tabiat buruk kyuhyun jika sedang marah.

KKRRIIINGGG… KKRRIINGGGG..

"kyuhyun-ah, kita harus segera masuk kelas sekarang. Kajja kuantar menemui guru" kata donghae seraya berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan kyuhyun yang mengikutinya.

'ohh.. thanks God' batin Donghae sambil tersenyum senang. Sepertinya donghae sudah melupakan kejadian yang tadi sempat membuatnya melamun.

Kalian ingin bertanya, bagaimana bisa donghae, kyuhyun, yesung dan hangeng berteman bahkan sampai bersahabat? Baiklah, dari pada kalian menyalahkan author karena sudah membuat ff abal ini tambah tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun, donghae, yesung dan hangeng sudah berteman sedari kecil. Ini semua dikarenakan orang tua mereka yang juga bersahabat. Saat tamat sekolah dasar, hangeng dikirim orang tuanya bersekolah di Jepang lalu setahun kemudian kyuhyun pun menyusul hangeng yang merasa membutuhkan salah satu dari keempat sahabatnya di Jepang, tentu saja dengan iming-iming games limited edition setiap bulannya. Meskipun begitu, mereka masih saling berhubungan melalui jejaring social dan alat komunikasi lainnya.

Sebenarnya saat hangeng tamat junior high school, mereka telah memutuskan untuk kembali ke korea hanya saja waktu itu kyuhyun diminta (read: dipaksa) noonanya untuk menemani sang noona yang baru saja memasuki jenjang senior high school di China untuk menemaninya yang katanya masih takut tinggal di sana sendiri.

'kalau takut kenapa tetap ingin sekolah di China. Dasar keras kepala' batin kyuhyun saat itu. Hei cho kyuhyun, kau malah lebih keras kepala daripada noonamu, sadarlah.

Setelah melewati berbagai macam ancaman dari noona nya, kyuhyun pun akhirnya pindah ke China dan tentu saja memaksa hangeng untuk ikut dengannya. Setelah beberapa saat tinggal di China, akhirnya kyuhyun mengetahui alasan noona nya bersekolah di China.

"kau pindah ke China dan memaksaku untuk menemani noona, hanya untuk mengejar seorang namja yang kau sukai di junior high school yang pindah ke China?" kata kyuhyun waktu itu pada noonanya tak percaya. Hangeng yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

'dasar _si evil bersaudara. Jika ada maunya, menghalalkan segala cara'_ batin hangeng heran waktu itu.

Serelah kurang lebih 2 tahun di China, hangeng di minta kembali ke Korea karena akan melangsungkan acara pertunangannya. Hangeng memang sudah di jodohkan sedari kecil dan hangeng tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena dia memang menyukai calon tunangannya. Kyuhyun yang sudah jengah berada di China pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti hangeng, lagipula noona nya juga sepertinya sudah nyaman di China sendirian setelah berhasil mendapatkan sang pujaan hatinya.

Begitulah kisah mereka. berbelit-belit kan? Jangan salahkan author, itu juga demi kelangsungan cerita. Yah, meskipun mereka jarang bertemu, mereka tetap terlihat sangat akrab bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di kelas Eunhyuk kini hening saat guru mereka masuk dengan 2 orang namja di belakangnya. Semua siswa langsung terkagum-kagum saat melihat wajah tampan kedua namja yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas mereka itu. Emm, pengecualian untuk 2 orang namja manis dan seorang namja tampan yang kini sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

Eunhyuk yang sibuk melamun sambil menulis sesuatu (read: mencoret-coret) di bukunya, kibum yang lebih memilih membaca buku dari pada memperhatikan sesuatu yang tak cukup penting baginya dan donghae yang lebih memilih mencuri-curi pandang pada eunhyuk.

"baiklah, kyuhyun-ssi dan siwon-ssi, kalian bisa duduk di dua tempat duduk yang kosong itu" kata sang guru sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke meja yang berada di antara meja kibum dan meja donghae lalu ke meja di hadapan meja eunhyuk (ngerti kan? Posisi duduk mereka itu, donghae-kosong-kibum-eunhyuk,, mian kalau tambah gak ngerti).

Kyuhyun yang memang daritadi sudah memantau tempat untuknya duduk langsung mengambil langkah cepat. Bukannya langsung duduk di bangkunya, kyuhyun kini langsung memeluk eunhyuk yang kini tengah kaget setengah mati.

"lama tak bertemu hyukkie chagi~" kata kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang tak bisa di bilang pelan itu membuat seisi kelas tercengang mendengarnya.

'eh? Suara ini…' batin eunhyuk sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"kyuhyun?" Tanya eunhyuk agak ragu-ragu.

"nde chagi, naega kyuhyun" balas kyuhyun senang lalu melepas pelukannya.

'_chagi? Ada hubungan apa anak baru itu dengan eunhyuk?_' batin seluruh siswa dalam kelas.

"EEKKKHHEEMMMMM" sang guru yang merasa di abaikan berusaha mengembalikan perhatian seluruh siswa padanya.

"maaf mengganggu acara kalian kyuhyun-ssi dan eunhyuk-ssi, tapi kita harus melanjutkan pelajaran dan siwon-ssi kamu bisa duduk di bangku kosong yang tersisa" ucap sang guru tegas.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar nama itu langsung tersentak, ekspresi wajahnya kini berubah tapi seperti biasa selalu berhasil di tutupinya. Tapi hal itu tidak mampan untuk kyuhyun dan kibum yang tengah memperhatikan eunhyuk. Mereka terlalu peka atau bisa dibilang jenius untuk dikelabui.

Tanpa memperdulikan ocehan dari sang guru, kyuhyun langsung bergegas duduk ke bangku kosong yang kini telah di cap nya sebagai tempat duduknya setelah sebelumnya sempat melemparkan seringaian nya kepada siwon dan donghae.

Sedangkan siwon dan donghae kini tengah menahan rasa kesalnya. Untuk donghae, tentu bisa kita pastikan bahwa rasa kesalnya itu karena cemburu, tapi untuk siwon? Entahlah.

'dari mana kyuhyun mengenal eunhyuk?' Tanya donghae dalam hati.

Eunhyuk yang merasa tengah di perhatikan dengan intens langsung tersadar dari acara lamunan dan kekagetannya dan mendapati ryeowook dan kibum yang tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan 'kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami hyukkie'.

Eunhyuk pun menghela nafas lelah lalu mengangguk pasrah pada kibum dan ryeowook yang duduk di meja depan meja kibum. Setelah itu mereka semua pun berusaha untuk tetap mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

'_belum selesai satu masalahku kini masalah baru datang. Oh my God'_ batin eunhyuk ngelangsa.

Saat ini semua siswa SM Senior high school sedang menikmati jam istirahat mereka, begitu pula heechul cs yang saat ini tengah berkumpul di kantin.

"hei, kudengar kelas kalian kedatangan dua murid baru yah?" Tanya sungmin.

"ne, dan anehnya mereka berdua seperti mengenal eunhyuk, ah, bahkan yang bernama kyuhyun tadi sampai memeluk hyukkie loh" kata ryeowook mulai heboh.

"Mwo? Iiisshhh… Awas saja evil itu" geram heechul.

"kau mengenalnya heechul hyung?" Tanya kibum heran.

"cho kyuhyun itu sepupu heechul hyung" jelas sungmin santai.

"mwo? Lalu bagaimana caranya kamu mengenal kyuhyun hyukki-ah?" Tanya ryeowook heran.

"aku berteman dengannya saat sekolah di Jepang dulu, tapi aku tidak tau kalau dia itu sepupu heechul hyung" jawab eunhyuk sambil memandang heechul penuh Tanya.

"akupun tidak tau dulu dia berteman denganmu" kata heechul acuh.

"oh ya, bukannya kelas kalian juga mendapat siswa baru hyung?" Tanya ryeowook lagi.

"ne, dan dia calon tunangan hecchul hyung yang pernah kuceritakan itu" jawab sungmin.

"ohh…. Jadi dia tunangan heechul hyung" Kata mereka serempak.

"Kasihan" lanjut kibum berkomentar singkat dan diamini teman-temannya yang lain.

"apa yang kasihan?" Tanya hecchul galak membuat teman-temannya sontak tertawa melihat ekspresi heechul.

"kasihan sekali orang itu punya calon tunangan segalak heechul hyung" kata sungmin yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare gratis dari heechul.

"lalu….. apa kau mengenal siwon-ssi hyukkie?" Tanya kibum kepada eunhyuk dan membuat teman-temannya focus pada jawaban yang akan diberikan eunhyuk.

"di….dia….." kata eunhyuk tergagap membuat teman-temannya semakin ter fokus pada eunhyuk.

"mantan calon tunanganku" lirih eunhyuk pelan.

"Ooohh…. Jadi dia mantan cal-

NEEEE?" teriak mereka lagi-lagi serempak. Sepertinya mereka memang sudah di takdirkan untuk bersahabat. Lihat saja, mereka begitu kompak.

"ya! Donghae-ah!" teriak kyuhyun di telinga donghae.

Mendengar teriakan kyuhyun, donghae pun tersentak dan langsung memandang tajam kyuhyun.

"iiissshhh… apa sih kyu?"

"ya! Kamu kenapa sih? Aku dari tadi memanggilmu" kyuhyun yang jengah dengan tingkah donghae memandang donghae kesal.

"oh…. Mianhae kyu, ada apa?"

"aku lapar, ayo ke kantin"

"aku malas kyu"

"kau harus ikut hae-ah, aku tidak mau kembali ke kelas sendiri" tegas kyuhyun.

"jangan manja kyu dan panggil aku hyung, lagipula hangeng hyung dan yesung hyung pasti ada di kantin"

"tapi-"

"HAAAEEE"

Kyuhyun memandang kesal ke arah seseorang yang baru saja memotong ucapannya, sedangkan donghae hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hae, ayo kita makan. Aku buat bekal loh untuk kita makan bersama" kata henry dengan riangnya.

"aku berubah pikiran. Ayo kyu" ajak donghae pada kyuhyun dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan kelas tanpa memperdulikan henry.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan donghae langsung berjalan mengikuti langkah donghae setelah sebelumnya melemparkan senyum mengejeknya pada henry.

Suasana di kelas donghae yang memang hanya tersisa beberapa siswa kini mendadak hening. Mereka semua memandang henry dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Suasana seperti ini memang selalu terjadi saat henry yang notabene penghuni kelas sebelah datang ke kelas mereka. hanya saja henry selalu tidak ambil pusing dengan pandangan orang-orang itu.

Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan-tatapan mata itu, henry berjalan keluar kelas donghae dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"hei… itu kan anak yang selalu mengganggu donghae"

"cih.. dasar tidak tau malu"

"anak haram sepertinya berani sekali mengganggu hyukjae yang manis"

"kasihan sekali anak itu, padahal dia cukup imut sayang sekali dia munafik"

"kenapa dia merusak hubungan eunhyuk dan donghae sih"

"dasar anak haram murahan"

Begitulah bisikan-bisikan siswa lain yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan sepanjang dia berjalan di koridor sekolah. Ini sudah biasa henry dapatkan.

Henry hanya bisa berpura-pura tak mendengarnya dan tetap berjalan santai, yah meski dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

BRUK

Henry yang memang berjalan dengan menunduk akhirnya menabrak seseorang, untung saja tabrakan itu tidak sampai membuat salah satu dari mereka terjatuh.

"henry-ah?" panggil seseorang membuat henry segera mengangkat kepalanya.

Saat melihat wajah orang yang telah memanggilnya, raut wajah henry langsung berubah drastis.

Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan orang tadi, henry langsung melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang selalu membuatnya nyaman di sekolah ini.

Melihat sikap henry, namja yang ditinggalkannya tadi hanya dapat tersenyum miris. Zhoumi hanya dapat memegang dadanya yang kini terasa sakit. Dialah penyebab semua masalah yang terjadi di hidup henry. Seandainya dia tidak mengikuti taruhan bodoh itu, mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

'_aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum semua ini bertambah parah'_ batin zhoumi sambil melihat sosok namja yang dicintainya kini perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Sosok itu, Kim Henry.

~di kantin~

"boleh kami bergabung di meja kalian?"

Mendengar sebuah suara yang berbicara pada mereka, heechul cs (kecuali eunhyuk yang sedang focus pada makanannya) sontak berbalik ke sumber suara.

"boleh kami gabung?"

Tanya yesung saat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan hangeng tadi belum terjawab.

"tentu saja boleh hangeng-ssi yesung-ssi, tapi seperti yang kalian lihat seluruh bangku di meja ini sudah terisi penuh" jawab sungmin.

"ohh… kalau itu sih masalah gampang hyung" kyuhyun yang entah datang dari mana langsung ikut menimbrung.

Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, kyuhyun segera menyatukan beberapa meja dan kursi membuat hangeng dan yesung tersenyum senang dengan ide kyuhyun.

"kenapa masih berdiri hae hyung? Ayo duduk" kyuhyun yang melihat donghae hanya berdiri diam langsung menarik donghae agar duduk tepat disampingnya.

"aku permisi dulu, ada keperluan. Annyeong"

Usai mengatakan kalimat itu, eunhyuk langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu membuat suasana di sana langsung hening.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa donghae langsung pergi dan berjalan menuju arah yang tadi dilalui oleh eunhyuk.

"heh…." Helaan nafas terdengar dari heechul, sedangkan hangeng yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dan menatap penuh tanya pada semua orang yang berada di situ.

'_ada apa ini_?' batin hangeng. Sepertinya hanya dia saja yang tidak mengerti suasana yang berada di situ.

"sudahlah, biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri dulu, ayo kita lanjut makan" ujar yesung dengan santai sambil duduk ditempat eunhyuk duduk tadi lalu merangkul bahu ryeowook. Ryeowook yang di perlakukan seperti itu pun hanya memerah malu.

'cih… kesempatan dalam kesempitan' batin semua orang yang berada disana lalu melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

Tapi, sepertinya ada seseorang di sana yang kini malah tersenyum atau bisa di bilang menyeringai sambil melihat arah yang dilalui oleh haehyuk tadi.

'_menarik_' batinnya.

Sungmin yang menyadari sikap kyuhyun mengerutkan kening dan memasang wajah curiganya meski langsung di tutupinya dan melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang sebelum ada yang menyadari tingkahnya.

'_bocah itu mengetahui sesuatu'_ batin sungmin sambil sesekali melirik ke arah kyuhyun.

TBC

ini memang ff lama yang kembali aku publish ^^

terima kasih yang telah memberikan review, aku sangat menghargai kalian.

Sebenarnya sempat terlintas di pikiran author untuk tidak update ff ini lagi mengingat ff ini tidak terlalu diminati, tapi author hanya ingin mencoba menjadi author yang bertanggung jawab.

Jadi, Kamsahamnida untuk yang telah berbaik hati untuk review.


	3. Chapter 3

**wanna love you**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**__** romance, frendship**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pair : HaeHyuk and others (akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**__** romance, frendship, drama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kisah cinta Lee hyukjae dan Lee donghae, sepasang kekasih yang terpaksa berpisah dikarenakan 'suatu' alasan. Apakah mereka bisa bersama kembali? Bagaimana jika seseorang dari masa lalu Eunhyuk yang sempat membuatnya hancur kembali, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan dilakukan sahabat-sahabat Eunhyuk untuk membuat eunhyuk dapat kembali ceria saat mengetahui masa lalu eunhyuk?/ HaeHyuk and All super junior pure couple.**__

_**.**_

_**Warning : yaoi,**__** Shonen-ai**__**, tdk sesuai EYD,Gaje**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

#part 3#

Donghae POV

Malam ini kami membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut kepulangan hangeng hyung dan kyuhyun di apartemenku. Untuk itu yesung hyung dan hangeng hyung memutuskan untuk bermalam, sedangkan kyuhyun mulai hari ini dia memang akan tinggal denganku.

Orang tua kyuhyun sedang berada di luar negeri untuk suatu keperluan bisnis untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, karena malas tinggal di rumah yang besar namun sepi, kyuhyun memutuskan tinggal denganku karena kebetulan di apartemenku memiliki dua kamar.

Dan disini lah kami sekarang, kyuhyun tidur denganku karena kamar yang kini telah menjadi miliknya tengah di huni oleh kedua hyungku. Kulihat kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring dengan mata terpejam di sampingku, lalu kulirik jam yang kini tengah menunjukkan jam 12 malam lewat.

Aku mendesah panjang. '_Oh, mengapa aku belum juga bisa tidur, padahal aku sudah begitu lelah. Ini semua gara-gara terus terbayang kejadian tadi di sekolah'_ batinku.

#flashback

Aku melihat eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolah, setelah memantapkan diri, aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

Dapat kulihat hyukkie yang melirikku namun hanya diam saja. Sepertinya dia benar-benar malas berbicara padaku.

"kamu ada urusan penting apa disini hyu… emm.. eunhyuk-ssi? Setelah melihatmu disini, kupikir yang kamu maksud urusan penting tadi adalah menghindariku" kataku sambil berusaha melihat ekspresinya yang mungkin saja berubah.

Setelah melihat dia yang sepertinya enggan menjawab, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi.

"apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kulembutkan, tapi setelah melihat tingkahnya yang masih saja diam, aku mulai menundukkan kepalaku.

"tentu saja duduk, memang apa lagi" mendengar jawabannya, aku mengangkat kepalaku kembali dan memandangnya yang masih menatap lurus kedepan. Yah, meski jawabannya terkesan dingin yang penting dia menanggapiku, itu sudah cukup.

"eunhyuk-ah, bagaimana kalau kita berteman?" tanyaku dengan nada yang serius agar eunhyuk tahu kalau aku tidak bermain-main.

"itu hal yang sulit donghae-ssi" setelah terdiam cukup lama, dia pun menjawabnya.

Yah, aku tahu itu. Mana mungkin dia mau berteman dengan orang yang pernah menyakitinya. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba kan? Siapa yang tahu akan jawabannya.

"hyukkie"

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, eunhyuk dan aku berbalik melihat ke arah seorang namja. Eh, sepertinya aku mengenalinya.

"aku ingin berbicara denganmu" katanya sambil menarik tangan eunhyuk agar berdiri dan mengikutinya. Saat mereka mulai berjalan aku dapat melihat ekspresi eunhyuk yang perlahan mulai berubah menjadi…emm…takut dan… marah.?

Entahlah karena setelah beberapa detik ekspresinya berubah menjadi datar dan dingin, ekspresi yang selalu dikeluarkannya saat berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang tak disukainya. Aku berkata seperti itu karena aku dapat merasakan ketidaksukaan eunhyuk saat melihat namja itu. Tatapan yang sama saat dia berhadapan dengan henry dan…. Aku.

Aku masih saja terdiam saat melihat mereka mulai menghilang dari pandanganku. Oh, sekrang aku ingat siapa namja itu. Namja yang langsung masuk kategori salah satu top seme populer di sekolah dihari pertamanya bersekolah sama seperti kyuhyun dan hangeng hyung, choi siwon.

Karena teringat ekspresi aneh eunhyuk, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. kulihat, mereka berjalan menuju kearah atap sekolah. Setelah sampai didepan pintu atap sekolah yang tertutup, aku langsung menajamkan telingaku untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"apa yang mau kamu bicarakan?" suara dingin eunhyuk terdengar dari dalam sana.

"hyukkie, biar aku jelaskan. Waktu itu-"

"aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu"

"kamu harus mendengarnya hyukkie, ini bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun. lagipula kita sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dan aku tidak mau hubungan kita buruk seperti ini"

sepertinya yang barusan adalah suara siwon. Dan apa tadi katanya? Tunangan? Heh.. aku bingung.

"rencana pertunangan itu telah dibatalkan saat kita kelas 2 junior high school jika kamu lupa"

"pertunangan kita akan tetap berlangsung lee hyukjae" kali ini suara siwon terdengar geram.

"itu tidak akan terjadi" dapat kudengar suara eunhyuk yang terdengar tenang.

"itu akan terjadi dan kamu tidak dapat membatalkannya lagi hyuk"

"setelah apa yang kamu lakukan padaku? Oh tentu saja tidak. Mungkin kamu bisa mempengaruhi eommaku, tapi tidak dengan appa super protective itu jika aku menceritakan semuanya. Oh, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan wajah kecewa kedua orang tuamu saat mengetahuinya" nada bicara eunhyuk kali ini terdengar mengejek.

Beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang dapat terdengar. Aku masih menanti dengan rasa penasaran tinggi pada pembicaraan mereka.

"kamu tidak akan berani mengatakannya" suara siwon kini kembali terdengar.

"apa maksudmu?" kali ini suara eunhyuk terdengar sedikit bergetak jika didengarkan dengan seksama.

"kamu tahu maksudku chagiya. Kamu juga yang paling mengerti, jika aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan" Sepertinya siwon sedang mengancam eunhyuk.

"kulakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, chagiya~"

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat menuju pintu, aku segera bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan barang yang berada disana. Dapat kulihat siwon yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga dengan senyum yang menjengkelkannya, menurutku.

Setelah siwon benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat, aku memutuskan untuk memasuki pintu menuju atap sekolah. kulihat eunhyuk yang masih saja termenung tanpa menyadari kehadiranku.

"apa maksud dari pembicaraan kalian?" tanyaku yang membuat eunhyuk menatapku kaget.

"kamu menguping?" katanya balik bertanya.

"a..aku.. hanya kebetulan ingin ke atap dan mendengar beberapa(?) pembicaraan kalian" jelasku dan eunhyuk mulai menatap tidak suka ke arahku.

"apapun yang kamu dengar tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Jadi, lupakan!" setelah berkata seperti itu, eunhyuk pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di atap sekolah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat sikapnya yang sekarang padaku.

"siwon adalah mantan calon tunangan eunhyuk yang sepertinya akan kembali bertunangan dengan eunhyuk"

Sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Kuedarkan pandanganku dan mendapati kibum yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan heran.

"ternyata kamu masih seperti dulu hyung. Sangat lama memproses pembicaraan orang. Aku heran kenapa dari dulu banyak yang mengidolakanmu" katanya lalu mengikuti jejak eunhyuk meninggalkanku sendirian di atap sekolah ini.

Kibum memang terkenal dengan sifat pendiam dan kepintarannya, dia adalah salah satu saingan kyuhyun dulu dan sekarang setelah kepindahan kyuhyun. Buktinya? Dia dan kyuhyun yang seharusnya masih satu tingkat di bawahku berhasil lompat kelas. Dia bahkan peringkat pertama di angkatannya.

Darimana aku mengetahuinya? Tentu saja karena Aku, kibum, dan kyuhyun satu kelas saat mereka lompat kelas pada tingkat kelima di sekolah dasar. Dan saat junior high school, kibum dan ryeowook satu sekolah denganku. Makanya aku sedikit mengenal teman-teman eunhyuk itu, yah… meski tidak begitu dekat

"dari mana dia tahu kalau aku masih bingung dengan pembicaraan siwon dan hyukkie? Dan.. sedang apa dia di atap sekolah? Dari mana datangnya dia? Bukankah itu artinya dia juga mendengan pembicaraan eunhyuk dan siwon? Berarti dia juga menguping sepertiku kan? Dan… hei, tadi dia menghinaku?" gumamku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan sambil beranjak meninggalkan atap sekolah itu. Dan mengingat pertanyaan yang terakhir itu, aku mulai memasang wajah cemberutku.

#flashback off

"aku tau kamu belum tidur kyu" kyuhyun langsung membuka kedua matanya sesaat setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"aku menunggumu tidur hyung" katanya sambil melihat kearahku.

"aku…. Ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" kataku lalu beranjak bangun dan melangkah keluar kamar. Kyuhyun terlihat berjalan mengikutiku.

"apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" Tanya kyuhyun setelah kami berdua duduk di meja makan. Aku mengambil sekaleng soda untuknya dan juga untukku lalu duduk disampingnya.

"apa hubunganmu dengan eunhyuk?" karena malas berbasa-basi, langsung kutanyakan hal yang begitu mengganggi fikiranku itu.

"eunhyuk? Hyukkie chagi maksud hyung? Lee hyukjae kan?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, bocak tengik ini malah balik bertanya. Dan apa katanya tadi? Hyukkie chagi? Cih..

"ne, eunhyuk nama panggilan lee hyukjae, kau tidak tau? dan mengapa kamu memanggil eunhyuk seperti itu? Memangnya dia kekasihmu?" kataku dengan nada yang agak sinis.

"hei hyung, kau ini kenapa? Di Jepang aku memang selalu memanggilnya begitu. Dia saja tidak marah kenapa kamu marah" balas kyuhyun membuatku terdiam.

"sudahlah, ceritakan saja apa hubunganmu dengannya" kataku singkat membuat kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringainya, huh aku selalu membenci seringai itu.

"wae? Kamu cemburu yah hyung?"

"NE" jawabku jujur membuatnya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ya! Berhenti tertawa atau akan kusumbat mulutmu dengan kaleng soda ini"

"hahaha…. Kamu cemburu padaku hyung? Omo.. aku tidak percaya ini"

"iiissshhhh…. Katakan saja, kenapa kamu sok dekat dengan hyukjae?" tanyaku malas.

"aku memang dekat dengannya kok" aku hanya menatapnya tajam saat dia berkata seperti itu.

"begini, hyung tahu kan aku itu orangnya paling malas bersosialisasi?" kata kyuhyun sambil menatapku tanpa memperdulikan tatapanku, akupun mengangguk-angguk dan berusaha mencerna apa yang akan diucapkan bocah ini.

"nah, di Jepang pun begitu hyung, waktu di pertengahan kelas 1 junior high school aku yang malas berteman, yah meski banyak yang ingin berteman denganku, bertemu dengan hyukkie chagi-"

"ya! Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu dan.. mengapa kamu selalu membanggakan diri sih" selaku dengan sedikit protesan.

"hyung, kamu mau dengar tidak sih?" kata kyuhyun dengan wajah jengkelnya. Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan langsung diam dengan tampang muram, masih tidak terima kyuhyun memanggil hyukkie begitu.

"nah, waktu itu dia menolong aku yang tengah terluka saat latihan basket sendirian, padahal waktu itu sudah jam pulang sekolah. Dan kau tahu hyung? Saat itu hyukjae mengobatiku sambil menangis" aku terdiam mendengar cerita kyuhyun.

Bagus juga dia mulai mengganti panggilannya untuk eunhyuk. Tapi… apa yang terjadi pada eunhyuk waktu itu? Tidak mungkin dia menangisi kyuhyun kan?

"aku yang saat itu terheran hanya diam saja. Sejak saat itu aku mulai memperhatikannya karena menurutku dia adalah orang yang begitu menarik. Sekitar seminggu telah memperhatikannya, aku baru tahu kalau di sekolah dia juga termaksud orang yang populer dan sangat periang. Dia bahkan memiliki banyak teman dan sangat mudah bergaul, berbeda denganku yang lebih senang menyendiri. Dia benar-benar orang yang unik" kata kyuhyun dengan berapi-api. Aku hanya mengerutkan kening saat mendengar ceritanya.

Bagaimana tidak heran, hyukkie yang kukenal sekarang adalah orang yang dingin pada orang-orang terkecuali pada sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga aku, tentunya sebelum kejadian menyebalkan itu.

Lagipula hyukkie juga sangat tidak mudah bergaul dan lebih memilih menyendiri saat orang terdekatnya sedang tidak ada. Sungguh berbeda dengan hyukkie yang diceritakan oleh kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat eunhyuk berubah?

"nah…. Sebulan kemudian, saat jam istirahat aku sedang memperhatikannya-

Eh hyung, aku memperhatikannya bukan karena suka yah, jangan marah. Aku hanya tertarik dengan pribadi hyukjae yang aneh dan unik itu" jelas kyuhyun saat menyadari tatapan penuh curiga yang kulayangkan padanya.

"hmm.. lanjutkan"

"nah, waktu itu dia yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan temannya mendekatiku yang sedang memperhatikannya disalah satu bangku di taman itu…"

#flashback

Kyuhyun POV

Aku masih saja terpaku saat namja manis itu mendekatiku. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah tertangkap basah telah memperhatikannya. Semoga saja dia tidak ilfil denganku, bisa jatuh harga diriku.

'eh? Dia sedang apa?' batinku heran saat melihatnya tengah mengulurkan tangannya kehadapanku. Aku memandang heran ke arahnya.

"kamu orang korea kan? Ayo berteman"

Aku terdiam saat hyukjae berkata seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengajakku kenalan dengan terang-terangan dan cara seperti ini. Akan kuceritakan pada hangeng hyung nanti.

"ah, annyeong… Lee Hyukjae imnida"

Aku pun menerima uluran tangannya saat melihatnya masih mengulurkan tangannya dengan gummy smile yang membuatnya bertambah manis.

"cho kyuhyun" kataku singkat.

"kyuhyun-ah, mulai detik ini kita berteman ne? ah, aku harus menemui seseorang sekarang. Sampai jumpa kyuhyun-ah" dengan girangnya dia berjalan menjauhiku sambil sesekali melompat-lompat tak jelas.

Tanpa sadar aku menaikkan kedua sudut bibirku lalu tertawa pelan.

"hahaha… benar-benar anak yang menarik. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan berteman dengannya" gumamku.

#flashback off

"nah… lama kelamaan kami semakin dekat. Aku sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengerti orang seperti apa dia. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, aku menjadi satu-satunya orang paling dekat dengannya di sekolah. Meski hyukjae banyak teman, tidak ada yang sedekat itu dengannya sepertiku. Ada sih, tapi dia bukan teman hyukjae" bangga kyuhyun dan sedikit membuatku bingung dengan kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"bahkan aku memanggilnya dengan hyukkie chagi, yah.. meski sering protes sih. Toh lama kelamaan dia terbiasa juga, apalagi setelah mengatakan aku sangat ingin memanggilnya begitu sambil memperlihatkan aegyoku" lanjut kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar.

"alasan konyol macam apa itu, kau pasti mengakal-akali hyukkie supaya dia tidak protes, apalagi ku yakin aegyomu takkan ampuh" gumamku dan sepertinya tebakanku benar, lihat saja raut wajahnya yang telah berbohong itu.

"hehehe…. Sebenarnya aku selalu mentraktirnya es krim hyung dan lama kelamaan karena lelah protesnya tidak kutanggapi ya dia menyerah saja" katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah muram yang sepertinya tidak terima kukatai, membuatku geleng-geleng kepala.

"dan kamu tahu hyung? Saat pertengahan kelas dua hyukkie chagi tiba-tiba saja terlihat aneh dengan tingkah murungnya dan beberapa saat kemudian pindah. tidak ada yang tahu mengapa dia pindah dan tidak lama setelah itu akupun juga pindah ke Cina" lanjut kyuhyun sambil sesekali meminum sodanya.

"benar kamu tidak tahu alasannya?" Tanyaku menatap curiga pada kyuhyun dan sudah tidak memperdulikan panggilannya untuk eunhyuk.

"aku tau" benar kan dugaanku….

Baru saja aku ingin bertanya kyuhyun langsung lanjut berbicara.

"tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu" sambung kyuhyun membuatku menatapnya tajam.

"kamu tidak akan bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun dari hangeng hyung karena hangeng hyung tidak begitu mengenal hyukkie chagi, dia hanya tahu bahwa hyukkie chagi itu temanku" penjelasan kyuhyun membuatku langsung mengganti tatapanku menjadi penuh harap padanya.

"kamu tahu hyung, hidup hyukkie chagi itu rumit, apalagi pengalaman cintanya di Jepang sepertinya cukup berpengaruh untuk perubahan sikapnya. Aku tidak tahu akan sekeras apa hatinya jika di sini dia juga mengalami pengalaman cinta yang buruk"

Pernyataan kyuhyun barusan seperti tengah menyindirku. Aku sedikit paham mengerti apa maksud kyuhyun.

"sebagai orang yang menganggapmu sebagai saudara, aku sebenarnya ingin membantumu dan memberitahukan segalanya hyung. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin membuatnya membenciku karena terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya, aku begitu menyayanginya. Sudah cukup aku melihat perubahan sikapnya yang sekarang" kyuhyun mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan menatapku yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

"kamu harus memilih jika ingin bahagia hyung, luluhkan hatinya yang sekarang entah sudah sekeras apa sebelum semuanya terlambat. Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu hyung" itulah kata terakhir kyuhyun sebelum dia masuk ke kamar.

Dan satu hal yang sangat aku mengerti setelah pembicaraan ini. Aku memang telah menceritakan tentang hyukkie dan segala yang telah terjadi pada kyuhyun dan hangeng hyung tadi. Meski tidak menyebut namanya, kurasa kyuhyun tahu siapa yang aku maksud. Dan kyuhyun benar, aku harus memperjuangkan apa yang dikatakan oleh hatiku.

'aku harus menemui umma dan appa sepulang sekolah besok lalu mengejar kembali cinta yang telah kusakiti' batinku menetapkan hati.

Donghae POV end

**.**

**.**

**.**

#next day

Author POV

"hoaahhmmm"

Ryeowook berkali-kali menguap sambil mengucek matanya. Semalam dia memang tidur telat karena sibuk bertelfon ria dengan yesung, senior yang disukainya.

"semalamkan aku sudah menyuruhmu cepat tidur bocah, siapa suruh kamu menelfon sampai subuh dengan si big head itu" heechul memulai ceramah paginya kepada ryeowook.

"dia ketua OSIS kita hyung, dan…. Aku tidak menelfon sampai subuh, hanya sampai jam dua malam kok, lagian semalam hyung yang lebih lama bertelfonan dengan hangeng hyung" jawab ryeowook di sela-sela kegiatan menguapnya.

"ya! Aku itu sudah biasa bocah, tidak sepertimu. Lihat saja, dari tadi kamu masih menguap dan… jangan ingatkan aku kalau si big head aneh itu ketua OSIS kita" mendengar nada bicara heechul yang sudah mulai galak, ryeowook hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pasrah. Yah, meski agak tidak terima orang yang disukainya di hina.

Eunhyuk dan kibum yang mendengar perdebatan keduanya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

"lagian, kenapa kita harus berangkat naik bus sih? Kan jadi harus bangun lebih pagi" keluh ryeowook.

"aku kan tidak memaksa kalian mengikutiku. Lagipula, kalian berniat tidur di rumahku sampai berapa hari sih?" jawab eunhyuk yang merasa keluhan ryeowook tadi ditujukan untuknya.

"sampai kami bosan" eunhyuk hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban kibum.

"oh ya, mana sungmin hyung?" ryeowook mengederkan seluruh pandangannya mencari sosok hyung manis nya itu.

"tadi katanya dia ada urusan dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Sungmin hyung tadi ada urusan mendadak apa yah? Tadi dia terlihat terburu-buru" jawab eunhyuk dan mulai melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan.

"heh… sebaiknya kamu mulai harus memperhatikan saat kami berbicara wookie. Kami sudah membahas itu tadi. Dan hyukkie, kamu sudah menanyakan itu tiga kali sekarang" kata heechul sambil memandang ryeowook dan eunhyuk bergantian yang hanya dibalas cengiran dari mereka.

'apa yang sebenarnya sedang sungmin hyung lakukan? Dari kemarin gelagatnya terlihat aneh dan kupastikan ini ada hubungannya dengan eunhyuk' meski terlihat sedang serius dengan bukunya, sebenarnya itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kibum.

"Hae-ah, antar aku ke tempat les biola sepulang sekolah ne?"

Sebuah suara dari arah belakang mereka mengalihkan perhatian heechul, ryeowook, kibum dan eunhyuk

"shiruh. Aku mau ke rumah appa dan eomma sepulang sekolah"

"kalau begitu aku ikut"

"andwe! aku mau membicarakan hal yang penting dan kamu tidak boleh ik-"

Donghae tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat rombongan eunhyuk cs di hadapannya.

"a…annyeonghaseyo" sapa donghae pada heechul, ryeowook, kibum dan eunhyuk

"annyeong hae-ah"

"annyeong hyung"

"annyeong fishy"

"…"

Kibum, ryeowook dan heechul menjawab sapaan donghae bergantian, sementara eunhyuk orang yang diharapkan donghae membalas sapaannya hanya diam dan memasang wajah datarnya.

Henry yang melihat donghae dan eunhyuk yang malah saling bertatap-tatapan itu, memasang wajah jengkel dan menyeret donghae pergi setelah sebelumnya menyambar bahu eunhyuk kasar.

Bukannya donghae tidak bisa melawan henry, hanya saja dia memilih diam saat ini karena ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan henry ditempat lain, tidak di depan eunhyuk.

"YA!" marah ryeowook saat melihat tindakan kasar henry pada hyung tersayangnya itu. Melihat kode dari eunhyuk, ryeowook menghentikan gerakannya yang ingin melempar henry dengan sepatunya.

"heh…" seseorang menghela nafas melihat kejadian itu.

"tidak seharusnya kamu melakukan itu henly-ah" gumamnya. 'tidak pada saudara sedarahmu yang tidak bersalah itu' lanjutnya dalam hati dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Kibum yang sadar akan kehadiran orang itu, mulai menatap curiga sosok namja yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Berterima kasihlah pada telinga kibum yang tajam itu sehingga dapat mendengar gumaman zhoumi yang bisa dibilang pelan itu.

'apa hubungan zhoumi, si sekertaris OSIS dengan henry? Dari panggilannya tadi sepertinya dia mengenal baik henry. Dan apa maksud gumamannya tadi?'

Sepertinya kini semakin banyak pertanyaan yang berada dikepala kibum. Setelah beberapa saat berfikir kibum pun tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya dia baru saja mendapatkan petunjuk baru.

~in other place~

Seorang namja manis terlihat sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang berada di koridor menuju ke ruang OSIS. Sungmin berusaha bersikap biasa saat orang-orang melewatinya agar tidak dicap aneh. Dia sudah merasa cukup di cap sebagai uke ter aegyo dengan kehebatan dalam martial arts nya dan tidak mau kata aneh masuk dalam gelarnya itu.

Saat ini dia sedang menguping pembicaraan kyuhyun dan seorang namja yang dikenalinya sebagai siwon. Saat tadi melihat kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan memasuki sekolah setelah sebelumnya memperhatikan dia dan teman-temannya, sungmin berinisiatif untuk mengikutinya.

Dan sepertinya dugaan sungmin selama ini benar, kyuhyun mengetahui sesuatu tentang masa lalu eunhyuk. Bukan bermaksud ikut campur, dia hanya ingin mengikuti kata hatinya yang ingin membantu eunhyuk yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng itu.

Sungmin semakin yakin saat melihat kyuhyun yang dengan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya dengan siwon yang sedang sibuk dengan handphone nya setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan evil smirk nya. Sepertinya siwon baru saja dari ruang guru yang bersampingan dengan ruang OSIS.

"ah.. joesonghabnida. Gwenchanayo?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah (pura-pura) khawatirnya sambil membantu siwon berdiri.

"tsk. Bagus sekali acting anak itu, aku pasti akan tertipu jika berada diposisi siwon" gumam sungmin dengan suara yang kecil.

"ah, gwenchana" jawab sinwon sambil tersenyum kepada kyuhyun.

"apa yang kamu lakukan disini siwon-ssi?"

"aku baru saja mengurus surat-surat kepindahanku yang belum kuserahkan pada sonsaengnim. Kamu mengenalku?"

"naega kyuhyun, kita sama-sama murid baru dan kita sekelas. Ingat?"

"ah aku ingat. Mianhae kyuhyun-ssi, aku memang gampang lupa dengan orang yang hanya sekilas bertemu denganku"

"ne, arra" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti. 'karena kita bahkan beberapa kali bertemu dan aku sudah memahami sedikit sifatmu itu. Sungguh itu hal yang menguntungkanku' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa kyuhyun-ssi"

"ne, sampai jumpa" kata kyuhyun.

"ah,kurasa kamu harus berhati-hati siwon-ssi, jika salah melangkah kamu akan terjatuh dan mendapat luka yang tidak dapat kamu bayangkan nanti" lanjut kyuhyun dengan kalimat yang mengandung makna tersendiri sebelum siwon melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"ne?"

Siwon hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung saat mendengar kalimat yang berisi kekhawatiran namun dengan nada mengancam yang dikeluarkan kyuhyun dan jangan lupakan raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja dingin itu.

"ah… sudah hampir masuk, aku harus membawakan berkas ini untuk si ketua osis pabbo dan pelupa itu. Annyeong siwon-ssi" kyuhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan siwon yang malah bertambah bingung dengan perubahan nada bicara kyuhyun yang terdengar ramah barusan.

"ah… sudahlah" gumam siwon dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi ke kelasnya.

"setelah mendengar pembicaraan mereka, aku sekarang 100 persen yakin jika bocah setan itu mengetahui sesuatu" kata sungmin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan kea rah yang dilewati siwon tadi menuju ke kelasnya.

Sepertinya sungmin tidak menyadari jika seseorang yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya kini sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"kkkkk~ lihatlah, sifat ingin tahunya tidak pernah hilang. aku benar-benar merindukan BunnyMingku itu. Heeehh … Sepertinya dia masih marah padaku. Ini semua gara-gara ahra noona, awas saja dia" gumam kyuhyun dengan sedikit menggurutu dan benar-benar berjalan meninggalkan koridor itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Ini memang ff lama saya yang penah saya publish tapi berhenti update

Karena pengen focus untuk menghadapi ujian waktu itu.

Setelah ujian selesai, saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya sampai tamat.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah bersedia RnR.

Saya sangat menghargai kalian^^

Mohon dukungannya untuk saya yang berniat menjadi seorang author yang baik

Special THANKS TO :

minmi arakida, guest, lyndaariezz, Ri Yong Kim, lyndaariezz, nurul. , Istrinya Sooman, HyukBunnyMing, , casanova indah, anchofishy


	4. Chapter 4

**wanna love you**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**__** romance, frendship**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pair : HaeHyuk and others (akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**__** romance, frendship, drama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kisah cinta Lee hyukjae dan Lee donghae, sepasang kekasih yang terpaksa berpisah dikarenakan 'suatu' alasan. Apakah mereka bisa bersama kembali? Bagaimana jika seseorang dari masa lalu Eunhyuk yang sempat membuatnya hancur kembali, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan dilakukan sahabat-sahabat Eunhyuk untuk membuat eunhyuk dapat kembali ceria saat mengetahui masa lalu eunhyuk?/ HaeHyuk and All super junior pure couple.**

_**.**_

_**Warning : yaoi,**__** Shonen-ai**__**, tdk sesuai EYD,Gaje**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

#part 4#

Author POV

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Biasanya setiap siswa langsung berbondong-bondong menuju kantin atau bercengkrama dengan teman mereka, tapi tidak untuk seorang namja imut yang terlihat tengah termenung di atap sekolah ini.

"hufftthhh…."

Henry menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Biasanya di jam istirahat seperti ini, dia selalu berada di kelas donghae. Namun ada suatu hal yang begitu mengganggu pikirkannya sedari tadi sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menyendiri seperti sekarang.

"berhentilah. Aku tahu kamu sebenarnya tidak suka melakukan ini semua" suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Henry memandang sendu sosok itu, namun saat tersadar, henry mulai memasang wajah bencinya.

Zhoumi segera menahan lengan henry saat melihat henry tengah beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"eomma mu akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini"

Mendengar perkataan zhoumi, henry semakin menatap benci zhoumi dan segera menghepaskan tangan zhoumi.

"apa yang kamu tahu tentangku dan eommaku, eoh?" henry tersenyum sinis saat membalas perkataan zhoumi.

"ini urusanku. kamu bukan siapa-siapa jadi berhenti ikut campur" lanjut henry setengah berteriak.

setelah itu, hanya keheningan yang terjadi. Zhoumi terlihat cukup tercengang saat mendengar perkataan henry tadi.

"berhenti mencoba menyakiti saudaramu sendiri henry-ah, eunhyuk-ssi tidak tahu apa-apa" gumam zhoumi memecah keheningan sambil menggenggam tangan henry.

"diam" balas henry pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman zhoumi.

"jangan membuat hubungan kalian semakin buruk. Kalian saudara sedarah henry-ah, meski ibu kalian berbeda, tapi aku yakin kamu masih menyayangi eunhyuk-ssi. Kamu akan menyesalinya suatu hari nanti"

"berhenti…" gumam henry sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang kini mulai tidak teratur.

"cobalah memikirkan perasaan eunhyuk-ssi saat dia tahu jika kamu yang menghancurkannya adalah saudara sedarahnya henry-ah, Akan ada banyak pihak yang terluka disini jika kamu tetap melanjutkan rencanamu itu"

"cukup.." kali ini raut wajah henry terlihat geram.

"meski eunhyuk-ssi mungkin memang akan tersakiti seperti rencanamu, tapi pihak lain juga akan tersakiti henry-ah, seperti… donghae, kamu dan-"

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, henry kembali menghempaskan tangan zhoumi dan mulai menatap tajam zhoumi membuat perkataan zhoumi terputus.

"MENGAPA AKU HARUS MEMIKIRKAN ORANG YANG BAHKAN TIDAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKANKU. MENGAPA HANYA AKU YANG HARUS MENDERITA SELAMA INI? AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI SAUDARA SEPERTINYA, YANG AKU MILIKI HANYA SEORANG IBU YANG KINI SUDAH…. Meninggal…Hiks…" teriak henry mengeluarkan semua yang ada di fikirannya, namun berakhir dengan lirihan yang terdengar menyedihkan. Sedangkan zhoumi hanya diam membiarkan henry mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku…hiks.. hanya ingin dia merasakan seperti apa rasanya sendirian dan ditinggalkan. hiks" lanjut henry masih dengan lirihannya yang menyedihkan.

Setelah beberapa detik mengatakan hal itu, henry menghapus air matanya kasar dan mulai menunjukkan raut wajah dinginnya pada zhoumi.

"dan akan aku lakukan apapun…. untuk membalas perbuatan keluarganya pada eomma"

Henry beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan zhoumi yang masih menatapnya sampai henry benar-benar hilang dari pintu atap sekolah.

"tapi pihak lain juga akan tersakiti seperti… donghae, kamu dan… aku"

Zhoumi kembali mengulang dan melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong oleh henry tadi dengan senyum miris yang bertengger diwajahnya.

Sementara itu, henry yang kini tengah berjalan dikoridor terhenti karena suatu pemandangan yang membuatnya kembali terbakar(?) amarah.

Henry menggeram kecil saat melihat tatapan sendu donghae yang tengah mengamati eunhyuk yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya dikoridor. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, dia juga dapat melihat eunhyuk yang sesekali melirik pada donghae.

'orang yang memiliki segalanya dan sempurna sepertimu juga harus merasakan penderitaan, lee hyukjae-ssi' batinnya menatap eunhyuk lalu beralih menatap donghae.

'aku memang menyukaimu, tapi sungguh aku menginginkan namja sebaik kamu bahagia dengan orang yang kamu cintai hae hyung. Tapi tidak dengan eunhyuk, namja sempurna yang memiliki segalanya. Seseorang yang sedarah denganku. Seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga yang paling kubenci. Dan seseorang yang lahir dari Rahim orang yang sangat kubenci'

Henry mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan segera memutar arah ke ruang kesehatan untuk menghabiskan jam istirahatnya yang arahnya berlawanan dangan tempat haehyuk berada sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dimulai sedari dua tahun yang lalu, tepat pada hari kelulusannya.

#Flashback On

Henry POV

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku melihat eomma menangis diam-diam di dalam kamarnya. Aku tahu emma sedang menangisi appa, eomma memang sangat mencintai appa yang tidak pernah kuakui itu.

aku sengaja langsung pulang cepat hari ini setelah upacara kelulusan usai agar bisa merayakannya dengan eomma. Toh tinggal lebih lama disekolahpun tidak ada gunanya, aku kan memang tidak punya teman.

Mereka hanya baik pada saat tes-tes dan ujian sekolah tengah berlangsung. Mereka hanya memanfaatkan aku yang selalu peringkat pertama disekolah, yah.. meski sekolahku memang tidak sebagus sekolah hyukjae hyung, tapi selalu yang menjadi peringkat pertama seangkatan di sekolah itu sudah hebat bukan?..

Hyukjae hyung yang kusebut tadi adalah saudara sedarahku. Kami satu ayah. Dia lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku. Aku tidak mengetahui kejadian pastinya, tapi kata eomma, kami tidak bisa tinggal bersama appa karena suatu alas an.

Aku memang membenci appa karena telah membiarkan kami hidup dalam kesederhanaan dan caci maki sedari aku kecil karena lahir tanpa ayah, apalagi saat mengetahui appa ternyata telah memiliki keluarga lain dan selalu hidup dalam kekayaan. Sementara eomma bahkan harus bekerja keras sebagai pegawai kecil di sebuah perusahaan untuk kebutuhan kami.

"appamu tidak bersalah. Eomma yang tidak pernah memberitahunya tentang keadaan kita. Jangan membencinya dan keluarganya, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Hilangkan semua perasaan benci itu chagi, itu bukan hal yang baik"

Itu yang dikatakan eomma sewaktu aku mengatakan kebencianku saat mengetahui siapa appaku. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi salah satu dari kami yang membahas tentang appa. Eomma juga tidak pernah menjawab saat kutanya tentang di mana keberadaan keluarga eomma yang lain, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak pernah mengungkit hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan itu semua.

Meskipun begitu, tanpa sepengetahuan eomma, aku selalu mencari-cari berita tentang appa dan keluarganya, apalagi setelah mengetahui anak mereka telah kembali dari jepang, aku semakin gencar mencari informasi tentang hyukjae hyung. Dan kuakui, saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku langsung mengaguminya.

"henly, kamu sudah pulang chagi?" suara lembut seorang yeoja membuyarkan lamunanku.

"eh, n..ne eomma. Aku mau mengajak eomma makan. Lihat, aku membeli beberapa makanan dengan uang tabunganku untuk merayakan kelulusanku" kataku sambil mengangkat kantung plastic yang berada di tangan kananku.

"ah, geurae. Mianhae henly-ah, eomma tidak bisa datang ke acara kelulusanmu" eomma mulai menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"gwenchana eomma, kajja kita makan" aku pun menuntun eomma menuju ke meja makan di rumah sederhana kami.

Setelah cukup lama mempertimbangkan hal ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang selalu aku pikirkan ini pada eomma ditengah acara makan kami.

"eomma, aku mau masuk ke senior high school yang sama dengan hyukjae hyung" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, aku dapat melihat eomma yang sepertinya tengah berfikir.

"kamu yakin chagi? Sekolah yang akan dimasuki nya pasti sekolah yang mahal"

"ne, arra eomma. Aku hanya ingin dekat dengannya, aku akan mencoba jalur beasiswa di sekolah itu" kataku dengan semangat. Eomma hanya tersenyum meresponnya.

"lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan henly-ah, eomma akan mendukungmu" setelah berkata seperti itu, eomma melanjutkan acara makannya, begitu juga denganku.

~ tiga minggu kemudian ~

Malam ini adalah hasil pengumuman seleksi untuk siswa yang akan di terima di SM senior high school dengan jalur beasiswa. Dengan hati yang deg deg an, aku mulai membuka email yang baru saja kuterima dari sekolah itu.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat setelah membacanya, masih berusaha mencerna tulisan-tulisan itu. Sesaat kemudian, aku mulai berlari ke arah kamar eomma dan langsung memeluknya.

"wae chagi?" Tanya eomma heran saat aku memeluk tubuhnya tiba-tiba.

"eomma~" gumamku.

"hmm?"

"aku lulus"

"ne?"

"aku mendapat beasiswa di SM senior high school" kataku dan mulai menatap eommaku.

"terus? Kenapa terlihat bersedih? Kamu seharusnya bahagia chagi" balas eomma sambil mulai membelai kepalaku"

"bagaimana aku bisa bahagia eomma, sementara aku….

SANGAT BAHAGIA" teriakku pada eomma, dan mulai berlari sambil tertawa meninggalkannya yang dapat kulihat tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Ah~~~ aku sedang bahagia saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tepat tiga bulan aku bersekolah di SM senior high school, tempat hyukjae hyung juga bersekolah. Selama ini, aku selalu berusaha mendekatinya namus selalu gagal saat berada didekatnya. Entahlah, aku hanya begitu gugup saat berada di dekatnya.

"Henly-ah, kamu masih belum berani mendekati eunhyuk-ssi?" Tanya zhoumi, namja yang diam-diam aku cintai.

Saat ini kami tengah makan siang di kantin. Zhoumi adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman baik denganku. Aku bahkan menceritakan semuanya padanya. Dia bahkan begitu dekat dengan eommaku, hanya dia orang yang begitu aku percayai meski belum terlalu lama kenal.

"belum, aku masih belum berani mimi-ah" jawabku sambil menunjukkan wajah kecewaku.

"gwencaha, masih banyak waktu kok. Oh ya, kudengar eunhyuk-ssi dan donghae-ssi berpacaran. Kamu sudah tahu?"

"jinjja? Wuaahh… mereka akan jadi pasangan yang serasi. Donghae hyung juga baik padaku, aku merestuinya" seruku bersemangat. Kulihat, zhoumi hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkahku.

Donghae hyung memang baik, dia sekelas denganku dan selalu memperlakukanku sebagai dongsaengnya. Dia juga tidak perduli dengan aku yang selalu diejek anak haram, apalagi aku berasal dari keluarga sederhana tidak seperti kebanyakan warga sekolah lainnya.

Aku memang tahu kalau mereka berdua dekat, dan aku sangat senang mengetahui berita ini. Yah, meski aku agak iri juga sih dengan donghae hyung yang bisa selalu berada di dekat hyukjae hyung. Aku juga cukup sedih karena masih belum bisa mendekatinya.

Hari ke hari terus berlalu, tidak terasa besok hasil ujian kenaikan kelas kami akan diumumkan bersamaan dengan hasil rolling kelas. Aku masih belum bisa mendekati hyukjae hyung dikarenakan berbagai macam faktor. Di kelas XI nanti, aku harap aku bisa sekelas dengan hyukjae hyung agar kesempatan kami untuk dekat semakin besar.

Aku berjalan dengan riang menuju kelasku, aku ingin menemui zhoumi. Aku memang sekelas dengannya dan kuharap di tingkat selanjutnya kami juga sekelas. Saat ini aku saaangaaat bersemangat karena aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada zhoumi.

Sebelum masuk ke kelas, aku mendengar beberapa namja sedang tertawa dengan keras. Kenapa masih banyak orang? Seharusnya semua siswa telah pulang ke rumah kecuali aku dan zhoumi.

Aku memang baru saja selesai berlatih biola dengan guru pembimbingku karena sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti lomba. Sementara zhoumi, dia bersikeras untuk menungguku karena ingin ikut ke rumahku. Kesempatan yang baik untuk menyatakan perasaanku, he he he..

"huahahaha… tidak kusangka kamu bisa bertahan lama dengan anak miskin itu"

DEGGG…

'Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa perasaanku mendadak tidak enak begini?' batinku. Akupun memutuskan untuk mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Dapat kulihat zhoumi kini tengah duduk di kursinya di temani oleh tiga orang namja yang kukenal sebagai teman zhoumi sedari junior high school. Zhoumi memang pernah menceritakan mereka padaku.

"ah… ini sudah setahun yah? Aiisshh… aku bangkrut karena taruhan ini" kata yunho sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada zhoumi.

"yah… uang untuk membeli snack-snack ku harus berkurang" kini namja bernama changmin yang mulai menggerutu dan juga mulai mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"hei hei hei… tapi zhoumi hebat juga yah, bisa betah berlama-lama dengan anak miskin seperti henry, bahkan mempertaruhkan harga dirinya. Dia memang berhak mendapatkan uang kalian, tidak dengan uangku. Huahahaha" setelah berkata seperti itu, minho langsung mendapat deathglare dari kedua temannya dan langsung membuatnya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada zhoumi seperti kedua temannya.

DEEGGG

'_Apa maksudnya ini? Mimi-ah, aku salah dengar kan?' _kataku dalam hati lalu mulai memegang dadaku yang entah kenapa terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan pisau.

aku kini memfokuskan pandangan pada wajah datar zhoumi. Aku sangat berharap dia akan mengeluarkan raut wajah terganggunya akibat ulah ketiga temannya itu. Aku masih berusaha untuk mempercayainya, tapi semua itu musnah saat aku melihat dia yang kini mulai tertawa.

"hahaha… kalian ini, terima kasih uangnya. Kalian tahukan, kartu kreditku telah di blokir oleh appa, apalagi uang jajan yang diberikannya sangat sedikit untuk setengah tahun ini sebagai hukumannya padaku"

Aku menggeleng tak percaya saat mendengar perkataan zhoumi. tanpa terasa, kini airmata yang sedari tadi kutahan mulai berjatuhan.

AUTHOR POV

Henry memutuskan untuk tetap mendengar percakapan namja-namja itu. Dia ingin lebih mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Dan tanpa mengetahui adanya seorang namja imut yang kini tengah menahan rasa sakit hati, yunho cs. tetap melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"ya! Itu karena kamu yang terlalu boros membelanjakan yeoja-yeoja murahan dari klub itu" terka yunho membocorkan perilaku zhoumi sedari junior high school.

"nde. Lebih baik uang itu untuk membelikanku makanan" lanjut changmin sedikit tidak nyambung.

"hiii… kalau aku tidak akan sudi membelikan makanan untuk orang rakus sepertimu" ejek minho pada changmin sementara zhoumi hanya diam melihat perdebatan tidak penting mereka.

"seharusnya kita menjadikan lee hyukjae untuk taruhan ini, aku yakin zhoumi takkan berhasil" yunho mulai menimbang-nimbang perkataan changmin.

"isshhh… shiruh! Bisa mati kita di tangan heechul hyung dan sungmin hyung jika itu terjadi. Lagipula sejak dulu donghae selalu menjaga hyukjae, dia bahkan selalu bertingkah mengerikan saat ada seme yang berusaha mendekati hyukjae" minho bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"aku setuju. Lagi pula zhoumi kan sedari dulu sangat menyukai hyukjae, aku bahkan masih ingat wajah jeleknya sewaktu junior high school saat di tolak hyukjae. Hahaha, mana mau dia menjadikan hyukjae taruhan" kali ini yunho berkomentar sambil sesekali tertawa.

"hmm… yah, lee hyukjae memang namja manis yang sempurna. Henry memang imut dan pintar, tapi sayang sekali latar belakangnya begitu jelek" changmin mulai ikut-ikutan berkomentar. Dan jika kalian perhatikan baik-baik, raut wajah zhoumi mulai terlihat aneh, sayang sekali henry kini tidak melihat ekspresi zhoumi karena lebih memilih untuk menajamkan telinga dan menutup matanya.

"gara-gara ditolak lee hyukjae, zhoumi bahkan langsung bermain yeoja. Kekekeke,, kim henry memang tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan namja manis sesempurna hyukjae" tawa mengejek kini mulai terdengar dari minho sedangkan zhoumi kini mulai terlihat tengah menggeram marah.

"wae zhoumi-ya?" yunho yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah zhoumi mulai bertanya.

"satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui sekarang adalah aku-"

BRAAAAKKKKKKK….

Ucapan zhoumi terhenti saat seorang namja imut masuk kedalam kelas itu dengan membanting pintu kelas lumayan keras.

Mereka semua terdiam saat melihat sosok henry yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas dengan tatapan tajam dan benci yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat. Sepertinya henry

Yunho, minho dan changmin kini mulai menampakkan wajah pucat dan gugupnya saat melihat henry. Sementara zhoumi kini terlihat tengah memandang shock kea rah henry.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, henry bergegas mengambil tasnya dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu masih dengan tatapan tajamnya. Saat akan melalui pintu, zhoumi segera menghadangnya.

"henly-ah, dengarkan aku… aku—"

Henry yang tengah emosi, langsung mendorong tubuh zhoumi dengan kuat dan benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

"aku mencintaimu" gumam zhoumi lirih.

Yunho, changmin dan minho yang melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat menghela nafas. Kini mereka mengerti apa yang hendak zhoumi katakan tadi. Mereka mulai menghampiri zhoumi yang masih tertunduk.

"mianhae zhoumi-ah, ini kesalahan kami" seru yunho sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu zhoumi. Zhoumi hanya dapat memeluk yunho menyalurkan rasa penyesalannya. Minho dan changmin hanya bisa saling berpandangan lalu ikut memeluk zhoumi. (seperti teletabis aja #plaakkk)

Sementara itu…..

HENRY POV

"Hiks hiks…." Saat telah sampai di taman belakang sekolah, aku sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisanku.

Kenapa zhoumi tega sekali melakukan semua ini padaku? Apa salahku padanya? Dia benar-benar telah menghancurkanku. Hiks… sekarang apa yang dapat kulakukan dengan perasaan ini? Mengapa dada ini terasa begitu sesak? Aku tidak tahu jika patah hati rasanya semenyakitkan ini.

Aku tidak akan pernah mau jatuh cinta jika tahu rasanya patah hati seperti ini. Mengapa satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai tega menjadikanku bahan taruhan? Aku bahkan telah menceritakan segalanya padanya.

Nappeun namja…..

Mengapa mereka membandingkanku dengan hyukjae hyung? Aku memang tidak sesempurna hyukjae hyung, tapi mereka tidak perlu kan sampai seperti itu…

Lihatlah, akibat ulah mereka aku jadi sedikit menyalahkan hyukjae hyung. Dan aku jadi merasa sedikit membenci kesempurnaannya apalagi saat tahu perihal zhoumi yang menyukainya… aku tahu aku tidak boleh seperti ini…

Tapi…..

Ddrrrttt… drrrttttt… ddrrrtttt….

Kurasakan handphone dalam saku celana ku bergetar.

"yeoboseo…"

"…"

"ne? ah, baiklah aku segera ke sana"

Aku langsung bergegas pergi setelah menerima telfon tadi. Setelah sekitar 15 menit perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, aku segera berlari menuju ke sebuah ruangan setelah sebelumnya bertanya pada sang resepsionis.

DEEEGGGGGG…

Aku tercengang saat memasuki ruangan tersebut. Diruangan itu, dapat kulihat tubuh eomma yang tengah terbaring kaku di atas tempat tidur.

Nafasku tercekat, aku seperti merasa duniaku runtuh. Aku berusaha menganggap semua ini adalah mimpi terburukku. Dengan perlahan, aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku mendekat ke sosok yang terbujur kaku itu.

"eo…eomma… a..ayo kita pulang" ucapku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya berusaha membangunkannya.

"eomma… aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaan eomma hari ini" lanjutku sambil mencoba mengatur nada bicaraku.

"eomma, aku lelah.. jangan tidur terus… eomma sudah janji akan membelikanku makanan lezat hari ini,, jangan mengerjaiku lagi" aku masih mencoba berbicara padanya, aku sangat berharap jika eomma hanya bermain-main saja seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat aku kecil.

"eommaa… eomma.." panggilku

"eomma… aku akan marah jika kamu.. hiks tidak segera bangun"

"aku sedang menangis eomma, mengapa eomma tidak bangun juga? Eomma tidak suka melihatku menangiskan?"

"hiks… aku.. hiks… cepatlah eomma, jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks sendirian hiks.. aku tidak punya… hiks siapa-siapa lagi.. hiks.. setidaknya, bawa aku bersamamu… hiks eomma"

Saat ini aku benar-benar merasa sangat sesak, aku tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini.

"kumohon… hiks bawa aku … EOOMMAAA" teriakku dan mulai menangis dengan kencang. Tidak kuperdulikan beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan itu, aku benar-benar merasa sangat terpuruk saat ini.

"eommaa….hiks… eomma…. Hiks hiks… hiks.. eomma…"

Aku benar-benar menangis kali ini. Dadaku rasanya sangat sesak. Di khianati orang yang kamu cintai dan di tinggalkan oleh eomma yang telah melahirkanmu disaat yang bersamaan rasanya sangaaat menyakitkan. Aku memukul-mukul dadaku berusaha agar rasa sakit ini sedikit berkurang.

Bukannya berkurang, aku malah merasakan sakit yang sangat saat mengingat ucapan eomma tadi pagi sebelum aku berangkat ke sekolah.

"jangan pernah menyerah chagi, raihlah kesuksesanmu. Dan berbahagialah maka eomma juga akan bahagia. Kamu tahu, eomma sangat menyayangimu. Jaga dan rawatlah dirimu saat eomma ada atau tidak ada di rumah. Eomma akan selalu bersamamu.. di hatimu"

Saat itu eomma yang jarang sekali berbicara saat sarapan, mengatakan semua itu. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saat menjawabnya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Saat ini aku hanya bisa menangis. Seorang yeoja yang terlihat seumuran dengan eommaku datang memelukku, aku yang sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini hanya diam menerima perlakuannya.

"mianhae nak.. hiks… ini kesalahan kami" kata yeoja itu sambil terisak.

Kali ini…. Hatiku benar-benar terasa hampa dan kosong. Di tengah tangisanku yang tersedu-sedu, aku terus saja merutuki setiap orang yang selalu membuat hidupku dan eomma selalu menderita.

Aku…. Sendirian.

Benar-benar…. Sendirian.

#flashback off

Setelah kejadian itu, aku hanya mengurung diri di rumah. dua minggu penuh aku tidak masuk ke sekolah dan tidak memberi kabar. Aku tahu apa akibatnya untuk seorang siswa beasiswa sepertiku, beasiswa itu akan hangus karena aku yang melanggar peraturan penting sekolah yang sangat disiplin itu.

Setiap hari, yeoja paruh baya yang memelukku sewaktu di rumah sakit selalu datang menjengukku bersama suaminya. Mereka merasa bersalah karena mereka yang menabrak eomma. Mereka yang selalu membujukku untuk makan dan selalu memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik.

seminggu setelah kematian eomma, aku tinggal di rumah halmoni dan haraboji yang telah menelantarkan eomma. Aku sempat menolak untuk tinggal bersama mereka karena merasa marah dengan mereka yang seenaknya menelantarkan eomma.

"kami tidak bermaksud menelantarkan eommamu, dia sendiri yang memilih pergi dan tidak kembali ke rumah kami" kata haraboji saat aku mengatakan alasanku menolak permintaannya.

"saat kamu lahir, kami sudah meminta eommamu kembali ke rumah. tapi dia menolak karena ingin mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya. Kami tidak bisa menghentikannya, dia memang orang yang keras kepala. Kami bahkan diminta untuk tidak menemuimu dan hanya bisa melihat pertumbuhanmu dari jauh. Kami juga tersiksa henry-ah, kami juga menyesal" kata halmoni sambil menahan tangisnya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak kematian eomma, aku menangis. Aku menerima ajakan halmoni dan haraboji dengan mengajukan satu syarat.

"ceritakan aku kejadian yang terjadi pada eomma dulu" itu adalah syarat yang ku ajukan dan langsung di balas anggukan mantap oleh haraboji.

Setelahnya, aku mulai di ceritakan kejadiaan saat eomma mengenal appa yang ternyata telah di jodohkan.

"mereka saling mencintai henry-ah, mereka bahkan sudah berpacaran lumayan lama tapi waktu itu appamu di jodohkan dengan seorang yeoja yang berasal dari keluarga yang lebih kaya dari pada kita waktu itu dan lebih sederajat dengan keluarga appa mu"

"kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena waktu itu kami belum sesukses sekarang. apalagi saat appamu telah menikah dengan yeoja itu, eomma mu masih berhubungan dengan appamu. Kami sudah melarangnya, tapi eommamu tetap pada pendiriannya"

"kami bahkan masih ingat, saat mengetahui istri dari appamu tengah hamil, eommamu terlihat sangat depresi. Dia mulai mengikuti saran kami untuk menjauhi appamu. Sayang sekali waktu itu eommamu sangat tertekan dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke klub, siapa yang menyangka saat keluar dari klub dalam keadaan mabuk, dia bertemu dengan appamu dan melakukan suatu hal yang salah"

"saat mengetahui dia hamil, kami memaksanya memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan….. menyuruhnya….. menggugurkan kandungannya. Maafkan kami henry-ah, waktu itu kami tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam benak kami"

"eomma mu bersikeras untuk mempertahankanmu dan begitu ingin memberitahu perihal keberadaanmu pada appamu. Kami yang sudah menyerah membujuknya karena terlalu menyayanginya, hanya bisa pasrah. Sayang sekali saat ke rumah appamu dia malah bertemu istri dari appamu"

"yeoja itu ternyata telah mengetahui hubungan eomma dan appamu, dan langsung menyuruh beberapa bodyguard nya memukul eommamu yang tengah hamil muda, bahkan saat itu appamu dan keluarganya juga berada disitu tapi tidak ada menolongnya. Kami sangat shock, bahkan berencana melaporkan kejadian ini ke polisi"

"tapi seperti yang kamu tahu, yang berkuasalah yang selalu menang. Beberapa perusahaan kami hampir dibuat mereka bangkrut. Eommamu bahkan hampir keguguran. Eommamu bahkan selalu diteror saat dirawat di rumah sakit"

"dan setelah dia sembuh total, dia memutuskan untuk pergi karena tidak ingin kami ikut merasakan akibat dari perbuatannya. Kami sekali lagi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu"

"dan… sekarang seperti yang kamu lihat, inilah yang terjadi. Sekarang hanya kamu yang kami punya henry-ah, jadi haraboji mohon tinggallah bersama kami. Semua harta yang telah kami perjuangkan selama ini, hanya untukmu henry-ah" jelas haraboji dan halmoni bergantian. Seperti drama bukan?

Saat itu aku yakin, segala hal yang membuat kami menderita adalah keluarga Lee hyukjae. Aku mulai membenci semua yang berhubungan dengan keluarga mereka. dan kalian tahu? Aku mulai melancarkan aksi balas dendamku melalui anak mereka.

Apa lagi saat mengetahui donghae hyung adalah anak dari sepasang suami istri yang telah menabrak eommaku sampai meninggal. Mereka yang terlalu merasa bersalah, selalu memperlakukanku layaknya anak dan selalu mengabulkan permintaanku, termaksud….

Saat aku meminta untuk dijodohkan dengan donghae hyung. Jahat? Aku tidak perduli, kulakukan segala cara untuk membuat lee hyukjae hancur sepertiku. Dengan merebut namja yang paling dia cintai.

Setelah dua minggu, aku mulai menata diri dan mempersiapkan berbagai rencana untuk melancarkan aksiku. Aku kembali bersekolah di SMshs tanpa menggunakan beasiswa lagi dan membuat semua siswa yang dulu memandang rendah diriku hanya bisa terdiam saat mengetahui aku cucu dari seseorang yang cukup berpengaruh di Korea Selatan.

Dan perlu kalian tahu…

Aku… kim henry yang telah merusak hubungan donghae hyung dan eunhyuk. Aku… kim henry, yang telah menjebak mereka dalam kesalahpahamaan. Aku… yang telah mengancam donghae hyung sehingga tidak dapat meluruskan kesalahpahaman mereka.

Aku… seseorang yang sangat membenci Lee Hyukjae sekeluarga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"minni hyung, kamu kok tidak mau memelukku lagi sih? Biasanya kan kalau aku di korea selalu mendapat pelukan pluuss bonus kiss dari mu" Tanya kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah (sok) polosnya pada sungmin yang kini baru saja tersedak makanannya.

"ya! Evil… kamu tidak lihat sungmin sedang makan, seenak jidat saja kamu berkata aneh begitu" bentak heechul memarahi sepupu evil nya itu.

Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping sungmin segera memberikannya air minum. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli.

Saat ini mereka semua tengah makan bersama di kantin setelah bertemu saat di koridor. Dan untuk kali ini, mereka berhasil membujuk (read:memaksa) eunhyuk agar mau duduk bersama dengan hangeng cs dan tentu saja donghae ada di sana.

"euumm? Sungmin hyung kenal dengan sepupu heechul hyung?" Tanya ryeowook yang heran mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari kyuhyun.

"dia namjachinguku"

Setelah tadi tersedak makanan, kali ini sungmin tersedak minumnya setelah mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun tadi. Heh, poor sungmin.

PLAAAKKK.. PLAAKKK.. PLAAKKK..

Kali ini kyuhyun mendapat tiga bonus berupa jitakan dari donghae, yesung dan hangeng dan membuat heechul tersenyum senang. Wah, sepertinya heechul sangat senang saat melihat kyuhyun menderita. Sementara kyuhyun hanya melemparkan tatapan protesnya pada ketiga hyungnya itu.

"kamu membuatnya tersedak dua kali pabbo"

"sejak kapan sungmin hyung berpacaran denganmu"

"sungmin mana mau dengan mu"

Itu lah yang diucapkan hangeng, donghae dang yesung secara berurutan membalas tatapan protes kyuhyun.

"meski belum pacaran, dia sudah milikku sejak lahir hyung, begitupula aku yang hanya miliknya" gumam kyuhyun dengan bibir yang maju lima senti (pllakkk) sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang telah menjadi korban jitakkan.

Sungmin hanya terlihat menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah membuat kibum dan ryeowook hanya memberikan tatapan herannya.

"jadi orang yang kamu maksud sewaktu di jepang sebagai pujaan hati sehidup sematimu itu sungmin hyung?" Tanya eunhyuk

"NEE" jawab kyuhyun dengan semangat yang kelewat berlebihan membuat semua teman-teman satu mejanya menertawakannya.

"hahaha… jangan dengarkan dia hyukkie, dia hanya terlalu terobsesi dengan sungmin sejak masih anak-anak" kata heechul sambil menahan tawanya.

"ya! Ini bukan obsesi hyung, ini cinta" teriak kyuhyun tidak terima saat mendengar ucapan heechul dan kembali membuat teman-temannya menertawainya.

"berhenti membuat kita terlihat seperti bahan lelucon bocah" gumam sungmin lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya masih dengan wajah memerahnya.

"obsesi dan cinta. Judul yang menarik untuk kisah kalian" ejek kibum saat melihat wajah merah sungmin.

"YA!" teriak sungmin menanggapi ejekan kibum.

"tapi waktu itu kupikir, kyuhyun menyukai hyukkie loh,, soalnya diakan manggil hyukkie dengan kata chagi" ucapan polos dari ryeowook membuat aura sungmin mendadak menjadi kelam, jangan lupakan donghae yang juga menatap tajam kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terancam dengan aura sungmin dan tatapan donghae mulai membuka suara..

"y..ya!.. kim ryeowook… i.. itu tidak benar, aku-"

"perkataan ryeowook 100 persen benar" potong kibum.

"iisshhh… aku hanya main-main memanggilnya chagi, bahkan aku hanya beberapa kali memanggilnya begitu" kata kyuhyun sambil memberi isyarat kepada eunhyuk agar membantunya.

"ne, benar kata kyuhyun-"

"hyung, kubilang juga apa… jangan marah ne" kyuhyun yang mengira ucapan eunhyuk telah selesai mencoba membujuk sungmin.

"untuk apa aku marah" jawab sungmin ketus.

"dia hanya memanggilku chagi beberapa kali, tapi itu di korea, saat di Jepang sih berkali-kali. Itu kelanjutan ucapanku tadi jika kalian ingin tahu" eunhyuk tanpa memperdulikan percakapan kyumin, terus melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong oleh kyuhyun tadi.

"ah ya, bahkan sewaktu di bandara saat baru tiba di korea dia mengatakan kalau dia sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan hyukkie Nya" lanjut hangeng tanpa memperdulikan deathglare kyuhyun dengan menekan kata 'NYA'.

Sedangkan kyuhyun, saat ini wajahnya sudah tampak pucat pasi. Dia hanya dapat merutuki eunhyuk yang dengan entengnya mengatakan itu semua dengan wajah datarnya dan hangeng dengan wajah tenangnya tanpa memikirkan nasib kyuhyun setelahnya.

"cihh.. dasar playboy! Jangan berbicara denganku dan jaga jarak denganku sejauh 1 meter"

Setelah mendengar kata-kata sungmin, dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakkan, kyuhyun beranjak pindah meja sehingga jaraknya memenuhi standar yang di katakan sungmin. Dia tidak mau sungmin semakin marah padanya, sedangkan teman-temannya kini tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penderitaannya.

'_cihh….. dasar! Lihat saja, akan ku kerjai habis-habisan mereka nanti'_ batin kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan evil smirknya membuat teman-temannya yang memang tengah menatapnya langsung terdiam.

'_O'OW…. Akan ada setan mengamuk'_ batin mereka semua kompak.

"jangan mengancam mereka dengan senyum jelek mu itu cho" seketika senyum kyuhyun langsung luntur mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan sungmin.

'_wuah… sungmin-ah/hyung memang pawang yang baik untuk setan itu'_ batin mereka semua sekali lagi dengan kompak.

"hahaha… rasakan itu evil. Siapa suruh dulu di china sempat kencan dengan seorang yeoja, tuh sungminnie jadi marah besar kan" heechul menertawakan kyuhyun yang kini tengah makan dengan wajah muramnya.

'iisshh.. ini semua gara-gara ahra noona yang mengirimkan fotoku dan Victoria noona pada sungmin hyung, padahalkan waktu itu aku terpaksa menerima ajakan kencannya pluss berfoto karena ancaman Victoria noona yang mengerikan' batin kyuhyun kesal.

"tapi, aku masih heran… kyuhyun mengenal sungmin hyung ya?" Tanya ryeowook kembali mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya.

"ah, nde wookie-ah, heechul hyung dan sungmin-ah sudah berteman dari kecil. Maka dari itu, kyuhyun bisa mengenal sungmin" jelas yesung pada ryeowook.

"kyuhyun selalu bertingkah cool dan datar, tapi tidak di depan sungmin" kali ini hangeng ikut andil dalam menceritakan tingkah kyuhyun.

"yapss,, dia selalu bertingkah konyol untuk mendapatkan perhatian sungmin hyung" kali ini donghae yang ikut-ikutan.

"ya, dan sungmin sedang marah pada evil itu karena selalu mendapat kabar tentang perselingkuhan nya di luar negeri sehingga tidak mengajaknya bicara" yang ini adalah komentar dari heechul.

"aku tidak berselingkuh hyung. Aku hanya menemani mereka jalan-jalan dan itu karena paksaan" protes kyuhyun yang duduk di meja belakang mereka.

"tapi kamu terlihat menikmatinya cho" balas sungmin.

"aku tidak menikmatinya hyung, aku hanya menemani mereka. biasanya kamu juga tidak mempermasalahkannya" –kyuhyun

"kali ini berbeda cho, di foto yang satu ini kamu BERCIUMAN dengan yeoja china itu" kata sungmin sambil menekan kata 'berciuman'.

"wah… itu kasus perselingkuhan yang serius" komentar yesung tanpa sadar dan langsung dihadiahi evil glare dan bunny(?) glare dari kyuhyun dan sungmin, sontak saja yesung langsung diam.

"kami tidak berciuman MinnieBunny, Victoria noona yang langsung menarik kepalaku dan mengecup bibirku saat berfoto" kyuhyun langsung melanjutkan pembelaannya setelah yesung diam.

"jangan beralasan playboyKyu, aku tetap marah padamu"

"jangan panggil aku playboy hyung~" rajuk kyuhyun.

"wah wah wah…. Asiknya nonton pertengkaran sepasang kekasih" ejek ryeowook.

"cih… serasa dunia sendiri yah" kali ini donghae yang mengejek kyumin.

"dasar! Berpacaran saja belum, tapi selalu bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih" heechul yang memang hobi mengejek, tidak ketinggalan untuk memberikan ejekan pedasnya.

"Ya! Diam kalian!"

"wah… kalian serasi sekali" ejek ryeowook dan kibum bersamaan saat sungmin dan kyuhyun yang berjarak satu meter dari mereka berseru dengan kompak. Selanjutnya, hanya suara tawa yang terdengar dari mereka semua.

"ekhem, boleh aku bergabung?" Tanya seorang namja membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan pada namja itu.

"ah, silahkan siwon-ssi" hangeng yang tidak mengerti keadaan, langsung mempersilahkan siwon duduk disampingnya.

Hangeng yang perasaannya mendadak tidak enak langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati heechul, sungmin, donghae dan kibum menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi setelah sebelumnya memberi tatapan 'sekali ini saja~' pada sungmin.

Ryeowook dan yesung hanya diam saat merasakan situasi yang terasa aneh itu, sementara eunhyuk hanya melanjutkan makannya dengan raut wajah dinginnya.

'padahal baru bertemu, tapi aku sudah sangat tidak suka melihat caranya menatap hyukkie' batin heechul sambil menatap tajam siwon dan hangeng yang memang duduk dihadapannya.

'hanya donghae yang kurestui untuk bersama eunhyuk' batin sungmin.

'hyukkie hanya mencintaiku, hanya untukku, dan selamanya milikku' batin donghae possessive.

'seme yang sempurna, sayang sepertinya sifatnya agak buruk' batin kibum.

'wah… seperti sedang menonton teater drama live' yang satu ini adalah batin kyuhyun yang tentu saja begitu aneh.

Sementara hangeng hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan tanda tanyanya saat ditatap dengan begitu mengerikan oleh heechul dan kawan-kawan.

'apa salahku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tbc**__** or Delete?**_

Mianhae lama, aku lagi dalam masa sibuk setelah pengumuman UN.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang masih mau membaca ff saya dan memberikan review ^^

Untuk chapter ini saya hanya menceritakan tentang masa lalu henry agar rasa penasaran readers terhadap henry dapat berkurang. Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian ^^

Kuharap, kalian tetap bersedia memberikan review pada ff ini..

sampai bertemu di chapter depan dan tetap berikan review, ne?

Special THANKS TO :

minmi arakida, guest, lyndaariezz, Ri Yong Kim, lyndaariezz, nurul. , Istrinya Sooman, HyukBunnyMing, , casanova indah, anchofishy, Lee Hyuk Nara, chen clouds, Ri Yong Kim, somebody else, iss sie jewels, yensianx, lyndaariezz, XxStarLitxX, pumpkinsparkyumin, niknukss.


	5. Chapter 5

**wanna love you**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**__** romance, frendship**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pair : HaeHyuk and others (akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**__** romance, frendship, drama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kisah cinta Lee hyukjae dan Lee donghae, sepasang kekasih yang terpaksa berpisah dikarenakan 'suatu' alasan. Apakah mereka bisa bersama kembali? Bagaimana jika seseorang dari masa lalu Eunhyuk yang sempat membuatnya hancur kembali, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan dilakukan sahabat-sahabat Eunhyuk untuk membuat eunhyuk dapat kembali ceria saat mengetahui masa lalu eunhyuk?/ HaeHyuk and All super junior pure couple.**

_**.**_

_**Warning : yaoi,**__** Shonen-ai**__**, tdk sesuai EYD,Gaje**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

#part 5#

Author POV

"eemmm… apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya siwon saat merasa beberapa dari penghuni meja itu menatapnya.

"secara personal menurutku tidak, tapi secara umum sepertinya iya" jawab kyuhyun membuat siwon menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"maksud bocah itu kamu tidak mengganggu kok" lanjut yesung membenarkan kalimat ambigu kyuhyun dan di balas anggukan kepala oleh siwon.

"ah ya, besok malam aku akan mengadakan party di rumahku, setiap siswa aku undang dan aku harap kalian bersedia untuk datang. Terutama kamu… hyuk-ah" siwon tersenyum penuh arti menatap eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang mendengar namanya disebut mendongak menatap siwon.

"tidak, terima kasih" eunhyuk membuang pandangannya saat melihat senyum siwon yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu. Donghae yang mendengar penolakan eunhyuk refleks langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menatap benci kea rah siwon.

'_rasakan itu, kuda' _batin donghae.

Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi donghae hanya tersenyum samar.

"kami akan datang. Tenang saja" ucapnya dengan santai membuat donghae dan semua hyung-hyung nya menatap heran/tajam kepadanya.

"wae hyung? Aku rasa party nya akan menyenangkan" lanjut kyuhyun masih dengan santainya dan memberikan tatapan sok polosnya untuk membalas tatapan mata dari teman-temannya itu, lalu sedikit menyeringai kea rah donghae.

Donghae yang menyadari seringai kyuhyun hanya dapat berdecih dan mengeluarkan tatapan super duper mematikannya dan tentu saja itu di abaikan kyuhyun. Menurut kyuhyun, tatapannya masih lebih mematikan dari pada tatapan donghae, jadi untuk apa dia takut? Hahaha.. dasar

EvilKyu.

'cihh… dasar bocah sialan ini. Mengerjaiku eoh? Dongsaeng macam apa kau' gerutu donghae dalam hati.

"ne, kalian tidak akan menyesal jika datang" sementara itu siwon yang merasa mendapat pendukung, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada mereka berharap ajakan nya akan diterima.

"sebenarnya party itu adalah perayaan ulang tahunku. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan banyak wine dengan berbagai merk. Kudengar penggemar wine di sekolah ini banyak" lanjut siwon masih dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

Sungmin yang mendengar kata 'wine' langsung menatap siwon penuh minat. Yah, sungmin memang salah satu orang yang sangat menggemari wine.

Sebenarnya gampang saja jika dia ingin membeli wine-wine itu, tapi aturan yang dibuat appa nya tentang batasan wine membuatnya jarang menikmati salah satu minuman favoritnya itu kecuali sedang ada perayaan besar, itu pun hanya sedikit karena sungmin selalu di awasi. Ck, dasar tuan muda.

"apa akan ada wine jenis Chateau Latour Pauillac, Chateau Valandraud Saint Emillion dan Chateau Petrus?" dengan semangat sungmin menyebutkan ketiga jenis wine yang paling disukainya.

"ne, tentu saja ada. Bahkan ada jenis Chateau Le Pin Pomerol dan lainnya" jawab siwon dengan bangga. Sepertinya pendukungnya bertambah satu orang.

"huwaaa~~~~~ jinjja!" teriak sungmin senang dan mulai menghayalkan semua jenis-jenis wine terkenal itu.

"Ya! MinnieBunnyChagi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meminum semua jenis wine itu hanya dalam satu malam" sungmin langsung merengut sebal saat mendengar penuturan kyuhyun.

"iiisshhh… berhenti mengusik kesenanganku cho"

"kamu harus mendengarkanku hyung, aku tidak mau kamu sakit karena mencampur-campur minuman itu"

"aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena itu kyunnie~" rajuk sungmin, sepertinya dia sudah lupa kalau sedang marah pada kyuhyun. Ckckck, beruntungnya kamu cho.

"sekali aku bilang tidak artinya tidak hyung"

"tapi-

n..ne… arra" sungmin memutuskan untuk mengalah dan memilih melanjutkan makannya saat melihat tatapan membunuh kyuhyun yang disertai aura setannya. Hiii…. Siapa yang tidak merinding melihatnya, bahkan semua yang berada di meja itu sudah merinding sedari tadi.

'_kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang berhadapan dengan hantu?_' batin siwon.

'_hiii…. Kyuhyun menakutkan. eoommaa'_ teriak ryeowook dalam hati.

'_ternyata tatapan kyuhyun sangat amat mengerikan. Pantas saja dia tidak takut dengan tatapanku. Oh, lihatlah latar-latar hitam di belakangnya'_ kata donghae dalam hati.

'_kenapa sekarang jadi aku yang tersudutkan begini? Perasaan yang sedang marah kan seharusnya aku_' batin sungmin heran.

"jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian akan datang?" Tanya siwon memecah keheningan mengerikan itu meski perasaan merindingnya masih ada.

"kami akan datang. Bukankah itu hari ulang tahunmu" jawab hangeng si pria baik hati sambil tersenyum. Hah~

"aku hanya akan datang jika eunhyuk akan datang" heechul melemparkan tatapan protesnya pada hangeng.

"soal hyuk-ah, dia akan tetap datang meski menolak" kata siwon dengan yakin sambil menatap heechul.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar perkataan siwon hanya terdiam dan terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sedangkan donghae yang sedari tadi diam mulai menunjukan wajah tidak sukanya.

"kenapa kamu begitu yakin dia akan datang?" dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, donghae bertanya kepada siwon.

'_kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?_' Tanya siwon dalam hati saat melihat tatapan tajam donghae.

"e..emmm.. tentu saja dia akan datang, dia akan bertunangan denganku dan hyuk-ah akan menikah denganku suatu hari hanti" jawab siwon dengan bangga meski agak sedikit ngeri saat melihat tatapan donghae yang seperti ingin memakannya.

"hah? Jinjja?" kaget hangeng dan yesung bersamaan.

"kalian belum tahu?" ryeowook yang heran melihat kekagetan yesung dan hangeng pun bertanya.

"ne! kalian sudah pada tahu? Kenapa kami tidak diberitahu" Tanya yesung yang langsung diamini hangeng sambil sesekali melirik kea rah donghae yang entah kenapa ber aura hitam. Sepertinya aura kyuhyun tadi sudah pindah ke donghae.

'_pantas saja sejak kedatangan siwon, mood nya sangat tidak bagus'_ batin yesung.

"tidak ada pertanyaan jadi tidak ada pemberitahuan" jawab kibum cuek sambil melanjutkan acara baca bukunya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan hangeng juga yesung yang menatap protes padanya.

"aku tidak akan datang dan aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan siapapun" kata eunhyuk tiba-tiba dengan nada yang santai membuat seluruh orang yang semeja dengannya menatapnya.

siwon mengernyitkan alisnya tidak suka dan sedetik kemudian memperlihatkan senyumannya yang menawan.

"kenapa kamu dapat berkata seperti itu? Dan kamu yakin kamu tidak akan datang?" masih dengan senyumnya siwon berbicara sambil menatap eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sedikit merasakan nada ancaman dalam perkataan siwon. Dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan siwon tadi, eunhyuk langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dan menghasilkan berbagai macam pertanyaan di dalam fikiran teman-temannya.

Siwon yang melihat tingkah eunhyuk semakin mengulum senyumannya. Sementara seorang namja yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah siwon mengepalkan tangannya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari gaya siwon saat bersama eunhyuk.

'brengsek kau choi. Apa sebenarnya yang kalian sembunyikan' batin donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae baru saja tiba di rumah kedua orang tuanya. Setelah bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pulang sekolah, donghae langsung bergegas menuju ke rumah orang tuanya karena tidak ingin bertemu henry yang pasti akan langsung merengek meminta ikut.

"donghae-ah" sapa Ny. Lee saat melihat anaknya yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Donghae yang mendengarnya segera berdiri dan memeluk eomma nya.

"eomma senang sekali melihatmu. Jarang-jarang kamu kesini, ada apa? Kenapa tidak mengajak henry?" tanya Ny. Lee.

Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan beruntun eommanya hanya tersenyum.

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Mana appa?" kata donghae tanpa menjawab pertanyaan eommanya perihal kehadiran henry.

"ada apa hae-ah?"

Melihat appanya yang baru saja datang, donghae segera duduk mengikuti jejak ayahnya yang telah terlebih dahulu duduk mendahuluinya.

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan appa" kata donghae dengan nada dan raut wajah yang serius.

Ny. Dan Tn. Lee yang mendengar nada serius donghae saling berpandangan lalu kembali menatap donghae. Baru kali ini mereka melihat donghae yang seserius ini.

"aku… tidak ingin ditunangkan dengan henry" ucap donghae dengan mantap.

Mendengar perkataan anaknya, pasangan suami istri itu dibuat terkejut.

"wae hae-ah? Henry itu anak yang baik" protes Ny. Lee.

"katakan alasanmu" kata Tn. Lee dengan tegas.

tn. Lee memang tipikal orang yang akan mempertimbangkan sesuatu setelah mendengar alasan. Maka dari itu donghae sedari awal berniat membicarakannya dengan sang ayah hanya berdua. tapi setelah dipikir-pikirnya lagi, memang lebih baik jika berbicara langsung dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"aku tidak mencintainya"

"alasan macam apa itu donghae-ah. Cinta hanya butuh waktu. Dulu kamu juga sudah eomma beritahu kan, dan kamu menyetujuinya" marah ny. Lee mendengar alasan anaknya.

"aku menyetujuinya waktu itu karena sedang frustasi dan tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih setelah berkali-kali menolak permintaanmu eomma. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, aku takkan pernah bisa mencintainya. Tidakkah kamu mengerti perasaanku? Kalian juga sudah tahu aku mencintai orang lain"

Ny. Dan tn. Lee dibuat tercengang oleh kata-kata donghae. Yah, mereka telah mengetahui itu. Donghae mencintai seorang namja bernama lee hyukjae, seorang anak yang ramah, sopan dan baik. Jujur saja, mereka juga menyukai hyukjae bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu.

Donghae memang beberapa kali membawa hyukjae untuk bermain kerumah orang tua nya dulu. Dan mereka juga senang melihat donghae berpacaran dengan eunhyuk. Tapi, akibat permintaan henry yang tidak bisa mereka atau lebih tepatnya ny. Lee tolak, semuanya berubah.

#flashback ON

"wae? Kenapa eomma dan appa menyuruhku ke rumah?" tanya donghae menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang tengah duduk di meja makan. Saat ini memang sudah waktu jam makan malam.

"duduklah dulu hae-ah" kata ny. Lee tanpa menjawab pertanyaan donghae dan tentu saja langsung dituruti donghae.

"kalian tahu? sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak hyukkie ke sini, tapi heechul hyung malah menahannya dirumahnya. Issshh.. Menyebalkan" dengan semangat donghae menceritakan apa yang ada di fikirannya pada kedua orang tuanya.

Donghae memang anak yang terbuka pada orang tuanya. Sambil memulai makan malamnya, donghae terus saja bercerita.

"oh ya, hyukkie menitip salam untuk appa dan eomma. Ah, kalian tahu? Baru-baru ini hyukkie membelikanku boneka ikan nemo yang besar. Tsk, mengapa dia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil sih" keluh donghae, meskipun begitu donghae menceritakannya dengan raut wajah yang gembira.

Ny. Dan tn. Lee hanya dapat memberikan tatapan penyesalan pada donghae dan mulai saling berpandangan sesaat.

"hae~" panggil ny. Lee.

"wae eomma? Oh iya, bagaimana kalau nanti kita piknik bersama dengan hyukkie? Wahh… hyukkie pasti akan senang. Nanti-" donghae yang tidak menyadari suasana yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya terus saja melanjutkan ceritanya.

"kamu akan kami tunangkan donghae-ah" kata ny. Lee dengan cepat setelah menguatkan dirinya memotong cerita donghae.

"hahaha… itu terlalu cepat eomma, aku dan hyukkie bahkan masih sekolah. tapi aku sih tidak keberatan. Ah, bagaimana kalau kalian bertanya pada hyukkie?" tanya donghae dengan senyum lebarnya.

"mian hae-ah, kamu….. akan…. ditunangkan bukan dengan… hyukjae" jawab ny. Lee dengan ragu-ragu.

"lalu dengan siapa lagi eomma? Hahaha…eomma lucu, namjachinguku kan hanya hyukjae" donghae yang mengira eommanya sedang melucu malah tertawa.

"kamu akan bertunangan dengan henry"

Ucapan dari Tn. Lee yang sedari tadi diam seketika membuat senyuman donghae memudar. Donghae berusaha mencari raut bercanda dari wajah kedua orang tuanya, namun nihil. Perlahan, raut wajah donghae mulai menegang.

"apa maksud kalian? Kalian tahu aku hanya menganggap henry sebagai adik"

"kami tidak bisa menolak permintaan henry, hae-ah. Kamu tahu anak itu sudah banyak menderita karena kesalahan kami" jelas ny. Lee.

"maldo andwe. Kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku, kalian tahu aku sudah memiliki hyukkie"

"tolong terima permintaan eomma kali ini hae. Eomma tidak sanggup melihat henry terpuruk lagi seperti saat kematian eommanya" kali ini ny. Lee mulai menahan tangisnya.

"shiruh. Apa ini permintaan henry? Biar aku yang berbicara padanya"

"ani. Kamu harus menerima pertunangan ini tanpa menemui henry. Eomma tidak mau kamu menyakiti henry"

Mendengar perkataan eommanya, donghae mulai menggeram marah dan berdiri dari meja makan.

"aku hanya akan bertunangan dan menikah dengan hyukjae" dengan berkata sedingin dan se geram mungkin, donghae mulai beranjak meninggalkan meja makan meninggalkan ny. Lee yang menggeram frustasi dan tn. Lee yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sesaat kemudian mereka mendengar suara motor donghae yang perlahan menjauh dari rumah mereka.

#flashback off

Itulah pertama kalinya ny. Lee membujuk donghae untuk bertunangan dengan henry.

"sudah cukup aku menahannya selama ini. Aku tidak akan kalah kali ini, dan kalian yang harus menuruti dan mendengar permintaanku sekarang"

"jaga bicaramu donghae, jangan menjadi anak yang pembangkang" teriak ny. Lee.

"maafkan aku eomma, kalian boleh saja marah padaku dan memukulku tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menunangkanku dengan henry. Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan hyukkie. Aku akan membuatnya kembali padaku" kata donghae dengan nada yang tegas dan mantap.

"LEE DONGHAE! Apa yang membuatmu tergila-gila dengan anak itu. Kamu seharusnya sadar, henry adalah pilihan kami dan kamu tidak bisa membantahnya" dengan marah ny. Lee menatap donghae yang juga balas menatapnya tajam.

Sementara tn. Lee hanya diam memperhatikan perdebatan istri dan anaknya itu.

"wae? Hanya karena perasaan bersalah, eomma mengorbankan perasaan anak eomma sendiri. Sebenarnya yang anak eomma itu siapa" kata donghae masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"LEE DONGHAE!" bentak ny. Lee.

"MWO? COBA KALIAN PIKIRKAN PERASAANKU DAN HYUKKIE YANG TELAH KALIAN PISAHKAN" teriak donghae.

"aku mengetahui apa yang telah kamu dan henry lakukan untuk memisahkanku dengan hyukkie eomma. Jangan membuatku membencimu. Aku sudah cukup marah karena baru mengetahui semuanya" lanjut donghae memelankan nada bicaranya dengan nada yang meng iba.

Ny. Lee mendadak berubah gugup saat mendengar pengakuan donghae. tn. Lee yang mendengarnya langsung menatap tajam istrinya.

"apa yang telah kamu lakukan yeobo?" tanya tn. Lee dengan nada yang menusuk.

"aa…a..ak..u.." ny. Lee mulai tergagap menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak memaksa dan merusak hubungan mereka, yeobo. Tidakkah kamu mendengarkanku waktu itu?" kata tn. Lee dengan geram.

"mi..mianhae"

"eomma… tolong lah jangan membuat keadaanku bertambah sulit. Hyukkie sampai sekarang tidak mau berbicara denganku, aku sungguh tersiksa. Aku tidak bisa kalau tidak bersama hyukkie, apa eomma mau melihatku mati secara perlahan karena ini. Apa eomma tidak menyayangiku?"

Mendengar kata-kata donghae, ny. Lee langsung menatap donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"do..donghae.. kamu tau… eomma menyayangimu" dengan berurai air mata, ny. Lee membalas perkataan donghae.

"kalau begitu mengapa eomma memaksaku dan membuatku terluka? Aku tidak bahagia eomma, aku tersiksa. Kalian bahkan tidak tahu dulu aku sempat mencoba bunuh diri kan?"

Seperti dihantam palu yang besar, ny. Lee hanya terdiam dan menangis mendengar semua keluhan donghae.

"cukup yeobo, biarkan donghae memilih pilihannya sendiri. Dan kamu donghae-ah, appa akan membatalkan rencana pertunanganmu jadi kamu bisa tenang"

"ta.. tapi…"

"aku tidak menyukai tindakanmu yeobo, jadi diamlah dan renungkan kesalahanmu"

Mendengar ucapan sang appa, donghae langsung tersenyum senang dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Kamsahamnida eomma appa. Aku menyayangi kalian. Annyeong"

Dengan segera donghae langsung beranjak meninggalkan kediaman orang tuanya masih dengan senyum lebarnya membuat ny. Dan tn. Lee hanya terbengong melihat tindakan donghae.

"tidakkah dia terlihat bahagia? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu lagi sejak dia putus hubungan dengan hyukjae"

Ucapan tn. Lee membuat ny. Lee langsung merasa bersalah.

"kamu benar yeobo. Maafkan aku, aku menyesal"

"aku akan memaafkanmu selama kamu tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" tegur tn. Lee sambil menghapus air mata istrinya.

"nde, aku janji"

"heh… donghae kekanakkan kita sudah bersar ternyata. Hahahaha" setelah mengatakan itu, tn. Lee langsung pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan ny. Lee yang kini tengah tersenyum.

'aku akan mendukungmu mulai sekarang anakku' batin ny. Lee.

"tapi…. Donghae mengetahui perbuatanku dan henry dari mana?" gumam ny. Lee dengan raut wajah penasarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana hyukkie? Apa kamu akan datang ke ulang tahun siwon?" tanya heechul saat mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang nonton eunhyuk.

"aku tidak akan-"

Ddrrrttt…dddrrttt….

Handphone eunhyuk yang bergetar membuat eunhyuk dan teman-temannya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada handphone eunhyuk. Sepertinya ada sms yang masuk.

Sungmin, ryeowook, kibum dan heechul mengernyit heran saat melihat wajah tegang eunhyuk saat membaca pesan nya meski hanya sesaat. Eunhyuk memang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi, tapi tidak pada teman-temannya.

"aku.. akan pergi" ucap eunhyuk pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh teman-temannya.

Sekali lagi, mereka hanya bisa mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah eunhyuk.

'ada sesuatu dengan pesan yang baru didapatkan oleh hyukkie.. mencurigakan' batin mereka kompak.

~siwon's party~

Saat ini sungmin dan teman-temannya sudah berada di party siwon yang bisa di bilang sangat mewah meski di adakan di taman belakang rumah keluarga choi yang bisa di bilang amat besar.

"BunnyMing… kamu kenapa tidak bilang kalau bermalam di rumah hyukkie chagi?" tanya kyuhyun mendekati sungmin yang tengah berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

"apa urusanmu cho. sana jauh-jauh" ketus sungmin kesal saat mendengar nama panggilan kyuhyun untuk eunhyuk.

'_kenapa eunhyuk yang di panggilnya chagi?_' protes sungmin dalam hati.

"arrasso~ tapi jangan marah yah, kan yang nyuruh kamu. Lagi pula di sana banyak yeoja-yeoja seksi dan cantik. Oh lihat, uke-uke manis itu mengedipkan matanya padaku"

Wah, sepertinya namja evil ini ingin membuat bunnyMing nya cemburu. Kekekeke…

"YA! NAPPEUN NAMJA" teriak sungmin dan langsung meninggalkan kyuhyun yang malah tertawa geli.

Beberapa saat setelah meredam tawanya, kyuhyun pun langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Heechul dan kawan-kawan hanya bisa mendengus dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah kurang ajar magnae mereka.

"dasar evil. Oh ya, eunhyuk ke mana chagi?" tanya hangeng pada heechul. Donghae yang juga penasaran dengan keberadaan eunhyuk memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"hmm… katanya tadi ada urusan. Aku penasaran ada urusan apa dia di sini" jawab heechul dan diamini oleh kibum juga ryeowook yang juga penasaran.

"kamu mau kemana hae-ah?" tanya yesung saat melihat donghae beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

"mau jalan-jalan. Kalian bisa bersenang-senang dengan pasangan kalian jika mau" balas donghae sambil tersenyum.

"ah, ide yang bagus. Ayo ryeowookie"

Ryeowook yang di tarik yesung hanya bisa mengikuti yesung dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"ck.. dasar anak-anak itu" desis heechul.

"jangan iri hyung, kencan saja juga dengan hangeng hyung. Annyeong"

"YA!" teriak heechul pada kibum yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya berdua dengan hangeng.

"ahh… kamu iri ya chullie" kata hangeng menggoda heechul. Dengan wajah memerah heechul memalingkan wajahnya.

"ciihh.."

"hahaha… sudahlah. Kajja" kata hangeng menarik tangan heechul.

Sementara itu….

EUNHYUK POV

"apa yang kamu inginkan choi?" tanyaku dengan sesantai mungkin.

"oh… kamu datang juga chagiya?"

"cihh.. jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu"

Aku tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya yang menunjukan raut tidak suka. Saat ini aku sedang berada di salah satu sudut taman rumah choi siwon yang sepi. Heh, berdoa saja dia tidak berbuat macam-macam padaku.

"kamu jangan membuatku marah hyukjae sayang, aku sudah berusaha bersikap baik padamu selama ini" katanya sambil menunjukkan raut dinginnya.

"sudah melepas topengmu tuan choi?" ejekku.

"jangan memancingku hyuk-ah, kamu tahu aku seperti apa"

"ya.. tentu saja aku tahu. Kamu namja brengsek"

"wah… kamu ternyata sudah banyak berubah chagi, dan aku tidak menyukainya" kata siwon dengan senyum menjijikkannya, menurutku.

"jangan banyak basa basi. Katakan apa maksud dari pesan yang kamu kirim padaku tadi sore"

"jangan terlalu jutek sayang, aku tidak menyukainya. Kamu tidak boleh menolak diriku yang sudah berbaik hati menyusulmu ke korea."

Dengan lancangnya, siwon meraih daguku. Aku berusaha melepaskannya namun tetap saja tenaga namja sialan itu lebih besar.

"aku tidak takut choi. Aku bukan lagi namja lemah seperti dulu. Namja bertopeng manja sepertimu memang butuh seseorang yang menolakmu"

"menolakku? Kamu bercanda hyuk-ah? Kamu bahkan dulu adalah salah satu orang yang mengejar cintaku di Jepang dulu"

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata yang penuh ledekkan itu, siwon melepaskan tangannya dari daguku dengan senyum mengejeknya. Sungguh saat ini aku sangat ingin melemparnya ke laut jika perlu langsung ke jurang.

"itu sebuah kesalahan choi. Lihatlah, aku bahkan tidak melirikmu sedikitpun saat ini jadi pergilah jauh-jauh dari hidupku. Aku bahkan sudah menjauh darimu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Hah, jika kamu tidak ingin memberitahu aku tentang maksud pesanmu itu, aku tidak perduli lagi. annyeong"

Sebenarnya, aku sudah mulai takut saat ini, maka dari itu aku memilih untuk menghindar. Aku tahu orang seperti apa choi siwon itu. Aku berusaha menetralkan nada bicaraku meski dapat kurasa kini tubuhku sudah mulai bergetar ketakutan. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu mulai merasuki fikiranku.

"akkhh… lepaskan aku choi" siwon mencengkram kuat tanganku saat aku baru saja ingin pergi dari hadapannya. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku semakin bergetar.

'seseorang.. tolong aku' teriakku dalam hati.

"kamu pikir semudah itu pergi dariku? Kamu milikku hyuk-ah, tidak akan aku biarkan kamu pergi lagi" katanya.

"sudah tidak lemah katamu? Haha.. jangan bercanda, bahkan tubuhmu masih bergetar ketakutan" lanjutnya sambil berusaha mencium bibirku.

"ya! Lepaskan aku choi.. kamu gila!" teriakku dan berusaha menghindari ciuman menjijikkannya itu.

"teriaklah sesukamu hyuk-ah, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu disini. Aku memang sudah gila karenamu"

"lee…lepas! Lepaskan aku.. brengsek" kataku sambil tetap berusaha menghindarinya yang masih tetap berusaha menciumku, bahkan saat ini aku sudah di tindihnya di rerumputan.

'tolong aku…' batinku sambil mulai terisak. Sekelebat bayangan-bayangan yang selalu ku anggap mimpi buruk semakin membuatku terisak.

"uljima hyuk-ah, pada akhirnya kita akan tetap menikah, mengapa menghindari ciumanku? Aku bahkan bisa bertindak lebih" katanya sambil mulai menjilati leherku dan mulai membuka kemeja yang kupakai.

Siwon mengunci pergerakanku. Kedua tanganku di cengkram kuat dengan hanya satu tangannya. Aku tidak bisa melawan siwon, hanya menangis yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya bisa berharap seseorang datang menolongku, dan hanya satu nama yang sedari tadi terlintas di otakku.

"hiks… dong… hae…" gumamku lirih dengan mata yang kututup karena tidak ingin melihat wajah menjijikkan siwon.

BBBRRUUUGGGHH…

Setelah mendengar bunyi keras itu, aku mulai merasakan tidak ada lagi yang mengekang tubuhku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK!" teriak seorang namja sontak membuatku membuka mata.

Dapat kulihat siwon yang kini terhempas ke tanah akibat tinjuan seorang namja yang saat ini membelakangiku. Ah, aku sangat mengenal suara namja ini. Suara namja yang masih sepenuhnya menempati hatiku.

"hae…" gumamku dan mulai berdiri meski sempat oleng karena lemas.

AUTHOR POV

"hae…"

Mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat di cintainya, donghae segera berbalik memeluk eunhyuk yang saat ini tengah tercengang dan masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"gwenchana hyukkie-ah?" tanya donghae dengan panik sambil memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh eunhyuk.

Tanpa sadar eunhyuk tersenyum tipis melihat perlakuan donghae. Perlahan air mata eunhyuk mulai mengalir kembali.

Donghae yang melihat eunhyuk menangis dengan penampilannya berantakan langsung menghampiri siwon kembali dan berniat menghanjarnya.

"berhenti hae-ah" cegah eunhyuk sambil memeluk tubuh donghae. Bagaimana pun juga, ini masih kediaman choi siwon, eunhyuk tidak ingin membuat seluruh tamu siwon kaget karena melihat sang tuan rumah babak belur dan mengakibatkan masalah.

Donghae yang mengetahui maksud eunhyuk langsung menarik tangan eunhyuk dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan seorang namja yang masih terbaring di tanah setelah sebelumnya berkata "urusan kita belum selesai" dengan nada dan tatapan yang mengancam.

Sementara siwon yang masih terbaring di tanah hanya dapat merenungi perbuatannya.

"mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa kamu hanya milikku Lee Hyukjae" gumam siwon sambil menutup matanya berusaha menenangkan fikirannya.

Sementara henry yang baru saja datang dan melihat adegan donghae yang membawa eunhyuk pergi hanya dapat tertawa miris.

"jika aku menderita, maka kamu juga harus merasakan hal yang sama hyukjae-ah" gumam henry lalu beranjak pergi tanpa menyadari seorang namja manis yang mendengar gumaman nya itu.

#other side

"sudah kubilang bukan bunnyMing, kita tidak perlu menolongnya" kata seorang namja dengan nada santai.

"iisshh.. kamu menyebalkan kyu" sungmin langsung beranjak meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"yah… aku di tinggal lagi" kata kyuhyun lalu langsung beranjak mengikuti sungmin seperti tadi setelah sebelumnya matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik.

'kibum…' batinnya sambil tersenyum.

Ya, kyumin couple ini ternyata sedari tadi menyaksikan kejadian tadi, di mulai dari sungmin yang sedang menghindari kyuhyun dan berjalan tak tentu arah dan sampai pada tempat SiHyuk tadi berbincang. Di karenakan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, tentu saja sungmin tidak akan melewatkannya.

Saat sungmin berencana akan menolong eunhyuk, kyuhyun yang telah mengetahui keberadaan donghae datang secara tiba-tiba dan mencegahnya. Kyuhyun memang sudah mengawasi sungmin sedari tadi. Tapi tentu saja sungmin tetap ingin menolong eunhyuk, kyuhyun bahkan terpaksa harus mencium sungmin agar MinnieBunny nya itu diam.

Wah…. Itu sih bukan terpaksa. Ck, Sepertinya kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Back to siwon place~

"butuh ini?" siwon yang tengah meringis memegang ujung bibirnya yang berdarah mendongak menatap sesosok namja yang tengah mengulurkan sapu tangan padanya.

'kyeopta…' batin siwon entah sadar atau tidak.

"ekhhmmm… gomawo" kata siwon sambil tersenyum ramah saat mengambil sapu tangan itu pada namja manis yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"wah…. Jadi ini yang di maksud topeng itu? Cepat juga berubahnya" gumam kibum dengan nada takjub nya.

"ne?" siwon hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung dengan ucapan namja manis di depannya itu.

"aniyo. Ah, kim kibum imnida. Aku teman eunhyuk" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"choi siwon imnida"

"nde, aku tahu kok"

"apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"aku tadi sedang jalan-jalan dan melihatmu sedang bersantai di tanah dengan luka disudut bibirmu itu" kata kibum dan menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

Yah, tentu saja kibum berbohong karena sedari awal dia memang melihat semua kejadian yang terjadi. Sementara siwon, dia hanya bernafas lega mendengar penuturan kibum. Beruntunglah kibum karena memiliki wajah datar yang dapat dipercaya (?).

"kamu ini bodoh yh tn. Choi, daripada berbuat seperti itu lebih baik kamu melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna dan tidak akan mendapat luka" lanjut kibum dengan arti lain dalam kalimatnya.

"hahaha.. kamu ini lucu. Aku tidak sedang bersantai ditanah tadi. Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke party" kata siwon sambil beranjak menuju tempat para tamunya di ikuti kibum dibelakangnya.

'sepertinya kita mempunyai pembicaraan penting setelah ini kyuhyun-ah' batin kibum dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Wah wah wah… sepertinya ada sesuatu dengan duo jenius kita ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tbc**__** or Delete?**_

Mianhae aku baru update, kemarin-kemarin sedang ada beberapa masalah dan akibatnya membuat aku jadi sangat repot dan jadi malas ngetik. Tapi tenang saja, author bakal update secepatnya untuk menebus keterlambatan update. Jadi tolong untuk review ne? itu saja dan kamsahamnida untuk chingudeul yang telah bersedia membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Special THANKS TO :

minmi arakida, guest, lyndaariezz, Ri Yong Kim, lyndaariezz, nurul. , Istrinya Sooman, HyukBunnyMing, , casanova indah, anchofishy, Lee Hyuk Nara, chen clouds, Ri Yong Kim, somebody else, iss sie jewels, yensianx, lyndaariezz, XxStarLitxX, pumpkinsparkyumin, niknukss.


	6. Chapter 6

**wanna love you**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**__** romance, frendship**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pair : HaeHyuk and others (akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**__** romance, frendship, drama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kisah cinta Lee hyukjae dan Lee donghae, sepasang kekasih yang terpaksa berpisah dikarenakan 'suatu' alasan. Apakah mereka bisa bersama kembali? Bagaimana jika seseorang dari masa lalu Eunhyuk yang sempat membuatnya hancur kembali, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan dilakukan sahabat-sahabat Eunhyuk untuk membuat eunhyuk dapat kembali ceria saat mengetahui masa lalu eunhyuk?/ HaeHyuk and All super junior pure couple.**__

_**.**_

_**Warning : yaoi,**__** Shonen-ai**__**, tdk sesuai EYD,Gaje**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kamu mau membawaku ke mana hae?" tanya eunhyuk yang agak khawatir melihat tingkah donghae yang menyetir ugal-ugalan. Saat ini eunhyuk sudah sedikit tenang dan sedang berada dalam mobil donghae.

"diamlah dulu hyukkie, aku sedang menyetir" tanggap donghae dan melanjutkan acara menyetirnya.

Wah… bukankah ini suatu kemajuan? Mereka bahkan saling memanggil akrab seperti dulu.

"kamu sedari tadi hanya berputar-putar daerah ini dengan gaya menyetir yang tidak beres, wajar jika aku bertanya" protes eunhyuk sedikit merasa tidak suka diacuhkan oleh donghae.

Donghae tetap diam dan membuat eunhyuk mengerutkan kening tidak suka dan memutuskan untuk diam. Sepuluh menit setelah pernyataan eunhyuk tadi, mobil donghae pun akhirya berhenti di daerah sungai han.

"kenapa membawaku ke sini?" tanya eunhyuk heran. Sementara donghae masih terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan eunhyuk.

Merasa jengah, eunhyuk memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil itu.

'mood ku sedang jelek dan si donghae pabbo ini semakin membuatnya buruk' batin eunhyuk.

"terima kasih atas tumpangannya" kata eunhyuk dan baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil, eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Dan mencoba membuka pintu mobil itu lagi.

"eehhmm.. bisakah kamu tidak bertingkah kekanakkan saat ini?" tanya eunhyuk jengah.

Bagaimana tidak, saat eunhyuk membuka kunci pada pintu mobil, tiba-tiba mobil itu terkunci secara otomatis lagi. Berkali-kali sudah eunhyuk mencoba membukanya, tapi tetap saja pintu mobil itu akan terkunci kembali. Dan tentu saja itu semua adalah hasil perbuatan donghae.

Secara tiba-tiba, donghae langsung memeluk eunhyuk dengan erat membuat eunhyuk terkaget dan hanya bisa diam menerima pelukan hangat yang diberikan donghae.

"boggoshipeo hyukkie-ah, aku begitu rindu berbicara padamu" kata donghae di tengah pelukannya.

"kamu tidak tahu betapa bencinya aku saat melihat tingkah siwon tadi. Aku bahkan serasa dipukul ribuan kali saat melihatmu yang sedang menangis dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau" lanjut donghae sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada eunhyuk.

"untuk apa kamu bertingkah seperti itu? Kamu seharusnya mengurus henry, diakan calon tunanganmu" ketus eunhyuk.

Donghae yang mendapat respon seperti itu dari eunhyuk, langsung memperlihatkan senyuman khas nya, childish smile.

"tenang saja, aku sudah berhasil membujuk orang tuaku agar tidak ditunangkan dengannya" kata donghae dengan bangga.

Sebenarnya eunhyuk agak penasaran dengan maksud perkataan donghae, namun ego mengalahkannya.

"apa perduliku" kata eunhyuk dingin.

"tentu saja kamu harus perduli, hanya kamu orang yang boleh bertunangan bahkan menikah denganku"

Eunhyuk tersentak mendengar ucapan donghae yang terdengar jelas dengan nada tegas dan seriusnya. Eunhyuk langsung memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan raut merah di wajahnya dari donghae dan sepertinya memang berhasil.

"aku tidak tertarik"

"tidak boleh, kamu harus tertarik" kata donghae sambil menggenggam tangan eunhyuk dan membuat eunhyuk kembali menatap donghae.

"aku-"

Kata-kata eunhyuk terhenti saat pandangannya menemukan tangan donghae yang penuh luka.

"kenapa bisa terluka?" tanya eunhyuk dengan nada yang berusaha di datarkannya sambil memandang tangan donghae yang penuh luka. Eunhyuk memang paling tidak bisa melihat donghae terluka atau sakit.

Donghae yang mengerti maksud eunhyuk langsung menarik tangannya kembali dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup.

"emm… i..itu.. hehehe.. kenapa bisa yah?"

Donghae hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak tau. Hei, mana mau dia mengatakan kalau tangannya terluka akibat memukul-mukul pohon saat merasa panas melihat SiHyuk yang tengah bercakap.

"apa sakit?" tanya eunhyuk. Wow, ada angin apa eunhyuk memperlihatkan perhatiannya pada donghae.

"tidak- AAWWWW… ya! Apa yang kamu lakukan hyukkie?" teriak donghae saat eunhyuk memukul lukanya.

"katanya tidak sakit" jawab eunhyuk dengan acuh.

"cepat pindah, biar aku yang menyetir dan jangan membantah" lanjut eunhyuk.

"tapi-

Arrasso" donghae akhirnya mengalah saat melihat tatapan mematikan eunhyuk.

Di tengah perjalanan, donghae hanya memandang bingung eunhyuk yang tengah menyetir dengan serius dan sesekali tersenyum gaje.

Setelah beberepa menit mobil mereka pun berhenti. Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan eunhyuk mulai tersadar saat dilihatnya eunhyuk beranjak keluar dari mobil.

"cepatlah turun, aku mau mengunci mobil ini" perintah eunhyuk yang langsung dituruti donghae.

Setelah keluar dari mobil, donghae terpaku menatap sebuah gedung mewah bertingkat yang sudah lama tidak pernah dikunjungi nya. Tempat ini… gedung apartemen eunhyuk.

Mereka dulu memang sering menghabiskan waktu di apartemen eunhyuk. Hal itu yang membuat eunhyuk dulu sering menghuni apartemennya, berbeda dengan sekarang yang bahkan sangat jarang.

Saat mereka sudah masuk dalam ruang apartemen eunhyuk, donghae kembali dibuat terperangah saat melihat keadaan ruangan yang tidak pernah berubah sejak kunjungan terakhirnya.

Lihatlah, foto-foto mereka berdua bahkan masih terpajang dengan sempurna. Dan beberapa benda seperti boneka, kotak music, dll yang donghae belikan untuk eunhyuk dulu, masih terpajang rapih di deretan meja di ruangan itu bahkan posisinya tidak bergeser sedikitpun.

Donghae sangat ingat semua itu karena dia sendirilah yang mengaturnya di ruangan ini. Betapa senangnya donghae saat mengetahui fakta ini, padahal donghae sudah berfikir bahwa eunhyuk akan memusnahkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengannnya di apartemen ini.

Eunhyuk yang baru saja kembali setelah memasuki kamarnya dengan membawa kotak P3K langsung menarik donghae duduk dan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun langsung mengobati tangan eunhyuk. Selama eunhyuk mengobatinya, donghae hanya memandang eunhyuk dengan pandangan sayangnya.

"sudah selesai. Ini kunci mobilmu, kupikir sekarang kamu sudah bisa pulang" kata eunhyuk setelah usai mengobati tangan donghae tanpa memandang donghae.

Karena tidak mendengar tanggapan dari donghae, eunhyuk pun memutuskan untuk melihat donghae yang masih duduk dihadapannya.

DEEGGGG

Eunhyuk terpaku saat merasakan jarak antara dirinya dengan donghae sangat dekat. Dengan cepat eunhyuk langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Donghae yang menyadari itu langsung memegang kedua pipi eunhyuk agar kembali menoleh kearahnya.

"jangan menghindariku lagi hyukkkie-ah" gumam donghae lembut sambil menatap manik mata eunhyuk.

"…." Eunhyuk hanya diam tidak merespon perkataan donghae.

"aku sudah mengetahui semuanya hyukkie-ah, maafkan aku yang waktu itu salah paham padamu. Tapi kurasa kamu juga telah salah paham padaku"

Eunhyuk yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan donghae langsung melepaskan sentuhan donghae lalu memunggungi nya.

"itu hanya masa lalu" kata eunhyuk sambil tersenyum miris yang tentu saja tidak di lihat oleh donghae.

"tapi itu masa lalu yang mempengaruhi masa depan kita" protes donghae.

"lalu kamu mau melakukan apa?" kata eunhyuk sinis sambil menatap tajam ke arah donghae.

"aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita" lirih donghae.

"aku tak bisa"

"wae? Aku tahu kamu masih mencintaiku"

"jangan memutuskan seenaknya"

Mendengar perkataan eunhyuk, kini donghae yang menatap tajam eunhyuk.

"lalu ini semua apa?" teriak donghae sambil menunjuk segala benda yang berhubungan dengannnya di apartemen itu.

"itu… itu…" eunhyuk tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan donghae. Kini dia tengah merutuki dirinya yang telah membawa donghae ke tempat ini.

"berhenti bersikap egois hyukkie-ah, kamu tahu aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku bahkan telah berhasil membujuk kedua orang tuaku. Kamu pun masih mencintaiku kan? Berhentilah bersikap egois dan kembalilah padaku"

Eunhyuk sebenarnya sangat ingin kembali pada donghae dan memeluknya dengan erat, tapi ketakutan itu datang lagi. eunhyuk tidak mau tersakiti untuk yang ketiga kali nya. Sangat sulit untuk bangkit lagi.

"aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun. Aku akan pergi dan kuharap kamu mau mengunci kembali apartemen ini saat kamu pulang" begitu mengatakan kalimat ini, eunhyuk langsung bergegas keluar.

GREPP

"geumanhae hyukkie-ah, kajima"

Eunhyuk dapat merasakan bahu donghae yang bergetar saat memeluknya. Eunhyuk benci ini. Dia paling tidak bisa melihat donghae terluka atau menangis.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, aku bisa mati tanpamu" eunhyuk memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengar cerita donghae.

"kamu tidak tahu, saat kita putus dulu aku begitu tersiksa. Aku bahkan beberapa kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri tetapi selalu digagalkan oleh yesung hyung" kali ini eunhyuk tersentak kaget mendengar cerita donghae.

"bahkan kamu tidak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu waktu itu dan kuyakin itu untuk menghindariku. Aku selalu berusaha mencarimu dan menemuimu bahkan sampai malam. Aku juga mencarimu dan bertanya pada semua teman-temanmu tapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan benar-benar terpuruk saat itu"

Air mata eunhyuk mulai jatuh saat mendengar perkataan donghae dan mengalir semakin deras saat mengingat semua kejadian waktu itu. Begitu pula donghae. Mereka berdua mengingat kejadian dimasa lalu masih dengan berpelukan.

#flashback ON

Eunhyuk sedang berada di depan pintu apartemen donghae, setelah memasukan password apartemen donghae yang telah dihapalnya di luar kepala, eunhyuk segera masuk dan langsung melihat donghae yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang sangat kusut.

"hae, wae gurae? kenapa cemberut begitu? Aku terkejut tahu saat kamu menelfonku dengan nada lemas tadi. Kamu sakit?" tanya eunhyuk panic saat melihat keadaan donghae.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan eunhyuk, donghae langsung memeluknya.

"ha..hae? ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya eunhyuk.

"biarkan seperti ini dulu chagiya.. aku ingin memelukmu"

Eunhyuk pun hanya diam mengikuti keinginan donghae. Dia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi pada namja chingu yang sangat dicintainya itu. Setelah beberapa menit, donghae pun melepaskan pelukannya pada eunhyuk dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang mengerti keinginan donghae pun langsung memejamkan matanya.

CUUPP

Donghae mulai melumat bibir eunhyuk dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan. Didorongnya tengkuk eunhyuk agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Selama beberapa menit mereka larut dalam ciuman mereka dan mulai melepaskannya saat oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka menipis.

Donghae menatap eunhyuk yang sedang terengah-engah dengan sayang. Di kecupnya kening eunhyuk. Yah, beginilah kelakuan donghae saat sedang gundah. Hanya eunhyuk yang dapat menenangkannya.

"sekarang kamu sudah mau bercerita hae-ah?" tanya eunhyuk lembut.

"aku… aku akan ditunangkan dengan henry"

DEEGG

"wa…wae? Bukankah orangtua mu mengetahui hubungan kita?" tanya eunhyuk dengan raut wajah kaget.

"rasa bersalah"

Mendengar dua kata itu, eunhyuk sudah cukup mengerti apa yang terjadi. Perlahan eunhyuk mulai menundukan wajahnya.

"turuti perintah orang tuamu hae" kata eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar.

"MWO? Shiruh. Sampai mati juga aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hyukkie" teriak donghae dengan kalap.

"tapi… mereka seperti tidak merestui kita hae-ah. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan" kali ini air mata eunhyuk mulai jatuh.

"aku akan selalu mempertahankanmu chagiya. Aku tahu appa tidak akan setega itu memisahkan kita" tegas donghae sambil memeluk eunhyuk.

Satu bulan setelah hari itu, mereka tetap menjalani hari-hari mereka seperti biasa. Sampai….

BRRAAKKK

Suara pintu kelas yang dibuka dengan keras sontak mengalihkan perhatian seluruh murid dan menatap donghae yang kini tengah berjalan menuju eunhyuk dengan raut wajah penuh amarah.

"h..ha..hae?" lirih eunhyuk agak takut saat melihat donghae menatap marah padanya.

"ikut aku sekarang" kata donghae dengan nada rendah, dingin dan penuh ancaman membuat eunhyuk tersentak kaget. Bahkan ryeowook sudah cengo dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan kibum yang terpaku saat melihat donghae.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat donghae marah seperti itu. Semua murid yang berada di kelas itu seketika langsung hening tak ada yang berani berbicara.

Setelah mengatakan itu, donghae langsung menarik tangan eunhyuk dan beranjak menuju ke taman belakang sekolah. tidak diperdulikannya bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai dan tetap menarik eunhyuk ke tempat tujuannya.

"apa ini?" tanya donghae dingin sambil melempar beberapa lembar kertas kehadapan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang bingung langsung mengambilnya dan seketika membeku saat melihatnya.

Kertas-kertas itu adalah foto. Dan yang membuat eunhyuk tercengang adalah di dalam foto-foto itu dia terlihat tengah berciuman dan berpelukan dengan seorang namja.

"aku… aku… tidak tahu hae. Sungguh aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal ini" kata eunhyuk dengan tatapan memohonnya berusaha meyakinkan donghae.

"aku tidak percaya kamu melakukan ini padaku. Aku kurang apa hah?" teriak donghae.

"ani.. ani hae.. kumohon percaya padaku.." eunhyuk mulai merasa matanya terasa panas melihat donghae yang tidak mempercayainya.

"lalu ini apa? Selama ini kamu membohongiku?" masih dengan berteriak, donghae menatap tajam eunhyuk.

"aku.. aku bisa menjelaskannya hae-ah"

"menjelaskan apa hah? Bahkan wajahmu terlihat sangat jelas difoto itu. Katakan, siapa namja itu!" bentak donghae marah. Memang difoto itu hanya wajah eunhyuk yang terlihat jelas.

"itu… aku… dengar hae.. dia.."

"aku bahkan melihatmu berjalan dengan mesra bersama changmin minggu lalu di mall. Oh jangan lupakan yoochun, kalian bahkan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih saat berjalan bersama ke perpustakaan" ok, sepertinya donghae mulai menyangkut pautkan semua rasa cemburunya.

"hae.. kamu tau… kami hanya bertem-"

"ck, sepertinya semua sudah jelas. Aku tidak menyangka bisa tertipu namja murahan sepertimu. Berapa banyak namja sebenarnya yang kamu goda?"

DEGGG

Sungguh, eunhyuk merasa hatinya hancur seketika saat mendengar donghae berbicara seperti itu pada nya. Air matanya pun mulai mengalir tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi.

"hiks…. Kau.. hiks.. tidak mempercayaiku.. hiks" pecah sudah tangisan eunhyuk. Sedangkan donghae yang terdiam, mulai merasakan rasa sesak di dadanya saat melihat eunhyuk yang menangis.

"aku.. hanya.. hiks.. hanya mencintaimu.. hiks.." setelah berkata seperti itu, eunhyuk berlari meninggalkan donghae. Tanpa memperdulikan gurunya yang masih mengajar, eunhyuk masuk kedalam kelas dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di bangkunya.

Eunhyuk tidak ingin teman-teman sekelasnya mengetahui kalau dia menangis. Sementara itu keadaan kelas itu tiba-tiba saja beraura aneh, bahkan sang guru langsung berhenti mengajar dan hanya terdiam.

"seonsaengnim.. aku sakit" gumam eunhyuk singkat dan pelan setelah berusaha menetralkan nada suaranya masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak menghiraukan kibum dan ryeowook yang bertanya padanya.

"a..ah.. n.. ne.. kamu bisa pulang, eunhyuk-ssi"

Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari sang guru, tanpa banyak kata eunhyuk langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya yang langsung gempar melihat tingkah eunhyuk. Tentu saja mereka meyakini bahwa itu ada hubungannya dengan donghae mengingat kelakuan donghae tadi saat pergi menarik eunhyuk.

Sementara itu, donghae yang baru tersadar saat mendengar bel bunyi pergantian pelajaran langsung berlari kea rah kelasnya dan berusaha mencari eunhyuk.

"mana eunhyuk?" teriak donghae saat telah sampai didalam kelasnya. Semua murid hanya terdiam dan takut menjawab saat mereka masih merasakan aura marah donghae.

"sudah pulang" jawab kibum cuek dan disyukuri satu kelas karena setidaknya ada yang menjawab pertanyaan donghae sebelum namja itu mengamuk lagi.

Dengan lemas, donghae berjalan menuju bangkunya dan langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya. Seisi kelas hanya memandang heran. Mereka sekarang mengerti bahwa pasangan paling romantis dikelas mereka itu sedang ada dalam permasalahan,

"apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" bisik ryeowook pada kibum.

"sebaiknya kita tidak ikut camput" jawab kibum bijaksana.

"heh… aku yakin heechul hyung pasti sudah mendengar kejadian ini dan-"

BRAAKKKK

Ucapan ryeowook terpotong saat ada seorang namja cantik masuk ke dalam kelasnya sambil membanting pintu keras membuat para penghuni kelas hanya mengelus dada sabar. untung saja saat ini guru mereka sedang tidak ada.

"YA! BOCAH IKAN" teriak heechul kalap dan berjalan menuju kea rah donghae.

"sudah kuduga" gumam ryeowook yang di balas anggukan kepala oleh kibum.

Donghae yang mendengar teriakan heechul mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap heechul malas. Heechul yang melihat reaksi donghae langsung menatap tajam donghae dan menghela nafasnya kasar.

"apa yang telah kamu lakukan pada hyukkie?" tanya heechul pelan namun geram.

"berhentilah mencampuri urusan kami" jawab donghae tajam.

"apa katamu? Akan kuhajar kau lee donghae" teriak heechul dan mencengkram kerah baju donghae membuat donghae langsung berdiri di kursinya.

"hajar saja" tantang donghae yang langsung membuat amarah heechul memuncak.

Sungmin yang merasa heechul telah lepas kendali langsung bergegas memisahkan heechul dan donghae setelah meminta beberapa bantuan dari kibum, ryeowook dan beberapa murid lain.

"YA! LEPASKAN AKU. BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJAR SI BRENGSEK ITU" teriak heechul yang tengah dibopong keluar kelas donghae.

"sudah hyung.. nanti saja.. ayo kita cari hyukkie dulu" kata ryeowook mencoba merayu heechul sambil membantu membopong heechul.

Sungmin yang masih tinggal dalam kelas itu langsung menatap donghae yang sedang mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"jangan bertindak ceroboh hae-ah atau kau akan menyesal. Aku percaya padamu" gumam sungmin dengan nada khawatir namun mengancamnya lalu keluar dari kelas itu meninggalkan donghae yang tengah merasa frustasi.

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT" teriak donghae saat merasa tatapan-tatapan seisi kelas tertuju padanya, sontak saja mereka semua berpura-pura sibuk sendiri.

Dengan langkah gusar donghae menuju ke bangkunya dan mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak keluar dari kelas. Bolos sepertinya menjadi pilihann yang tepat untuk sekarang.

Keesokan harinya, donghae maupun eunhyuk ternyata tetap datang ke sekolah. hari itu, semua orang yang berada sekelas dengan haehyuk sangat merasa tidak nyaman. Kelas mereka terasa suram dan menegangkan tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Haehyuk yang biasanya selalu membuat kelas mereka terasa ramai bahkan tidak saling bertegur sapa. Sangat terlihat bahwa mereka (lebih tepatnya donghae) saling menghindar. Sahabat-sahabat eunhyuk pun hanya bisa menatap prihatin eunhyuk yang selalu terlihat murung.

DONGHAE POV

Hari ini adalah hari ke empat aku dan eunhyuk saling berdiaman.

"heeehh…" aku menghela nafas berat saat lagi-lagi teringat eunhyuk.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu dan eunhyuk, hae-ah?" tanya yesung hyung yang saat ini sedang berada di apartemenku.

Aku hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yesung hyung. Mereka semua memang mengetahui hubunganku dengan eunhyuk yang sedang bermasalah, namun tidak dengan penyebabnya. Dan sepertinya eunhyuk pun tidak bercerita pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"ceritalah hae-ah, aku sahabatmu"

Heh.. sepertinya aku memang harus menceritakannya pada yesung hyung.

"dia…. Mengkhianatiku" jawabku pelan.

"MWO? Hahaha.. kamu bercanda hae-ah, aku tidak percaya eunhyuk melakukan hal seperti itu" kata yesung hyung dengan raut tidak percayanya. Akupun mulai menatapnya tajam.

"aku bahkan punya buktinya hyung" kataku marah sambil memperlihatkan beberapa foto yang memang disimpannya sebelum membawa yang lainnya pada eunhyuk waktu itu.

"kamu sudah mendengar penjelasannya?" tanya yesung hyung setelah cukup lama memandang foto-foto itu membuatku terdiam.

"aku… aku…"

"ck, aku yakin kamu telah menghakiminya tanpa tahu cerita yang sebenarnya"

"tapi foto itu terlihat sangat nyata"

"ck, dari mana kamu mendapatkan foto-foto ini? Apakah kamu tidak aneh? Bisa saja ada yang menjebak eunhyuk. Seharusnya kamu mendengar penjelasannya dulu"

"tapi…"

"berhentilah bersikap kekanakan hae-ah" tegur yesung hyung.

Memang benar apa yang di katakana yesung hyung.. Akupun mulai terdiam dan memikirkan semua yang di katakan yesung hyung.

AUTHOR POV

Yesung hanya mendengus kesal saat melihat reaksi donghae. Sudah dia duga, donghae memang terlalu kekanakan sehingga lebih sering terbawa emosinya.

"eh, ini apa?" tanya yesung saat melihat sebuah bungkusan yang terdapat sebuah kotak di dalamnya berada di atas meja.

"dari eunhyuk" jawab donghae singkat. Eunhyuk memang memberikannya pada donghae saat dirinya tengah menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah pada waktu pulang sekolah tadi.

Selama ini, meski eunhyuk terlihat menghindari donghae di depan teman-temannya, eunhyuk selalu berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada donghae meski harus mencari kesempatan dimana hanya ada mereka berdua. semua ini dilakukan eunhyuk agar donghae tidak merasa terganggu karena kehadiran orang-orang.

"kenapa terlihat kotor?"

"tadi sempat kubuang ke tanah" jawab donghae malas.

"astaga, apa eunhyuk melihat kau membuangnya?"

"tentu saja. Aku mengambilnya kembali saat melihatnya sudah pergi"

PLAAKK

"ya! Kenapa memukulku hyung?" protes donghae saat yesung memukul kepalanya.

"dasar nappeun namja, kamu pikir bagaimana perasaan eunhyuk saat melihatmu membuangnya? Dasar ikan kekanakan" dengan kesal yesung mulai membuka isi kotak itu.

"hae-ah….." panggil yesung lirih membuat donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada yesung.

"kamu harus melihat ini" kata yesung sambil memberikan kotak itu dan sebuah surat yang sempat dibacanya tadi pada donghae.

DEEGGG

"jam berapa sekarang hyung?" panik donghae setelah melihat isi kotak itu dan membaca cepat surat yang di berikan yesung.

"sudah jam tujuh malam" setelah mendengarnya, dengan cepat donghae langsung berlari meninggalkan yesung yang kini hanya menatap nanar kotak dan surat yang di tinggalkan donghae tadi.

Setelah sampai di sebuah café, donghae dengan tergesa-gesa mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"donghae oppa" sebuah suara membuat donghae menatap penuh tanya kea rah seorang yeoja cantik di hadapannya.

Yeoja cantik itu hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi donghae dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mencium donghae membuat beberapa pelanggan dan karyawan di café itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. sedangkan donghae hanya terdiam memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"hae…." Lirih seseorang membuat donghae melepas paksa ciuman itu dan menatap kaget seorang namja manis yang terlihat tengah menahan tangisnya.

EUNHYUK POV

Sudah tiga jam aku menunggu donghae di café ini, sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dia akan datang atau tidak tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku yakin dia telah membaca surat itu. Aku tahu dia bukan orang yang akan membuang pemberianku begitu saja.

meski aku tidak yakin donghae akan muncul atau tidak, aku akan tetap menunggunya. Ayo semangat lee hyukjae! Donghae pasti akan datang.

Setelah beberapa menit melamun, dapat kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku pelan. Dengan mata berbinar aku pun berbalik berharap donghae telah datang.

"annyeong hyukjae-ssi" sapa seseorang membuat senyumku memudar. Kulihat henry yang sedang tersenyum padaku dengan seorang yeoja cantik disampingnya.

"a..annyeong henry-ssi" kataku sedikit tegang. Apalagi mengingat orang inilah yang akan di jodohkan dengan donghae.

"boleh aku duduk?" tanya henry.

"ah.. ne. silahkan" kataku. Henry dan yeoja itu pun duduk di hadapanku. Aku pun memandang yeoja di samping henry dengan penuh tanya.

"Jung Jessica imnida-" kata yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri seperti mengetahui maksud tatapan ku.

aku pun hanya mengangguk-angguk kepalanya.

"yeoja chingu donghae" lanjut yeoja itu.

DEGGG

"m..mwoya?"

"aku yeoja chingu donghae sejak Junior high school" kata Jessica sambil tersenyum manis.

"a.. itu.. tidak.. mungkin" kataku lirih tidak percaya.

"emm… mianhae eunhyuk-ssi, apa yang di katakan Jessica itu benar. Kamu tahukan aku dan donghae hyung sudah dekat sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah dan kami bertiga sering bertemu dan bermain bersama sampai aku mendengar kamu dan dia berpacaran" jelas henry dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

"aku tidak percaya donghae telah selingkuh padahal aku sangat mencintainya. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kamu putus dengannya dan biarkan kami kembali seperti dulu. Lihatlah foto ini jika kamu tidak percaya" kata Jessica memperlihatkan sebuah foto. Foto dimana donghae merangkul Jessica dengan mesra.

Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Yah, aku tidak akan percaya sebelum donghae sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"aku… tidak akan percaya sebelum mendengarnya sendiri dari donghae" kataku dan menatap mereka tegas. Dapat kulihat henry sedikit terkejut dengan perkataanku.

Henry pun mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat saat mata kami bertemu lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum. Ah, kalau tidak salah lihat tadi henry sempat menatap Jessica dengan tatapan penuh arti dan Jessica pun mengedarkan matanya lalu tersenyum. Aku hanya mengernyitkan kening heran saat melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"emm… sebenarnya saat ini kami akan berkumpul bersama lagi dan sepertinya donghae hyung sudah datang" kata henry sambil menatapku. Aku pun mulai mengedarkan pandanganku mencari kebenaran yang telah dikatakan henry.

DEEGGG

Aku… tidak mau mempercayai ini. Benarkah semua yang dikatakan henry? Jika dia datang benar-benar untuk bertemu mereka, berarti donghae benar-benar membuang pemberianku? Bukankah itu berarti dia…. Tidak mencintaiku?

Saat ini donghae tengah berdiri di didepan pintu masuk dan terlihat tengah mencari-cari seseorang.

Aku tidak ingin mempercayai ini. Ya, belum tentu semua yang dikatakan henry benar. Aku bukannya ingin berprasangka pada henry, tapi… aku hanya ingin mempercayai donghae. Yah, aku harus meminta penjelasannya.

"aku… akan bertanya langsung padanya" kataku dan mulai berdiri untuk menghampirinya. Saat telah dekat dengan donghae, entah apa yang terjadi, Jessica sudah mendahuluiku menemui donghae.

"donghae oppa" dapat kudengar suara Jessica yang memanggil donghae membuat donghae menatap Jessica.

Aku lalu terpaku melihat kejadian yang terjadi selanjutnya. Jessica mencium donghae dan donghae hanya diam menerimanya. Aku mulai merasa mataku memanas. Kenapa….. ini terasa sangat menyakitkan?

Aku… ini bahkan lebih sakit dari yang dulu..

Apakah ini akibatnya karena terlalu mencintainya?

Aku sadar, cintaku pada donghae sangat besar dan ini sangat menyakitkan.

"hae…." Lirihku tanpa sadar. Dapat kurasakan mataku yang memanas. Sepertinya donghae sudah menyadari kehadiranku, akupun langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. aku tak ingin mereka melihatku menangis.

Ini sungguh sakit… sangat sakit… inikah alasannya menjauh dariku? Karena ingin kembali pada Jessica?

AUTHOR POV

Donghae yang melihat eunhyuk berlari langsung bergerak yakin eunhyuk saat ini tengah salah paham.

"Eunhyuk-ah!" panggil donghae saat dilihatnya eunhyuk sedang duduk di salah satu taman dekat café tadi.

Eunhyuk yang melihat donghae mendekatinya bergegas untuk pergi.

"kamu mau ke mana?" donghae berhasil menahan eunhyuk.

"itu bukan urusanmu. Lepas!" ketus eunhyuk sambil berusaha melepas tangan nya yang digenggam erat donghae.

"wae? Ada apa denganmu?"

"….."

"YA! JAWAB AKU"

Teriak donghae yang mulai tidak sabar saat eunhyuk tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebenarnya donghae tahu jika saat ini eunhyuk tengah cemburu dan salah paham, namun sepertinya emosi tengah menguasai nya saat melihat sebuah foto di tangan eunhyuk.

Beberapa foto yang menjadi sumber pertengkaran donghae dan eunhyuk tempo hari. Foto eunhyuk yang menurut donghae tengah berselingkuh.

"…"

"mengapa tidak menjawabku? Kamu sudah bosan padaku? Apa ini karena namja di foto itu?" tanya donghae sedikit emosi. Wah, sepertinya donghae telah melupakan niatnya untuk menjelaskan kejadian di café tadi pada eunhyuk.

"….."

"ck, dasar jalang"

Mendengar kata-kata donghae barusan, eunhyuk langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap donghae dengan pandangan terluka.

"apa… katamu?"

"aku bilang 'dasar jalang', wae? Itu benarkan? Kamu bahkan sepertinya tengah merindukan namja difoto itu"

"kamu… keterlaluan lee donghae-ssi" kata eunhyuk dengan nada geram.

"cihh, apa lagi namanya jika bukan jalang saat kamu mengencani banyak namja? Ck, benar kata eomma, aku harusnya menerima perjodohan itu"

PLAAAKKK

Untuk pertama kalinya, eunhyuk menampar donghae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Untung saja taman itu sedang sepi kalau tidak, sudah dipastikan kalau mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?" teriak donghae spontan saat namja yang dicintainya itu menamparnya untuk pertama kali.

"ma…maaf hae-ah, a..aku… aku tidak sengaja" jawab eunhyuk dengan terbata, sesungguhnya dia juga kaget dengan apa yang di lakukannya.

"hahaha… kamu sengaja melakukan semua ini agar aku memutuskanmu kan? Pantas saja sedari awal kamu menyuruhku menerima perjodohan itu. Pintar juga kamu"

"hae… kau…"

"baiklah lee hyukjae-ssi, kita putus" kata donghae dengan menekan kata putus.

"kamu.. telah berhasil menjebakku Lee donghae. Kamu telah mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan" donghae sukses mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar perkataan eunhyuk.

"maksudmu?"

"baiklah jika ini semua memang mau mu, kita putus lee donghae. Kuharap kita dapat berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal saat nanti bertemu kembali. Aku sudah terlalu malas berurusan denganmu" kata eunhyuk dingin.

Donghae tercengang saat mendapati reaksi eunhyuk. Tadinya dia pikir eunhyuk akan berusaha menghentikan niat donghae yang sebenarnya asal-asalan diucapkannya. Sungguh, dalam hati donghae merutuki bibirnya yang telah mengeluarkan kata-kata laknat itu.

"kamu sudah melanggar kata-kata yang kamu ucapkan dulu dan aku tidak akan melupakan ini semua. Aku menyesal tadi sempat berfikir untuk mempercayaimu, aku bahkan sempat berfikir untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengirimkan foto-foto palsu ini padamu. Hahaha bodohnya aku"

Setelah berbicara dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan datar pada donghae, eunhyuk melempar foto-foto itu di hadapan donghae dan berlalu meninggalkan donghae yang masih sedang mencerna keadaan yang tengah dialaminya sekarang.

"apa… aku.. telah gegabah mengambil tindakan?" gumam donghae dan melangkah lemas untuk pulang saat disadarinya eunhyuk sudah pergi.

#other place

"henry-ah… mengapa kamu melakukan ini pada donghae dan Lee hyukjae? Mengapa kamu menjebak dan mencoba memisahkan mereka?" tanya Jessica sambil memandang henry.

Saat ini henry dan Jessica masih berada di café tempat mereka melaksanakan rencana mereka (henry).

"kamu tidak perlu tahu dan aku akan menepati janjiku padamu karena telah membantuku" jawab henry membuat yeoja cantik itu merengut tak suka.

"ck, aku merasa bersalah pada mereka, bocah. Meskipun aku menyukai donghae, aku mengiklaskannya bersama namja manis itu. Mereka selalu terlihat bahagia saat bersama"

Henry menatap tidak suka pada Jessica saat mendengar kata-kata yeoja itu.

"kamu tidak perlu banyak bicara, urusan kita sudah selesai dan jangan sampai kamu membocorkan perihal kejadian ini atau kamu akan tahu akibatnnya"

Setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja untuk membayar minuman yang mereka pesan, henry kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jessica yang sedang dalam perasaan bersalah pada haehyuk dan perasaan kesal pada henry.

"ck, dasar bocah labil, jika saja kau tidak mengancam akan menghancurkan perusahaan orang tuaku dengan kekuasaan halmoni dan haraboji mu, aku mana mau mengikuti rencana konyolmu ini. Dasar bocah menyebalkan" keluh Jessica sambil menghela nafas kasar.

"haaahhh… jeongmal mianhae donghae-ah dan hyukjae-ssi" lanjut Jessica dengan perasaan bersalah lalu melangkah untuk pergi dari café itu.

Sementara itu, seorang namja cantik dengan senyum malaikatnya yang duduk dimeja dibelakang meja Jessica dan henry tadi terlihat sedang berfikir.

"hem… Lee hyukjae?" setelah menggumamkan nama tersebut, tiba-tiba namja itu tersenyum misterius.

"wah… aku akan untung banyak" lanjutnya.

#end of flashback

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tbc**__** or Delete?**_

Saya tidak tahu apakah masih ada yang mau membaca ff ini. Awal masuk kuliah saya benar-benar sibuk dan tidak sempat meng update dengan cepat, apalagi saya baru saja sembuh sehabis kecelakaan. Mianhae kalau terkesan curhat . Aku akan melihat respon review kalian untuk chapter ini dan memutuskan akan melanjutkan ff ini atau tidak~

Special THANKS TO :

minmi arakida, guest, lyndaariezz, Ri Yong Kim, lyndaariezz, nurul. , Istrinya Sooman, HyukBunnyMing, , casanova indah, anchofishy, Lee Hyuk Nara, chen clouds, Ri Yong Kim, somebody else, iss sie jewels, yensianx, lyndaariezz, XxStarLitxX, pumpkinsparkyumin, niknukss.

Mianhae kalau ada yang belum di sebut. Please give me your review..


End file.
